Luna's List
by Lettice Douffet
Summary: Draco Malfoy learned many lessons during his time at Hogwarts but how to trust other people certainly wasn't one of them. However a chance encounter with Luna Lovegood after the war just might bring the opportunity to learn about friendship, redemption and possibly even love. (Druna).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hello, Draco Malfoy."

The wizard in question jumped at the sound of a voice so near to him. He was used to people talking _about_ him or _around_ him but rarely did anyone voluntarily speak directly _to_ him anymore unless it was an absolute necessity. And when someone did speak to him it was almost certainly never in the friendly tone currently being used. 

Even more surprising was the fact that the little blond witch that had greeted him was now settling into the seat directly across from his at the Hogshead Inn. Luna Lovegood set down her tray, smiled and began eating. 

Draco stammered, "W-what are you doing?" 

Luna glanced at him. "Having lunch with you." 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to." 

"Why would _you_ want to have lunch with _me_?" 

Luna shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want to have lunch with you?" She went back to her meal. 

Draco eyed her suspiciously. It had been just over a year since Voldemort's defeat. His father, Lucius, was serving a life sentence in Azkaban and his mother, Narcissa, had left the country to live with relatives on the continent. Only Draco remained and he knew that everyone hated him. He was certain this had to be some sort of trick. 

Without looking up Luna said, "No tricks and I don't hate you. Hatred requires a tremendous amount of energy. Best saved for extreme situations and even then only in the short term. Daddy says that holding on to hatred is like storing acid in a clay pot. Over time it does more damage to the container than to anything else." She stopped, made a face and began digging around in her oversized satchel. 

Draco squinted, trying to make sense of what she had said. If anyone had reason to hate him, it would certainly be her - if for nothing else than for what happened at his family home during the war. 

Luna continued to rummage about in her bag. "What happened at the Manor wasn't your fault, Draco. You didn't come up with the idea and it wasn't your decision to keep me there. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and your family. I can't hate someone for that."

Draco's eyes grew wide. She was inside his head, reading his thoughts. He had been unaware that she was a gifted legilimens. He began running through the checklist of his internal defenses trying to block out the unwanted intrusion.

Luna chuckled. "Your occlumency skills aren't slipping, Draco. I don't read minds. I simply pay attention to people and imagine what I would be thinking if I were in their shoes." 

He leaned forward and challenged, "Then what am I going to say next?"

Luna gave up the search for whatever she thought had been in her bag. She sighed and said, "Please pass the salt." 

Draco sat back and furrowed his brow. "Why would I say that? I don't need any salt." 

She looked at him as if he were the not making sense. "_You_ may not but _I _do. My food is a bit bland and I don't seem to have any of my special spice blend with me."

Unsure of what exactly was going on, Draco handed over the salt cellar as if it were an explosive that might go off at any moment. Luna beamed. "Thank you!" 

The next twenty minutes continued in much the same manner. When she had finished eating, Luna stood and smiled. "Thank you, Draco Malfoy. I've enjoyed our time together. I'll see you soon?" She didn't wait for a response. She picked up her things and disappeared out the door. 

Draco remained frozen in his seat. If it weren't for the other plate sitting across the table from him he would have been tempted to think that he had imagined the whole thing. He shook his head and quietly left the pub, assuming it was a fluke - a one-time occurrence - never to be repeated. 

He was very, very wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Much to Draco's frustration, the same thing repeated itself every time he found himself at the Hogshead Inn. He didn't go every day and he tried to vary his schedule enough to seem unpredictable and yet whenever he arrived he would invariably find himself sharing a table with Luna Lovegood. She didn't seem to care that he rarely - if ever - contributed to the conversation. She always reacted as if he was just the person that she had hoped to see that day and that the two of them eating together was the most natural thing in the world. 

He kept trying to figure out what her angle was but he simply couldn't devise any scenario where eating in public with him would be advantageous to her. The entire situation baffled him. He ultimately decided to avoid the Inn altogether, thinking that would solve the problem. 

He was wrong about that as well. 

Not long after making that decision he was stunned to find Luna sitting cross legged beside the door to his flat, eating out of a large takeaway container. 

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped. 

Luna looked up and answered with food still in her mouth. "Eating curry." 

"What?" 

She swallowed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Curry. It's spicy dish originally from India." 

Draco shook his head. "Wh…No. I know what curry is. I meant why are you eating it on the floor outside my flat?" 

She took another bite. "I was looking for you. Seemed like the best place to do that." 

He glared at her. "Why were you looking for me?" 

"You missed our last couple of lunch dates. I was worried you might be hungry." 

Draco folded his arms. "We don't have lunch dates. You just... sit near me sometimes while I eat." 

"Call it what you like. Still thought you might be hungry." 

"Why would you care if I'm hungry or not?" 

She responded as if the answer was obvious. "Because that's what friends do." 

"We aren't friends," Draco scoffed. 

"Sure we are. You just haven't realized it yet." 

He shook his head. "I don't need you. I have my own friends." 

Her expression brightened. "Oh good! Let me know when they get here so I can introduce myself." 

He rolled his eyes and started to respond but thought better of it. Before he could give himself a chance to get sucked into one of her insensible conversations, he went into his flat and slammed the door behind him. From the other side he heard a cheerful voice call out, "You forgot your curry!" 

xoxox

The same scenario played out the following day. Luna was sitting outside his door with another order of curry, insisting they were friends.

"Get it through your thick skull, _Loony_. I don't need friends," snarled Draco.

She crinkled her nose and laughed. "Silly boy. That's like saying you don't need oxygen. You may not think about it all the time but you would die without it." 

"If I wanted friends I could find my own," Draco said.

Luna peered down the empty hallway. "Okay. Let me know when the other applicants are scheduled to arrive and I'll bring extra food." 

SLAM! 

xoxoxox

By the third day Draco was at his wit's end. "What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?!" 

Luna shrugged. "Invite me in for some curry. Try the meal and the company. If you don't like either after that I will go away and never bother you again." 

He considered his options. Not seeing any other way to resolve the situation he pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter. She grabbed the bags of takeaway and made her way into the flat. Draco followed after her, wondering when he had taken leave of his senses. 

"Okay!" Luna said, "Would you like to use formal place settings or should we do this picnic style?" He hesitated so she proceeded to answer her own question. "You're right. Picnic style will be much easier to clean up afterwards." She removed the containers from the bags and flattened the paper sacks into make shift place mats. "I'm guessing you have some butter beer in the icebox?" 

Without waiting for a response, she went into the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with two cold beverages. She used her wand as an opener and handed one over to him. She clinked the bottles together. "Cheers!" 

She sat down and began eating, looking expectantly at him. He lowered himself into the chair across from her and picked at the dish in front of him. He gave it a sniff. The aroma was enticing. He took a small bite and was forced to admit, "This is good." 

Luna grinned. "Told you." 

Draco took the opportunity of being in familiar surroundings to better observe the changes that had taken place in her. Gone was the fuzzy, dreamy expression that had defined her at school. Her eyes, while still large and watery pale gray, were now more focused somehow. The best way he could describe it was that she seemed more "present" than she had before the war. 

As she talked he found out that she had gone back to Hogwarts to sit her N.E.W.T.s then moved into a flat of her own in order to give herself some independence. "I love Daddy but a bird has to leave the nest at some point, you know." 

He found himself asking, "Do you like it? Living on your own, I mean." 

"For the most part. It's exciting to make all of the decisions for once but it can also be a bit lonely at times. I've never lived by myself before. That's why I eat out so often." She took a sip of her butter beer as she looked around the room. "What about you? Does this place suit you?" 

"For the most part. What I'm doing now requires a great deal of concentration." 

She nodded. "Alchemical research does take a lot of focus." 

His eyes flew open. "How did you know I was researching alchemy?" 

"It _really_ doesn't take a mind reader, Draco," she laughed. "You carry at least two books with you every time you visit the Inn. They are always on alchemy but are far too advanced for the casual reader. You make notes in the margins as well as in a separate notebook. All signs of a serious researcher. It's also part of how I figured out where you lived." 

He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yeah - I was wondering about that as well." 

She wiped sauce off her fingers with one of the paper napkins lying next to the takeout container. "Well, I knew you had to live close to the Hogshead. I mean, you obviously weren't there for the ambience so it had to be the handiest place for you to get a hot meal. You weren't arriving by floo and I saw you walking up to the door one day so that meant you weren't apparating. That also showed me which direction you likely lived. The last time it rained your shoes weren't very wet when you got there so that gave me a general idea of how far you had to walk. You aren't particularly fond of human interaction so I assumed you would want a building without a lot of neighbors which narrowed down the possibilities. The lone flat above a specialty bookshop like the Tomes and Scrolls seemed like the place for someone needing resources on an ancient magic like alchemy." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Impressive." 

Luna replied, "Ravenclaw," as if that somehow explained everything and returned to her meal. 

Draco's initial misgivings were slowly turning into a grudging respect for the witch. She wasn't as dotty as she allowed people to believe. He had always assumed that her acceptance of creatures that he considered imaginary combined with a complete lack of fear in dire situations must have been signs of a severe mental deficiency. However it was becoming clear to him that, while the girl was undoubtedly odd, she was also very clever. He could see how an opponent could seriously underestimate her. He imagined that she could be a force to be reckoned with if she so desired. If she had an agenda, as he suspected, he would need to be extremely careful in how he proceeded. 

"So why do you eat so often at the Hogshead?" he asked. "I would have thought the Three Broomsticks would be more your style." 

Luna helped herself to another serving of curry. "Aberforth and I became friends during the war. I trade some of the more exotic herbs that I come across in my travels for the occasional meal so everyone wins." She took another bite and asked, "What about you? You obviously don't like being around people so why do you eat there so often?" 

Draco hesitated then confessed, "My cooking skills are a bit limited and people tend to leave me alone there." He scowled. "At least they _used_ to." 

Luna seemed unphased by the comment and simply said, "Really? You should speak to Aberforth about that.". 

They talked a bit longer then Luna stood and began to tidy up. "Well, thank you very much for inviting me into your home, Draco Malfoy. I enjoyed the company. Next time at my place?" 

Draco's gut instinct was to decline but at the same time, he was now thoroughly convinced that she was up to something. He decided that it made sense to find out more. Remembering the old adage about keeping your enemies close he said, "Yes, thank you, Luna. I would like that." 

"Excellent! I'll expect you tomorrow at seven." She scribbled her address on the back of one of the paper bags before letting herself out with a wave over her shoulder. Draco stood in stunned silence, looking about his kitchen, wishing he had a witness to verify what had just happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As promised, Draco found himself standing in front of Luna's flat at seven o'clock the following evening, feeling a bit self-conscious as he knocked. Moments later, the door swung open and an enthusiastic Luna exclaimed, "Hello, Draco! Please, come in!" 

The flat was cluttered but clean, with stacks of books, papers and quills taking up most of the available flat surfaces. A smattering of unusual items, most likely souvenirs from expeditions with her father, poked out at odd angles from the bookcases which sat on either side of the fireplace. 

She led him to a table and began serving up a meal of Chinese carry out ordered for the occasion. "You'll have to excuse the mess. Not a lot of room and I don't get much company so I tend to leave things right where I last used them." 

"Really? I would have thought you would be entertaining loads of people all the time." 

Luna shook her head. "Daddy has been away on an expedition since the war ended and what friends I do have are all busy with their careers and significant others. They come by from time to time but it's a bit difficult being the third wheel. I also travel for work a fair bit so it can be a challenge to get schedules coordinated." 

"What do you do?" Draco was slightly embarrassed that he hadn't sought that information earlier. "For a living, I mean. Working at your father's paper?" 

Luna reached for an egg roll. "No. I mean, I help out from time to time with the Quibbler but I work as a free lance consultant with the larger magical zoos throughout Britain and the continent on a variety of rare species. I work most closely with organizations that have programs focused on thestrals. I have observed the herd in this area for many years so I have a lot of field research that I'm able to share." 

She talked about some of the other creatures and organizations that she dealt with and he found himself sharing some of his recent findings in the field of alchemy. They were so involved in the conversation he was shocked when he heard the clock striking ten. 

"Sorry, Luna! Didn't realize the time. I should let you get on with your evening." 

"No worries, Draco. I enjoyed it. Can we do this again sometime soon?" 

To his surprise Draco heard himself answer, "Sure. How about next time back at my place?" 

Luna smiled. "Perfect! How about Tuesday at six?" 

Before he realized it, Draco was out in the hallway, wondering what he had agreed to. He decided that it was only logical to suggest a scheduled meal because, as he thought, "at least this way I'll know when she is going to show up rather than being ambushed. Besides, there has to be a reason behind her sudden interest in me and I need to figure out what it is." 

And so the unlikely pair began eating together a few times a week, each learning a bit more about the other at every meal. 

Draco found out that, while she didn't care much for games, Luna was a talented chess player as her 'out of the box' style of thinking made her an excellent tactician. He also learned that she loved pudding and that she was not quite as naive about her father's beliefs as he had assumed. She admitted that while she knew that some of the creatures Xenophilius Lovegood obsessed over almost certainly weren't real, her fierce loyalty is what caused her to defend him so diligently. 

"Besides," she pointed out, "no one has proven that they DON'T exist, so who's to say that he's wrong?" 

For her part Luna discovered that as a young boy Draco dreamed of being a professional quidditch player and was disappointed when he realized that, while he was good, he did not have the skill to play the sport at that level; that he had a fondness for spicy foods and chocolate and his alchemical research was primarily focused on the works of Phillipus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, more commonly known as Paracelsus. 

She also learned that since the courts determined Draco and his mother had been acting under "extreme duress" during the war, they had been spared prison time and allowed to keep certain assets. Narcissa had been granted the deed to the manor and Draco retained a significant portion of his inheritance, which allowed him the financial freedom to pursue the research that he found interesting. 

One day in early June Draco was surprised to find Luna at his doorstep. She was wearing a top hat and carrying a large parcel. He glanced around the hallway. "Luna? What are you doing here? I didn't think we had anything planned today." 

"We didn't. I came to help you celebrate your birthday." 

Taken aback, Draco blurted out, "Why?" 

She handed him the large, brightly wrapped package. "Because that's what friends do." 

Draco appeared utterly lost so Luna patted him on the shoulder as she strolled past him into the flat. "It's okay, Draco. I know that you don't have much experience with friends. I'll make you a list to help navigate these situations in the future." 

Draco trailed after her. "How did you know it was my birthday?" 

Luna waved her hand towards the wall. "You had the date circled on the calendar." 

"But that could have meant anything." 

She shook her head. "No. If it had been something else you would have written a note next to it. A circle with no note meant that it was a personal event – most likely your birthday." 

"What if you had been wrong?" 

Luna shrugged. "Then I'd change the sign to read 'Happy Tuesday'." She removed the top hat and flicked her wand over it, causing a bunch of colorful balloons to appear and drift over the table. Another flick and a large banner floated out and unfurled across the mantle, proclaiming "Happy Birthday, Draco!" in bright green letters. 

As Draco looked on in astonishment, Luna produced an obviously home baked cake topped with unlit candles. She placed it on the dining table and, with a final flick of her wand, a huge, scarlet Chinese style dragon roared from the top hat, flew around the room then dived down to light the candles with its fiery breath before disappearing in an impressive puff of emerald smoke. 

"Ta Da!" she proclaimed with a flourish. "Well, don't just stand there - make a wish!" Draco was too overwhelmed to do anything but comply. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Luna clapped and cheered, "Hooray! Now open your gift!" 

Draco obediently sat and unwrapped the present. He was shocked to see that it contained a very old and quite rare translation of the works of Paracelsus that he had all but given up on locating. "Luna, this is amazing. Wherever did you find this?" 

"Daddy and I made some connections when we were on an expedition in Switzerland a few years ago. One of the men was the caretaker of a local archive and I found out recently that he was downsizing and moving to Tibet. I sent an owl and it so happened that he hadn't gotten rid of the book yet." 

Draco turned it over thoughtfully before giving her a sideways glance. "But how did you know I had been looking for this particular edition?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Have you been inside my mind again?" 

"No, Draco – I've been inside your _flat_. You have a tendency of leaving your research notes lying about when you have company." She once again reached into the top hat, this time retrieving a serving knife, two small china plates and two dessert forks. She cut into the cake, plated a slice and deposited it ceremoniously in front of him. "Birthday boy eats first!" 

Draco raised a small piece of the cake to his mouth, apprehensive about what off the wall flavor she might have concocted. He took a nibble and stopped. It was chocolate – high quality chocolate - mixed with a hint of cinnamon, clove and allspice. It was quite possibly the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

"Luna, this is good." He took another bite. "I mean _really_ good. _You_ made this?" 

"Draco Malfoy, I believe I am offended by your tone of surprise." Luna laughed as she served herself a slice. "But, yes - I did. Mum was very talented in the kitchen and I loved watching her bake. After she died I did most of the cooking at home. Later, when I was at school, I had a lot of time to myself during the Hogsmeade trips so Madam Puddifoot taught me some of her favorite recipes." She smiled at the memory. "She was really nice. She always made me a special cupcake for my birthday." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me - you found a spell that allowed you to share that _single_ cupcake with everyone at your birthday party." 

"Oh, I never had a birthday party when I was at school." 

"Why not?" 

"My birthday is the day before Valentine's Day. Everyone always had other things on their minds." 

Draco's jaw dropped. "Hold on. You mean to tell me that no one in Ravenclaw tower or any of the Potterheads _ever_ remembered your birthday?" 

Luna took another bite and thought. "Well, Daddy always sent a note and a sugar quill. Oh! And Ginny made me a belated card one year. I have it framed on a shelf in my bedroom." 

Draco almost choked on his cake. "That's it?!" 

Luna seemed slightly confused by his tone. "Yes?" 

Draco leaned forward. "Luna, I know some of the things you did for those people. It's shameful that they never put any more effort than that into repaying you." 

Luna shook her head. "I don't do things for people so they will do things for me, Draco. That's not friendship. That's...commerce. I do things for people because I want to - because it makes me happy to do them. If someone chooses to reciprocate that's just an added bonus." 

Draco's face indicated that he was struggling to grasp what she had said. Luna patted his hand. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to put that on the list as well." She picked up her wand and tucked it behind her ear. "Now, come on. Grab your broom. I'm taking you somewhere special for your birthday." 

Before he could think of a reason to say no, Draco found himself standing on the roof of the Tomes and Scrolls. Luna said, "Right. Do you want me to sit in front of you or in back?" 

Draco nearly dropped the broom. "Excuse me?" 

"It will be easier for me to show you the way if we are on the same broom and I assumed you would prefer to be the pilot, however I can summon mine if you would prefer to be the passenger..." 

"No," Draco cut in quickly, not wanting to imagine that scenario. "No. We can take mine." He considered his options. "I suppose since I am taller it would make more sense for you to be in front. That way you can see where we are going and give me proper directions." 

"Excellent!" Without hesitation Luna threw one leg over the broomstick and pointed north of their current position. "Start off that way. Keep flying straight until I tell you otherwise." 

Not seeing any other alternative, Draco did as he was told. They took off and he quickly learned that Luna had absolutely no fear of flying. The few girls that had flown with him when he was younger had held tight to the broom or to the pilot but Luna seemed to have complete faith that he would not let her fall, oftentimes using both hands to point out landmarks or bring his attention to interesting birds they passed along the way.

She led him to an abandoned phoenix aerie situated high atop a cliff side and directed him to land in the remains of an enormous nest. She dismounted the broom with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you, Draco! I suppose we could have apparated but I've missed flying with another person." 

"No problem. I haven't had much opportunity to fly at all since I stopped playing quidditch. I had almost forgotten how much I enjoyed it." 

"That's a shame. You were a talented player." 

"You saw me play?"

"Of course. I attended most of the games at school. I even did some commentary my fourth year." 

Draco struggled to keep a straight face. "Ah. Yes. I remember now. That was...colorful." 

Luna unleashed a giggle that turned into a snort. "Thank you, Draco. That is possibly the most diplomatic assessment of my broadcasting skills anyone has ever offered." She shook her head. "Most people say it was rubbish and I would be hard pressed to disagree with them." 

He set the broom down then asked, "Luna? If you knew it was bad why did you do it?"

"Because they asked me, I suppose." She twisted a bit of hair thoughtfully. "To say that I had done it." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "To see the look on Professor McGonagall's face when I described cloud formations."

Draco found himself smiling at the memory of the normally stoic Scottish professor trying to make sense of Luna's ramblings. "But...didn't it bother you to know that people were making fun of you?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, like that was a new experience for me?" Her expression turned wistful. "No, it gave people something to laugh at when laughter was getting harder to come by. My dignity, such as it was, seemed a small price to pay." 

Draco once again found himself reassessing his assumptions about her. She hadn't been oblivious to the way others had ridiculed her. She knew she was being mocked and made the choice to continue because she thought it would provide some relief from the growing darkness. For someone raised in a family where what other people thought of you was of the utmost importance, it was almost impossible for him to imagine making that kind of decision. 

He joined her at the side of the nest. "These views are amazing. How did you find this place?" 

"I was following the thestrals on my broom when a bad storm blew up. I needed to find a quick spot to land and thankfully this was nearby. After the rain passed I realized how beautiful it was. It has been sort of a refuge for me ever since." 

"I can see why. It's a wonder I've never heard about it before." 

Luna leaned forward onto the edge. "Probably because I'm the only who knows about it and you are the only person I've ever shared it with." 

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm honored but why me?" 

"Because you need it. Consider it a temporary pardon from that personal little Azkaban you have constructed for yourself." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

She looked at him sadly. "You've done your penance, Draco. It's time to rejoin the real world." 

He moved slightly away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Really? You had the financial resources to go anywhere after the war yet you chose not only to remain in this area but to take up residence in the shadows of a place that holds dark memories for you, surrounded by people that you believe hate you." 

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's the only completely magical community in Britain. Better the devil you know..." 

"Maybe...Doesn't explain the anonymous acts of restitution though." 

Draco feigned ignorance. "Excuse me?" 

Luna picked a twig off the sleeve of her jumper. "You see, Draco, since Daddy has been gone I am occasionally consulted by the staff at the Quibbler when they have questions regarding editorial content. Last week the paper was contacted by a source from inside Gringotts offering sensitive documents on certain members of their clientele. We were presented with a file containing account information on random customers, which happened to include people whose surname began with the letters "MA"." 

She checked for a reaction and noticed a slight twitch in Draco's jaw. "Knowing we had no interest in printing a story of that nature, I prepared to return everything to Gringotts but as I was closing the file a number jumped off the page at me. It was the exact amount that had been anonymously donated to the Quibbler two days prior - the exact amount needed to repair some of the printing equipment. Without that money they would be unable to publish the next edition." 

Draco kept staring into the distance as she continued. "When I looked more closely at that particular account I saw withdrawals in amounts that have recently been bestowed to people like Mr. Ollivander, Madame Rosmerta and the family of Katie Bell - all done in secret using untraceable methods." 

"Fascinating," Draco said flatly. 

"I thought so as well. I mean, if someone went to all of that trouble to remain unidentified, I was certain that they wouldn't want these documents brought to light." 

Draco sighed. Here it was - the angle. She was preparing to blackmail him. He could kick himself for almost falling into the ruse of a 'friendship'. He was concentrating so intently on how much it was going to take to buy her off that he almost missed what she said next. 

"So when I brought the papers back to Gringotts I made sure to replace that page with a revised version." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a single piece of parchment. "The account balance remained the same, of course. I simply added all of the suspicious amounts together and divided it evenly so they would look like a payment plan for a large purchase." 

She offered the paper to him. "And I spoke with Mister Griphook. I told him he needed to increase their security immediately or the only story The Quibbler would be printing would be how the wizarding community could not place its trust in his institution. While many people don't take Daddy's paper seriously, in light of the dragon incident during the war, the mere idea that further questions could be raised about the bank's integrity was enough to get his attention." She smiled triumphantly. "No one will be getting their hands on anything from that establishment for quite a long time, I should think."

Her eyes twinkled as she added, "And the Daily Prophet has a lot to answer for since they were still in possession of the file they were offered - it contained Kingsley Shacklebolt's information." 

Draco glared at her. "Why would you think any of this interests me in the slightest?" 

Luna crumbled the page into a ball and tossed it up and down a couple of times. "No reason. Just thought you might like the chance to practice your Incendio." With that she launched it high into the air. In one quick motion Draco drew his wand and vaporized it into nothingness. 

She nodded her approval. "Well done." She turned back to him. "That was the original. I made sure that no copies were made so that only leaves one thing." She produced her wand and moved towards him. Draco assumed a defensive position and gripped his wand tightly. 

Luna shook her head, extended her wand towards him and urged, "Go ahead. Take it." He considered her cautiously then snatched it from her hand. "Right," she said, squaring her shoulders. "It should work better if you are holding my wand as well." 

"What should work better?" 

"Erasing my memory of the event." 

Draco narrowed his gaze. "Come again?" 

"You were always very good with spells, Draco, so I'm certain you won't cause me any permanent damage." She took the hand holding the wand and placed it next to her forehead. 

Draco edged closer and growled, "What kind of game are you playing at, Lovegood?" 

Luna held her ground. "No games, Draco. I've told you I don't particularly like playing them - too many rules and too many losers. I have information that you find dangerous. That scares you and I don't want my friend to be afraid anymore." 

She bit her lip. "I do have one favor to ask, though. I have quite enjoyed getting to know you over these last few weeks. If possible, I would like to keep as many of those memories as I can. Good friends are ever so hard to come by..." She closed her eyes tightly. "Go on then. Your skills are quite advanced so you should have no trouble finding what you need. I won't fight you on it." 

Draco was dumbfounded as he sensed her internal defenses falling away. For a witch or wizard to make themselves this vulnerable to anyone, friend or foe, was completely unheard of. He would have been less shocked if she had suddenly stripped naked and strolled down Diagon Alley in the middle of a busy shopping day. 

A battle was now raging within himself. One flick of his wand would wipe all memory of the last few weeks from her mind. He could then cast a sleeping spell on her, fly away and go back to the safe, ordered, predictable, lonely existence he had lived for over a year. It would be so simple... 

But then he looked at her face and saw the absolute trust she was placing in him. He cautiously probed her mind looking for any sign of deceit or malice, but what he discovered instead was overwhelming compassion and genuine concern for his well being. The feeling was so unexpected that it nearly took the breath out of him and brought him close to tears. 

He hurriedly composed himself, placed his wand back in his jacket and set hers on the edge of the nest in front of her. He turned and peered into the sunset. 

After few moments Luna opened her eyes and said, "Draco?" 

He gave her a blank look. "Hmm?" He cleared his throat. "Sorry. You started prattling on about a topic I had no interest in so I stopped listening. Rude of me, to be sure. What were you saying?" 

Luna gave an understanding nod. "My apologies. I do have a tendency to go on a bit. I was saying how much I have enjoyed spending time with you on your birthday." 

"Well, considering the inferior company you usually keep I can see how this would be an occasion for you." He tried to sound condescending but found it was becoming increasingly difficult around her. 

Luna smiled and the expression on her face assured him that the subject was now closed between them. She scanned the sky and announced, "Right. It's almost time. We better get comfortable." She pulled a small piece of cloth and a couple of cotton balls from her back pocket. In a flash she transfigured them into a large blanket and two pillows which she arranged on the bottom of the nest. She lay on her back and gestured towards the spot next to her. "Come on then." 

She laughed at his shocked expression and quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, Draco Malfoy. Your honor is safe with me. I give you my word as a lady." She interlaced her fingers over her stomach. "See? Hands to myself."

Draco joined her on the blanket but made sure to leave a respectable distance between them. He stared up at the sky. "Well? What are we looking at?" 

"Hush….be patient and watch." 

They stayed there for a few minutes, observing the stars that were beginning to making their appearance. Draco felt himself nodding off when Luna reached over and nudged him. "Now." Just then a meteor sailed past. It was soon joined by another and another until the sky was ablaze in a magnificent display. The spectacle went on for almost three quarters of an hour before coming to an end. 

When it was finally over, all Draco could do was murmur, "Wow." 

Luna smiled in response then checked the stars as if she were consulting a clock. She hopped up and stated, "Well, we need to get started. I have an appointment in the morning." 

As they flew in comfortable silence back to his flat, Draco thought how nice it was to not have to constantly fill the air with words. It was good to know that Luna didn't mind the quiet. When she leaned back against him, he also realized that it had been a very long time since he had any prolonged physical contact with another person. He noticed that she smelled like a blend of citrus, cinnamon and plums. It was nice. It occurred to him that if contentment had a fragrance it would probably smell like Luna Lovegood. He felt slightly disappointed when his own rooftop came into view. 

After they landed, Luna hopped off the broom, turned gracefully and curtseyed. "Thank you, Draco Malfoy. You are an excellent pilot." 

Draco bowed formally. "You're most welcome, Luna Lovegood. You are an excellent passenger." 

Luna raised her wand to apparate away. "Happy Birthday, Draco. See you soon?" 

Draco nodded and before she disappeared he called out, "Luna? Thank you. I haven't enjoyed a birthday this much since...well, since I don't know when." 

She gave him a smile and a wink then in a flash she was gone. 

Draco made his way back down to his flat and noticed that she had left behind the top hat. He peeked inside and saw a note with his name on it. He unfolded it and grinned. It read simply, "You're welcome." He tucked the note into the brim then placed the hat on the mantle. He sat at the kitchen table, wondering at the birthday decorations and mulling over the events of the evening. It took a while but he eventually arrived at a surprising realization. 

It would seem that he had actually made a friend. 

He went to bed pondering that notion and, for the first time in recent memory, he slept peacefully. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following day Draco was both surprised and amused when Luna's owl arrived at his window clutching a scroll. The top of the parchment bore the title, '_Introductory Friendship_', and it provided a lengthy list of points, all written in Luna's distinctive handwriting, including items such as:

\- Real friends will tell you what you _need_ to hear instead of what you _want_ to hear.

\- Real friends don't hold the past against each other.

\- Real friends hold confidences as sacred, even if a formal vow is not made.

\- Real friends appreciate you for who you _are_ but also believe in who you can _become_.

\- Real friends believe in you even when you don't believe in yourself.

\- Real friends won't tell you everything is going to be okay. A real friend will admit things are going to be bad for a while, order take out, pour you a drink and make sure you know that you aren't going to go through it alone.

\- Real friends find things to celebrate, even if it is only that you made it through Tuesday.

\- Real friends acknowledge what is important to you, even if they don't understand it.

\- Real friends offer to help without being asked first

\- Real friends sometimes show up unannounced to spend time with you. This is a compliment. Accept it and thank them for thinking of you.

\- Real friends will sometimes want you to try new things – to push you out of your comfort zone. This means they see potential in you. Stop whining and go with it.

\- Real friends work to get past whatever mask you are hiding behind in order to see the real you. Let them.

It continued in that same manner on for at least another foot. It struck Draco that Luna sincerely believed everything that she had written. She truly had faith that such relationships could exist between people. The brief glimpse into her mind the night before had convinced him of that fact. 

He struggled with the thought that, for reasons he could not possibly begin to fathom, she had decided he was worth this kind of effort. He had long ago convinced himself that he was destined to live out the remainder of his life reviled and alone. The idea that someone might actually _want_ to be his friend - much less someone like Luna Lovegood - had simply never occurred to him. 

He reread the list and considered the most appropriate response. He eventually wrote out a short thank you note and sent it off. It was a small step - like the first tentative testing of a branch that you aren't certain can hold your weight - but it was a step nonetheless. He had been wrong about so many things regarding Luna, he thought perhaps - just perhaps - he had been wrong about other things as well. 

He rolled up the scroll and placed it on the mantle next to the top hat for future reference.

xoxoxox

The shock regarding Luna's offer of friendship was almost immediately surpassed by the invitation she sprung on him at their next meal, when she asked him to accompany her to dinner at the home of Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Teddy. 

While he was admittedly curious about the aunt that had been the focus of so much family venom, he was doubtful the woman had any real interest in meeting him. This idea had no sooner entered his mind when Luna said, "Of course she's interested in meeting you, Draco. She's the one that made the offer. She's sad that she didn't get to know you when you were younger and would like to make up for lost time." Draco wondered at the futility of keeping thoughts private from Luna. For someone whose very survival had recently depended on his ability to keep secrets, it was frightening how easily she could tell what was on his mind. 

He ultimately agreed to join her, if only to finally meet the woman he had heard so much about over the years. The fact Luna smiled when he accepted had nothing whatsoever to do with his decision.

He was unexpectedly anxious as he arrived at the Tonks residence the following evening. He adjusted his collar, rang the bell and was pleasantly surprised when it was Luna that answered the door, balancing young Teddy on her hip. 

"Hello, Draco! Please, come in. Andromeda and I are just finishing up in the kitchen." 

He offered her the bottle in his hand. "I brought some wine. I assumed that was still the accepted practice." 

Luna threw her free arm around him and gave him an enthusiastic hug. "Excellent, Draco! I forgot to mention that but you did it anyway. Well done!" Draco felt an sudden swell of pride. He hadn't felt that pleased about being praised for something since being awarded house points his first year at school. 

He was caught off guard, however, when she took the bottle while at the same time thrusting little Teddy at him. "Here – you hold the baby and I'll make sure we get this properly chilled in time for dinner." With that she hurried out of the room, leaving Draco in somewhat of a panic. 

He called after her, "Luna! Wait! What do I do with it?!" 

Luna peeked around the corner. "Teddy is a HE, Draco, not an 'it'. Do what comes naturally…but don't drop him on his head." She grinned and darted back into the kitchen. 

Draco adjusted his grip awkwardly. "I was hoping for something a bit more specific than that." He looked at the wriggling child in his arms. "Well… hello….little person. I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. My name is Draco and I suppose I'm your cousin of a sort." 

Teddy grinned and patted Draco's cheek with his tiny hand. A half smile appeared on the young man's face. "Yeah. I think it's kind of funny too." Draco began walking slowly around the room, nervously bouncing Teddy on his hip as he had observed Luna doing. "So…what kind of establishment is this? Food pretty good?" Teddy gurgled happily. "Oh, excellent. Glad to hear that. Hadn't read any of the reviews so I wasn't sure." 

An oddly familiar voice from behind caused him to jump. "Well, we certainly aim to please." Draco turned and almost dropped the baby. Across the room stood the very likeness of his late aunt, the bloodthirsty Bellatrix LeStrange. On sheer instinct Draco produced his wand and in one fluid motion spun around the back of a nearby chair, angling himself in such a way that both the furniture and his body were shielding the child from the would be attacker. 

The woman raised both hands in a nonthreatening gesture. "No danger here, nephew. Bella is truly dead and gone. I simply share an unfortunate resemblance to my late sister." She bowed deeply. "Andromeda Black Tonks, at your service." 

Draco sheepishly pocketed his wand and stepped from behind the chair. "My deepest apologies, ma'am. I remember hearing that you looked a bit like Bellatrix but I didn't realize…" 

"How much?" Andromeda smiled warmly. "No apologies necessary. It isn't the first time the mistake has been made and it probably will not be the last." She nodded approvingly. "And may I say that you seem to be a very accomplished duelist, Draco. Your reaction time was most impressive." 

Draco shifted his feet, "Well, the last few years…." He cleared his throat and added, "Needs must." 

Andromeda simply responded, "Indeed." She moved closer and tickled Teddy's stomach. "Well, little one. Have you been making a new friend?" 

The child nuzzled his head into Draco's chest. "Daco!" 

Luna entered with a bright laugh, "That's right, Teddy! Daco and Una have come to visit you!" 

Draco smirked. "Una?" 

Luna took Teddy from Draco's arms, sticking her tongue out at him in the process. "Yes. _Una_. Teddy has not yet mastered his L's and R's but when he does he shall conquer the world." 

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well. I best keep on his good side then, eh?" 

Draco spent the rest of the evening learning about the part of the family that he had been estranged from up to that point. Andromeda shared stories of her childhood and of the adventures that she got into with her favorite cousin, Sirius Black. Draco soon discovered that she had a warm heart and a quick wit. The more she spoke the less her physical resemblance to Bellatrix bothered him as it was apparent that the two women could not have been more different. 

His aunt's kind demeanor and Luna's calming presence (combined with the excellent wine) relaxed him to the point that he found himself admitting that he had never visited his father in prison (and had no intention of ever doing so), that he had not entered Malfoy Manor since his mother left the country (and hoped to keep it that way) and that the reason he had not joined Narcissa in Europe was that the relatives there claimed there was no room for them to accommodate both Malfoys – an assertion Draco clearly did not believe. 

Andromeda made a face. "I visited that home as a child. There is plenty of room. The truth is that Great Aunt Agatha's sons are horrid, vain men that can't stand to be around any male that might show them up in any capacity – which you would have easily done at every turn, nephew. Be glad you avoided that situation. As difficult as it was, you were better off staying here." Draco glanced at Luna and found himself silently agreeing with his aunt.

Teddy adored Draco's company, constantly waving and smiling at him. Draco would respond by making funny faces, causing Teddy to laugh uncontrollably. Just as they were starting dessert the child took a deep breath and transfigured his own hair, eyes and nose to resemble his new friend, causing Draco to nearly fall out of his chair. Luna had mentioned Teddy's metamorphic abilities but he did not expect them to be so pronounced at such a young age.

Both Andromeda and Luna burst into laughter at the look on Draco's face. His aunt managed to get out, "Well, at least now you know what your children will look like, nephew."

Luna teased, "My goodness, Draco! I didn't think it was possible for you to get any paler. Which is more frightening– Teddy's powers or the idea of having children?"

The young man looked sidewise at the child and stammered, "I-I don't think I'm ready for one of those yet…."

Luna patted his arm. "It's okay, Draco. I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea of parenthood."

Draco blushed slightly and turned his attention back to his food. They conversed for a while longer before Teddy let out a big yawn. Andromeda said, "I think it's time for someone to get ready for bed."

Luna's eyes brightened. "May I do it, Andromeda? I didn't get to finish his bedtime story the last time I was here."

Andromeda nodded. "I'm sure he would like that, Luna." 

Luna scooped Teddy from his high chair and carried him out of the room. Draco smiled as he watched her, trying to imagine what a Luna Lovegood bedtime story would sound like. His aunt noticed his gaze and said, "She has been an absolute blessing. Harry helps with his godson as often as he can but his work as an auror is time consuming and the hours unpredictable. Luna is always willing to step in whenever she is available and Teddy loves her. It's nice to have someone that sees past the family connections – and the resemblance..." 

Draco twisted the napkin in his hands. "About that...I'd like to apologize again for what happened earlier..."

"Please don't worry about it, Draco. Your reaction actually revealed quite a lot about you. You placed yourself between Teddy and what you perceived as a threat without any hesitation. You had never seen that child before but your gut instinct was to protect him. That sadly would not have been the case for certain members of our family."

Draco waved dismissively. "I wish I could claim noble motives but, honestly, my first thought was of what Luna would do to me if I let anything happen to Teddy. She's quite a powerful witch and I don't think it would be wise to end up on her bad side."

Andromeda nodded. "Agreed." She paused then added, "But I also saw the flash of anger in your eyes when you first turned around. For a split second, you thought that I was Bella and that I had already harmed Luna, didn't you?" 

Draco did not answer so his aunt continued, "I recognized the look because it was the same one I had when I found out my daughter and husband were in danger." She gave her nephew a warm smile. "Don't be afraid to care about people, Draco. It is the only thing that makes life worth living. Luna believes in you and so do I. Do yourself a favor and start believing in yourself. It will make all the difference." 

She leaned back and took a sip of her wine. "You know, when I first started dating Edward a lot of people assumed it was a trick or a ruse because of my family. I worried he would think the same, that he wouldn't be able to trust that our relationship wasn't an elaborate plot. I had to learn to have confidence in our feelings for each other and realize that he saw me and not just my past baggage."

Draco was about to clarify that he and Luna weren't a couple when she returned to the room. "Well, the end of the story will have to wait, I suppose. As soon as I handed him Sirius he was out like a light."

She caught sight of Draco's confusion and laughed. "Sorry! Sirius is Teddy's stuffed dog. We also have Prongs the stag and Puff the badger. One or more are usually necessary for bedtime to be successful."

The adults finished their dessert then Luna stood and said, "Thank you for a lovely evening, Andromeda. I hope we can stop back another time?" 

"You are always welcome, dear. We would love it if you both visited again, very soon." She laid her hand on Draco's shoulder. "And nephew, if you ever need someone to talk to, please know that I am here for you."

Draco smiled. "Thank you. I may take you up on that."

He returned to his flat with the funny feeling that, even though he had never been in that house before, he had actually been "home" for the first time in a very long while. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Draco once again ran through the specific sequence of events from earlier in the day, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that brought him to this particular point in his life - nervously following Luna Lovegood through a remote forest, carrying a sack of raw meat in order to feed a group of semi-domesticated thestrals.

He was about to ask how much further it would be when she stopped and gestured off to her right. "There they are. Aren't they beautiful?"

Draco didn't know if he could make the leap to 'beautiful' yet but he had to admit they were incredibly striking creatures. He still remembered his reaction the first time he had been able to see the black, skeletal, bat winged horses. He had been intrigued and repulsed, not to mention saddened at the realization that it was only because he had witnessed so much death that he was capable of viewing them at all.

"They certainly are...something." He shifted the weight of the pack on his shoulders. "So, what am I supposed to do?" If nothing else, his previous encounters with magical creatures had taught him to listen to the experts and carefully follow their instructions.

"Move slowly and throw the meat a little in front and to the side of them so they don't get spooked."

Draco obeyed and the herd began moving nearer. One of the younger ones wobbled quite close and took a piece of meat from Luna's hand. Draco observed the interaction and asked, "What got you interested in thestrals to begin with?"

Luna tossed some meat to the mare standing off to her left. "I noticed they were lonely. Most people can't see them and the ones that do often avoid them because they're different. People have a tendency to label anything unusual as odd, ugly, frightening…" Her voice got a touch softer and he detected a note of sadness in it. "Loony…"

Draco stared at the ground before responding. "Yeah, well, most people are idiots. " He knelt down to get a closer look at the smallest thestral which had wandered over to him. "Sure, they are a bit…. off putting at first but I can see how they would start to grow on you." He paused then asked, "How did you know they were lonely?"

Luna scratched the thestral nearest her under its chin. "When you've been lonely often enough you start to recognize it when you see it in others."

Draco reached out to gently touch the tiny foal that was now inspecting his shoe. "I wonder what Teddy would think of this little guy." 

Luna shook her head. "He wouldn't be able to see them. His parents are gone but he didn't witness their death. Even if he had, you have to be able to comprehend what death really means before you can see a thestral." She laid her hand on the mare's forehead. "As much as I love these creatures, I sincerely hope that Teddy doesn't see them for a very long time." 

Draco stood and brushed a leaf from his trouser leg. "Sorry. I forgot the part about understanding death." He took a moment then ventured, "How old were you?"

Luna wiped her hand on her jumper. "Nine. Mum was a extraordinary witch but she liked to experiment. One day one of her spells went badly wrong. She tried to shield me and …" Her voice trailed off as she blinked back a tear.

Draco tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Luna."

"Thank you. It was awful and I still get quite sad at times. There are days when I miss her terribly but I know I will see her again someday, so that helps."

Draco sat on a nearby fallen log. "Do you really believe that?"

She answered without hesitation. "Absolutely."

"But what if you're wrong?"

She sat next to him. "Well…I guess I can't be completely sure until I die so if I'm wrong about the existence of an afterlife then I won't have much of an opportunity to be disappointed about it, will I?"

Draco chuckled. "No, I expect not." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It can get confusing though, when you are taught one thing and believe it for so long only to realize that it is all bollocks."

She nodded. "That is why it is important to challenge your beliefs from time to time, Draco. Really examine them and throw out what doesn't work anymore and find something that does."

"But what - what if you can't find something that works, Luna? Look at me. I blindly followed everything my parents said for so long until I saw that whole way of thinking unravel. Father kept saying it was 'pureblood against everyone else' but no one stopped to mention that Voldemort was a half blood. Then they began hurting innocent pure bloods like Ollivander and you…."

He shook his head. "Then the death eaters themselves began turning on each other and Bella killed anyone that looked at her the wrong way regardless of their blood status or standing. It got so confusing."

He tipped his head back and stared at the sky. "I spent the last year trying to figure it out and the only thing I know for certain is that the old ways don't work and I don't fit in anywhere. My family and former friends won't have anything to do with me because I no longer agree with their way of thinking and everyone else only sees my past screw ups. " He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I can bring myself to believe in anything at this point."

Luna scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, until you figure it out, you can believe that I am your friend, Draco Malfoy. Okay?"

He looked down at her and finally asked the question that had been bothering him all along. "Why?"

"Why what?" 

"_Why_ do you want to be my friend? Why did you approach me that day at the Hogshead Inn? Why did you insist on following me home? Why, of all people, me?"

Luna thought carefully. "You mean, was it pity or a charitable impulse or something like that?" He nodded. She looked at the herd and answered, "No. I suppose it was because of them."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"The thestrals." She could tell he didn't follow so she said, "Because they are like us."

Seeing his blank stare she tried again. "Like the thestrals, most people don't see you and I at all - at least not our true selves. The people that _do_ notice us often don't like what they see. Instead of Luna and Draco they only see 'Looney' and 'Ferret'. " Draco flinched at the use of those words but understood what she was trying to say.

"So, when I spotted you that day at Aberforth's, I saw someone who was both alone and lonely. I know that feeling better than most so thought I maybe we could be lonely together."

"How can you be lonely with someone else?" Draco asked.

Luna whispered, "Oh, Draco. Trust me. You can be surrounded by people and at the same time be utterly and completely alone." Her voice quivered slightly. "Sometimes it is nice to be with someone who understands that, you know?" She turned towards him and this time he nodded in agreement.

"So, while you are figuring out all of those other things, please know that I am your friend, okay?" Getting no reply she sighed, "Why do you have such a hard time believing me, Draco?"

He inspected his nails before responding, "Can you blame me? My own mother left me after the war. It's been over a year and I've only heard from her twice and both those times were only when she needed something. I didn't even hear from her on my birthday."

Luna considered that for a moment then took his hand. "I can't explain your mother's actions, Draco. From everything I knew about her, she loved you very much. I can only assume that she feels she is protecting you in some fashion." She gave his hand a squeeze. "All I _can_ tell you is that I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

They sat in silence a while before she playfully shoved him. "Hey! I may be crazy but I am not a liar. If you keep not believing me when I tell you things, you are going to hurt my feelings." She stood up and extended her hand. "Friends?"

Draco hesitated then accepted the handshake. "Friends." 

Luna then turned her attention back to the thestrals, tossing out another piece of meat. "Good. Meanwhile, keep asking yourself those hard questions. Minds are like bed linens, Draco Malfoy. They need to be aired out and changed on a regular basis or else they grow stale and smelly." 

Draco hated to admit it but, at times, she was starting to make sense to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Trust me, Luna. I would rather go with you but I have an obligation that I can't push off."

It was an unseasonably warm day and Luna was standing in his kitchen, wearing a bright yellow sundress and sandals, trying to persuade him to join her at Fortescue's for an ice cream sundae. She had a firm grip on his elbow and was attempting to maneuver him towards the door. "Whatever it is, Draco, surely it can wait an hour or so."

Draco held his ground. "Sorry, Luna. I really want to but I can't."

She saw his gaze drift to a letter sitting on the counter and stopped, her face now full of concern. "Okay. Spill. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Really? You actually think I'm going to accept that answer?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy? He's much cleverer than that."

Draco was unable to suppress a chuckle at the sight of the diminutive blond trying to look intimidating. "Fine. I have been graced with a rare communication from my mother. She 'urgently' needs some items she left behind at the manor and she insists that I procure them and send them to her 'immediately'." He rolled his eyes. "Damn it, I was really hoping that I was done with that place."

"Don't you have a caretaker for the manor now?"

"Yes, but what she needs is in the safe. It is charmed so only immediate family can open it and since she can't be bothered to come back and Father is indisposed..."

"Would you like some company? I could go with you."

He waved her off. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. That's different."

Draco picked up the note to avoid looking at her. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Because my friend needs me."

He started to turn away. "Wouldn't you be scared to go back in there?"

She took the piece of paper from him and moved into a position that forced him to look at her. "Not at all. I'll be with you. I can't think of a safer place to be." She smiled. "How about we go right now? Then we can get ice cream after, okay?"

He made a face. "Is there any chance you are going to take 'no' for an answer?"

She giggled. "Oh, Draco. Do you really need to ask that question?"

Realizing further discussion was pointless once Luna had set her mind to something, Draco took hold of her arm and apparated them to the front lawn of the manor. He glanced over at her. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? You can wait out here until I'm done. I should only be a few minutes."

She nodded firmly. "If you can go in there, so can I."

Draco seemed unconvinced. "_I_ wasn't a prisoner here."

Luna tipped her head. "Really? Weren't you?" Without waiting for an reply she marched straight up to the entrance and through the front door. She stopped and gazed about at the lavish furnishings. "It's very pretty but at the same time quite cold and severe." 

Draco muttered, "My family in a nutshell." He took a deep breath. "Right. Let's get this over with, shall we?" 

He hurried through the foyer, almost running past the large room on his left. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that would somehow drown on the screams of pain that echoed around his head - the cries of innocent people being tortured and killed. It was the one of the reasons he had left as soon as he was able after the war. To remain in these surroundings would have caused him to go mad. 

Luna sensed his pain but didn't press for details. Instead she took his hand and whispered, "The past can be quite noisy, can't it?" He said nothing but she noticed that he did not release his grip on her until they reached the study. 

Draco quickly located the items his mother required and started to leave but as they reached the door to the hallway, a mouse scampered past them and down the passage. Luna exclaimed, "Rupert!" and dashed after it. Draco faltered momentarily and then took off after them, begging Luna to stop. She continued her pursuit and Draco soon found himself in the very last place he wanted to be - the cellars. 

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Luna crouched on the floor, holding the little mouse in her hand. When Draco stepped into the room, the creature jumped down and scuttled away as Luna called out, "Bye, Rupert." 

Draco moved towards her. "Rupert?" 

"He was my friend when I stayed here." She stood and looked around. "Funny. It's smaller than I remembered." 

Draco fought a lump in his throat. "Luna….I-I am so sorry." He hesitated, not knowing if he should reach for her or not. She resolved the issue by taking hold of his hand. Draco stared at his shoes and whispered, "I wish I had been braver. I should have done more for you…all of you." 

"It was a war, Draco. We all did what we had to do." She became very quiet then said, "Did I ever tell you what Daddy did while I was in here?" Draco shook his head. 

"He tried to turn Harry and the others in to Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to him for help locating the horcruxes and he contacted the death eaters in attempt to gain my freedom. If it weren't for Hermione's quick thinking they would have been captured and the dark lord might have won."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "That's why Daddy travels so much now and I think it's the reason he didn't want me to go with him. He believes everyone hates him for what he did. He struggles with the idea that he wasn't brave enough to sacrifice for the cause. He feels guilty that Voldemort almost triumphed because of what he did." 

"He shouldn't feel guilty about that. What he did was out of love for you…to protect you." Draco swallowed hard. "That is what family is _supposed_ to do." 

"Exactly." She fixed him with a compassionate stare. "Don't you see, Draco? It's the same thing. We all did what we could to protect those that we loved. Daddy with me. You with your mother. I wish you could forgive yourself as easily as you can forgive my father. You both deserve to leave the past where it belongs – in the past." 

Draco looked doubtful as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I'm free from my prison, Draco. I truly wish you could be free from yours." 

Draco remained motionless for a moment before squeezing her hand. "Are you ready to leave now?" 

Luna squeezed back. "Are you?" 

"Definitely." He apparated them back to his flat and, after sending the items off to his mother, they made their way to Fortescue's for possibly the best ice cream Draco had ever tasted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Get changed, Draco Malfoy. We have been invited to tea." 

Draco was no longer surprised when Luna showed up without warning at his flat, making pronouncements of this sort. Now he simply responded, "Okay...By whom?" 

She held up an invitation. "Mr. Ollivander." 

This was certainly not the name that Draco was expecting. "_Garrick_ Ollivander? Why in the world would he want to have tea with me?" He took the invitation and quickly scanned it. "Luna, this was sent a week ago. Why are you just telling me about it now?" 

"So you wouldn't have time to over think it and say no." 

Draco handed the paper back. "You don't want me there. It would be...awkward." 

Luna crossed her arms. "That's what you said about dinner with Andromeda and Teddy the first time and look how well that turned out. We see them regularly now and you love it." 

"Yes, well...Andromeda and Teddy weren't held hostage in my basement and tortured by members of my family." 

"No, but someone else was and that's worked out okay, hasn't it?" 

He looked at the ceiling and muttered, "Damn it, woman. I hate it when you do that." 

"Do what?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Use logic and...facts." 

Luna shoved him towards his room. "Well, I'll try not to make a habit of it then. In the meantime, get ready. We have an appointment to keep." 

"Any chance of you taking 'no' for an answer?" Luna gave him a look and Draco raised his hands in defeat. "It was worth a try." 

A few minutes later Luna apparated them to a small cottage just outside the village of Hogsmeade. As they walked up the short garden path Draco felt a sense of panic begin rising in his chest. 

Luna gave him a quick side hug. "It's okay, Draco. I wouldn't have brought you if I wasn't sure it was all right." She stepped back and smiled. "Trust me?" 

Draco took a deep breath and gave her a short nod. She winked at him and knocked. Soon latches could be heard disengaging and the door swung open to reveal a small, wizened figure leaning on a cane. The old man embraced Luna warmly. "Luna, my darling! How are you? Thank you for coming." He extended a bony hand to Draco. "And Mr. Malfoy! So glad you were able to join us today." 

Draco bowed and tentatively shook the hand offered to him. "Thank you very much for the invitation, sir." 

"Please! Please! Come in! Everything is all ready for us." Garrick Ollivander teetered precariously on his walking stick as he led them into a brightly lit sunroom. Draco helped the aged man into his seat while Luna began pouring the tea and serving biscuits. 

Draco quickly discovered that while the old man's body had deteriorated, his mind was as sharp as ever. In no time Mr. Ollivander had drawn Draco into a discussion regarding the history of alchemy and how he had incorporated facets of that branch of magic into his wandlore. 

He then turned his attention to Luna, asking for updates on Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family, particularly Bill and Fleur. He seemed quite interested in hearing stories about Teddy and smiled when Luna produced a photo of the child. 

"Ahh...to be so young with so many possible futures stretched out before you." He sighed. "My days, on the other hand, are drawing to a close."

Luna began to protest but he shook his head. "No, my dear. I am very old and very tired. I asked you here today so I can tell you that I am leaving tomorrow." He gazed wistfully out the window. "I intend to use what time I have left visiting some of the places of my youth. I have spent the last year training my nephew, Antony, to take over the shop and I know that my legacy is in good hands." 

Luna's eyes brimmed with tears. "But who will take care of you?" 

He rested his hand on top of hers. "My niece, Antony's sister, will be traveling with me and I still have some family out there. Your time as my self-appointed caretaker has come to an end. I could not have made it this far without you, Luna, but you have more than earned respite from your duties." He cleared his throat. "You can do me one more favor, however, my dear. In my workshop there are three packages on the bottom shelf. Would you be so kind as to bring them to me?" 

Luna excused herself and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Draco said, "She will miss you terribly, sir. She thinks of you as a second father." 

The old man nodded. "And I think of her as one of my own children. Which is one of the reasons I invited you to tea, Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to see for myself if the things I have heard about you recently were true." 

Draco felt his throat tighten. "What sort of things?" 

Ollivander smiled. "Very good things, Draco. From Luna and Andromeda Tonks. They both think quite highly of you." He took a sip of his tea. "Luna's well being is very important to me, lad. And she seems very happy when she speaks about you. I can also tell that she feels safe with you. Luna has excellent instincts. If she trusts you, then I trust you."

Just then Luna returned and, per the wandmaker's instructions, laid the three boxes side by side on the table. A familiar spark returned to the man's eyes as he looked at Draco and asked, "Now, if I may I be so bold as to ask to see your wand, Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco shuddered involuntarily as his mind brought forth the memory of someone very different asking another Mr. Malfoy to relinquish his wand. Luna noticed the hesitation and gently placed her hand on his arm. Their eyes met and she gave him an encouraging nod. 

Draco produced his wand and handed it to Mr. Olllivander, who held it lovingly. "Ah, yes. I remember when you acquired this wand all those years ago, Mr. Malfoy. 10 inches, hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core." He turned the object over in his hand. "Reasonably pliant, as I recall." 

The elderly wizard brought the wand very close to his ear, as if it were speaking to him. Turning his attention back to Draco he said, "This wand has not always be under your control, has it, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"No, sir. I was disarmed during the war. I used my mother's wand for a time until I was finally able to retrieve this one." 

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I thought as much. And how has this wand performed for you since that time?" 

Draco shrugged. "All right, I suppose. Maybe not as well as I remembered but I thought it had something to do with me." 

"I suppose, in a way, that would be correct. First off, a wand whose allegiance has changed often gets confused, for lack of a better word, when returned to its original owner. But there is the additional aspect of alchemy." 

"Alchemy, sir?" 

"Yes. As you well know, alchemy is not only the study of the composition of various materials but also how those materials interact and influence each other. In some ways, it can be considered the study of change." 

Leaning forward, Ollivander continued. "Think of the difference between an arranged marriage and a true 'love match', if you will. While both relationships might be able to _survive_, only one will _thrive_ because of the difference between obligation and desire." 

Finding himself on a topic he loved, the old man elaborated, "In other words, the eleven year old boy that this wand first selected and the young man who sits here now are so different - the change, if you will, so significant - that this wand simply will not produce optimal results for you anymore." 

With a flourish, Ollivander drew their attention to the items on the table. "So, I propose a little experiment. If you would be so kind, Mr. Malfoy, as to pick up each box in turn. Do not open the box, mind you. Simply hold it in your hands and let me know if you detect anything peculiar or noteworthy." 

Draco steadied his nerves and reached for the first box. He held it for a moment but didn't feel any sort of reaction. He looked at Mr. Ollivander but all the man said was, "Anything?" Draco shook his head. "Interesting." 

Draco did the same with the second. Still nothing. "Curious," was the only comment from Ollivander. 

Draco began to feel as if he were back in school, facing a quiz he hadn't known to study for. He reached for the third box and was startled when a warm sensation rushed up his arm as soon as he touched it. He looked at the wandmaker and saw a smile creep across the old man's face. "Fascinating. Most fascinating indeed." He gestured towards Draco. "Please, Mr. Malfoy. Open that box if you would." 

Draco untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal one of the most beautiful wands he had ever seen. His face lit up as he admired the craftsmanship. "This is exquisite, sir." 

Ollivander's eyes twinkled. "Thank you, my boy. Some of my finest work if I do say so myself. 10 and 1/2 inches. Willow with a phoenix feather core. Reasonably springy. Very picky about who they select those are. Must sense something in you it really fancies." 

The old wizard turned slightly and gestured towards a grouping of pillows piled on a small settee in the corner. "Now, for a trial run. Nothing too complicated at first. If you will, Draco, please give us a little wingardium leviosa?" 

Draco removed the wand from the case and turned it over in his hands. The vibration was much stronger now. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was uncanny. The wand felt as if it had been tailored specifically for his grip. He took a breath, opened his eyes and with a well practiced swish and flick he whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." 

The pillows levitated from the settee and Draco sent them to the ceiling and back down in a tight spiral before placing them exactly as they had been situated moments before. 

Luna burst into applause. "Well done, Draco!" she cried. 

Ollivander seemed especially proud of himself. "Once again it appears that the wand has chosen the wizard." He winked. "Use it in good health, my lad." 

"It would be my privilege to possess an Ollivander custom wand, sir." Draco reached for his pocket. "How much..." 

Ollivander waved his hands. "No! No. I wouldn't dream of accepting money for that wand, Draco. It is my present to you." 

Draco was stunned. "Sir, I-I couldn't possibly accept a gift this valuable..." 

The old man sniffed and said, "You shall offend me if you do not accept it, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco struggled to find words. "I am truly humbled by your generosity, sir." 

"The pleasure is all mine, my boy." Ollivander reached for Luna's hand once more. "Now if you both will excuse me, this has been rather more excitement than I have been used to of late. I start my journey early tomorrow, so if you don't mind seeing yourselves out, I think I shall retire for my afternoon nap." 

There were tears as the old man and Luna embraced for the final time. Before leaving, Draco bowed solemnly to his host. The wandmaker grasped Draco's sleeve and said, "I expect to see great things from you, Draco Malfoy." 

Draco whispered, "I shall do my very best not to disappoint you, sir." 

Ollivander watched through the window as Draco and Luna left the cottage and walked down the path. As they disappeared the old man repeated to himself, "Great things, indeed." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Draco once again picked up the newspaper, glared at it then slammed it back down on the table.

The object in question was a copy of the previous day's Daily Prophet which featured a picture of himself and Luna. As they had been leaving Fortescue's earlier in the week, she stumbled and he caught her arm to steady her. The photographer captured the image of Draco holding Luna as they smiled at one another.

In point of fact, it wasn't the photo itself that was angering him. It was the accompanying caption that was making his blood boil. In it, Rita Skeeter made some not so subtle remarks about Luna fraternizing with former death eaters - even insinuating that she may have been a double agent in the war. Draco no longer cared about what the press said in regards to him, but attacking Luna's reputation in such a manner was something he would not allow. 

Draco paced his flat trying to decide upon the best course of action. As much as he would miss her companionship, he refused to let Luna be subject to this kind of slander because of her association with him. In order to spare her any further harm, Draco scribbled off a note advising that they would no longer be spending time together and sent it off before he could change his mind. He then distracted himself by plotting new and inventive ways to seek retribution on the despicable Skeeter woman. 

He was startled from his thoughts by a loud knocking at his door. He opened it to find an enraged Luna, his note clutched in her hand. She pushed her way inside the flat, her voice crackling with an edge he had never heard before. "And _what_ is the meaning of _this_, Draco Malfoy?" 

"I thought I expressed myself fairly clearly in the letter. Apparently I didn't." 

Luna held the parchment as if it were covered in some sort of toxic substance before flinging it to the ground. "Why in the world would you send me such _rubbish_?" 

Draco made the mistake of adopting a slightly patronizing tone. "Luna, this is for your own good. I have realized this whole thing has been a big mistake and decided…" 

Luna spun around and snapped, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, sit down and _shut up_!" 

Draco had never heard her raise her voice before and it caught him completely off guard. He immediately sat down and stopped talking. She poked a finger hard into his chest, almost knocking him off his chair. It occurred to him that, despite her delicate frame, she was quite strong. 

"Friends do not make unilateral decisions about the relationship and they most _certainly_ don't abandon each other! I am fairly certain I wrote that on the list. If not, it was absolutely implied." She stopped in an attempt to regain her composure then asked, "Is this because of the picture in the Daily Prophet?" 

His shoulders sagged. "You saw it?" 

"Of course I did. I thought it was a rather flattering likeness of us." Her face fell and her voice caught slightly. "Draco...are you ashamed to be seen in public with 'Loony' Lovegood?" 

He didn't know which caused him more pain - the look in her eyes or her use of the word "loony". He leapt to his feet and, rather more loudly than intended said, "Don't EVER call yourself that again!" He took a breath. "This isn't about me, Luna. I don't care what people say about _me_ anymore. It's _you_ that should be upset about this." 

Luna stared at him. "Why should _I_ be upset?" 

Draco held the paper up. "Don't you understand? This could hurt you. It could hurt your family's business. What would your father say about this?" 

"First off, I am not embarrassed to be seen with my friends in public. Second, I don't think the readers of the Quibbler take anything they see in the Daily Prophet very seriously." She glanced at the photo. "And Daddy liked the picture and said you should smile more often. It suits you." 

Draco's jaw dropped. "Your father has seen this? And he's _okay_ with it?" 

"Of course. Daddy may be away on expedition but we owl each almost every day. He's enjoyed reading about our outings and says he looks forward to you joining us for dinner at his cottage when he gets home." She waved dismissively at the paper. "So let the Prophet print whatever they want, Draco. I don't care and neither should you." 

"Luna, do you not understand what people say about you when you are seen with me?" 

Luna pulled herself up to her full height and crossed her arms defiantly. "Draco Malfoy, contrary to popular belief, I do _not_ live in a bubble. Just because I chose to ignore the ill formed opinions of small minded people does not make me oblivious to their existence. I am fully aware of what some people say about us and yet here I stand." 

"Why?" 

Luna's expression softened. "Why? Because I like you, Draco. Because you are my friend. Because, whether you choose to admit it or not, you are a different person than you used to be." 

Draco shook his head firmly. "No. No, I'm not. A kneazle cannot change its spots." 

Luna threw up her hands in frustration. "Merlin's beard, man! You study alchemy! You, of all people, should recognize that within everything lies the capacity and possibility of change!" 

With a growl Draco pushed up his sleeve and thrust his arm towards her, giving her a full view of the dark mark branded onto his skin. "Nothing can change _this, _okay! _This_ proves what kind of person I am." It was the first time he had revealed the mark to her and he braced himself against her reaction. 

To his utter astonishment, rather than pulling away, she stepped closer and clasped his arm in her hand. "No. _This_ is proof that you made some decisions that you now regret. Besides," she ran a finger delicately over what remained of the symbol, "it's fading now." 

Draco was shocked. She didn't seem to be the least bit horrified or revolted about what she was seeing. In a hoarse whisper he said, "You can still see it though." 

"So?" Luna gestured towards the faint scars around her own wrists. "You can still see the marks from where I was chained up in that cellar. It doesn't mean that I'm still a prisoner. It just means that I was one a long time ago. My circumstances have changed. Our scars help us remember how far we have come, Draco, not where we are right now." 

Draco gingerly took her wrists in his hands. "I _still_ can't understand why you don't hate me every time you see these." 

Luna inhaled deeply and enunciated each word clearly, as if repeating something for the millionth time to a small child. "Because it _wasn't your fault_. Because you are my friend and friends don't hold the past against each other." She smiled and added, "I _know_ that I wrote that on the list. You should read it again." 

With a nod she began walking towards the floo. "Right. Now that we have all of that sorted, I'll pop out and get some curry. All this discussion has given me quite the appetite." 

In a panic, Draco called out, "Luna! Please...don't go." 

She turned towards him. "I'm only going to get something to eat, Draco."

Draco dropped his eyes. "Are you.. I mean...w-will you come back?"

"Of course. What else would I do? Eat both portions? I'm not that hungry." Luna noticed the concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco swallowed hard. "Well...we fought."

"Yes. Yes, we did. So?"

"So, I thought you might leave."

"And go where?"

"Away...and not come back."

"And why would I do that?" 

"B-because we argued. There was yelling."

Luna looked as if her heart might break. "Oh, Draco. Do you really think that I care for you so little that a few cross words and raised voices would cause me to leave and never return?"

"Yes. I-I mean, I assumed...Everyone else..."

Luna took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Draco Malfoy, in case you hadn't noticed, _I_ am not 'everyone else'." Seeing the doubt remaining in his eyes, she sighed and said, "Fine. New plan. We will go into your kitchen and find something to eat there. Then before I go home tonight I will update the list. I obviously missed some very important points in my first draft."

She gave a dumbfounded Draco a kiss on the cheek before dragging him to the pantry to see what they had on hand for dinner.

From that moment forward, Draco made it a point to accept anytime Luna invited him to go out in public. While he was still concerned about her reputation, he didn't want her to think that he was in any way embarrassed by her. Besides, he thought, if he were standing next to her then he could help keep an eye on her and he was feeling increasingly protective of his little friend. 

Sadly, however, they soon encountered a situation that no one, not even Draco, could shield her from. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It all started one morning as they were preparing for another excursion into the forest. An unfamiliar owl arrived at Luna's kitchen window, holding what appeared to be an official document. In order to give her some privacy, Draco stepped into the other room to check their rucksacks for supplies. He had just opened his bag when he heard a dull thud followed by a gut wrenching cry. He dashed back into the kitchen and found Luna slumped on the floor in front of the sink, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Luna! Bloody Hell! What happened?" He dropped to his knees, pried the letter from her grasp and read the words: 

_Dear Miss Lovegood,  
_

_It is with deepest sympathy that we write to inform you of the sudden passing of your father, Xenophilius Lovegood, this morning in Switzerland. Please contact us as soon as possible regarding arrangements for repatriation and transportation of the body...  
_

Draco's hands shook and his stomach gave a violent turn. He had never been comfortable around strong displays of emotion and seeing his normally calm and collected friend in this condition terrified him. He hesitated then gently pulled her into his arms and held her as she wept. He didn't say anything. It was all that he could think to do.

After she had cried herself to sleep, Draco sent word to Luna's friend, Ginny Weasley. The petite redhead soon arrived accompanied by her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and there was an awkward moment at the door of Luna's flat. The couple was aware that Luna had been spending a lot of time with Draco and were still wary of the situation. 

Draco stepped aside and gestured down the hall. "She's asleep in her room." As Ginny and Harry started in that direction, Draco said, "Potter? A word?" He cleared his throat and managed to add, "Please?" 

The dark haired man gave Ginny a nod before following Draco into the kitchen. Draco took a deep breath. "Listen - I know that you don't like me. But there is something that needs to be attended to immediately and I need your assistance for it to work." He extended his arm. "So, I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you believe my intentions are in Luna's best interest. Veritaserum, Unbreakable Vow, whatever you want, only...please... help me to help her." 

Out of respect for Luna, Harry resisted the urge to make a snide remark. He realized what an effort it would take for Draco to request his help with anything. He paused then said, "I'm listening." 

Draco quickly laid out his concern and the plan for dealing with it. A moment later Harry stuck his head inside Luna's room, waved Ginny over to the door and whispered, "Malfoy and I are going to step out for a little while." Ginny gave him a questioning look but Harry reassured her. "It's okay. We just need to take care of something. I'll see you back at the Burrow this evening." 

Harry walked back to the kitchen. "Right. I'll get the others and meet you in say, half an hour?" 

Draco nodded. "I'll see you there." 

xoxoxox 

Thirty minutes later a most unlikely group of people marched into the building housing the Daily Prophet and headed straight to the editor's office. The man looked up and almost fainted when he realized that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were all standing in front of his desk. 

"Well! To what do I owe the tremendous honor..." 

Draco cut him off. "Xenophilius Lovegood has died." 

The man oozed false sympathy. "I know. We heard. So sad. Still, what can you expect when mentally unbalanced people dash around the globe risking their life for imaginary..." 

Draco swiftly leaned over the desk and got in the man's face. "The Daily Prophet is going to write a very _kind_ and very _respectful_ obituary for Mr. Lovegood. The entire text of said death announcement as well as any other articles regarding Mr. Lovegood and his family will be submitted to Miss Granger here for review before publication. This is to also include any photographs and captions that are being printed as well." 

The man opened his mouth to speak but Draco plowed on. "His daughter, Miss Lovegood, will be left alone during her period of grief. There will be no reporters or photographers bothering her and no one sneaking into her father's funeral. They will not be lying in wait at her residence, her family's place of business or anywhere else trying to get a statement from her. _She_ is completely off limits." 

The editor retorted in a bemused tone, "And why in the world would we do that?" 

"The goodness of your heart?" Draco gripped the sides of the desk with such force that his knuckles turned white. "The fact that Miss Lovegood has a group of very close and slightly...unstable...friends that are quite protective of her?" 

The other three edged forward with hard stares on their faces. Draco stood and folded his arms. "Of course we assumed there would need to be a bit of quid pro quo. So here is the deal - you agree to all of the aforementioned terms in regards the Lovegoods and you get an exclusive interview - with all of us." 

The editor glanced at the others, who nodded in agreement. He immediately jumped up and proffered his hand. "Deal." 

A sickly sweet voice drifted over from the doorway. "My! What a sight this is! Such a display in regards to little Miss Luna. One wonders what inspires such dedication. One can only imagine what the five of you must get up to. Oh, to be a fly on the wall..." 

Rita Skeeter stopped abruptly as she found herself on the business end of four angrily drawn wands. Draco's pushed into the side of her neck as he leaned very close and hissed in her ear. "Did you ever have the opportunity, Miss Skeeter, to meet my late Aunt Bellatrix? I won't say 'the pleasure' because no one found her company enjoyable but I will say that being in her presence I did learn some rather creative curses. If you would like to become acquainted with any of them then do, _please_, finish that thought." 

The reporter paled as Draco twisted the wand into her neck a quarter of a turn. "_You_ will not come near Miss Lovegood. _You_ will not write a single line about Miss Lovegood. If I learn that you have even mentioned Miss Lovegood's name in casual conversation down at the pub then you will find yourself missing for far longer than a year, you vile little insect." He pronounced each of the last four words very distinctly, sounding eerily like his late potions master. 

The reporter's eyes darted briefly over to Hermione, who gave her a tight smile in return. Draco pulled back slightly. "Now. Please indicate to me that you understand what I just said." She gave him a defiant stare so Draco twisted his wand another quarter turn and snarled, "Sorry. I didn't quite hear you." 

Her lip quivered and she croaked, "Understood." 

Draco dropped his arm and adjusted his jacket sleeve. "Good." He turned back at the editor. "We will be in touch to schedule the interviews and Miss Granger will return promptly at four o'clock to review the submissions for publication. Please do not waste her time by being unprepared." 

With that he turned sharply and stormed out of the office followed closely by the others. Once they were back on the street the trio gave Draco a curious look and Harry grasped him by the shoulder. "Never thought I'd say this but, well done, Malfoy. Luna will appreciate that."

Draco shook his head. "Luna can never know we did this. She deserves to believe that the wizarding community loved and respected her father, not that we had to force the press to be kind to his memory." 

The other three exchanged surprised expressions. Luna had been telling them that Draco had changed. Perhaps he had or perhaps not. Either way they certainly were not prepared for what he said next. "Thank you all very much for doing this. It would not have worked without your participation. I am under no illusions about your feelings towards me. What's done is done and I accept the consequences for my past actions. However, I am grateful you were willing to look beyond all of that for Luna's sake." 

Harry nodded. "That's true, Malfoy. We can't change the past but we can make choices about the future. And you're right. Luna is important to all of us. So here's _our_ deal. Treat Luna well and we won't give you any problems." His gaze narrowed as he added, "However, if you hurt her, in _any_ way, you will wish that you had never been born. Understood?" 

Draco's eyes turned cold. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear, Potter. If I ever hurt Luna, I would expect - and deserve - nothing less than the worst you could throw at me. Quite frankly, under those circumstances, I would think less of you if you _didn't_ try to kill me. Considering everything Luna has done, she warrants at least that kind of devotion. Now if you will excuse me," Draco stepped back and raised his wand, "I am going to check and see how she is doing."

Without another word he disappeared, leaving the three friends to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron to share a drink and sort through the events of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Draco returned to Luna's flat and went to work straight away, taking on the maze of bureaucratic red tape surrounding the repatriation of Mr. Lovegood's body. Over the coming days, without Luna's knowledge, he also sold some items from the Manor and anonymously paid off her father's outstanding debts, leaving the estate in the clear and The Quibbler financially solvent for the foreseeable future. 

The Daily Prophet abided by their agreement and printed a lovely piece on Mr. Lovegood, much to the surprise of the wizarding community at large. Harry, Ron , Hermione and Draco completed their required interviews and Draco noticed that the other three took care to downplay the more negative aspects of his involvement during the war. He knew this was done entirely to protect Luna but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

xoxoxo

The day of the funeral dawned and, per Luna's request, Draco arrived at her father's cottage before anyone else. He stood by the fireplace, fidgeting with the sleeves of his dress robes. "Luna? What do you need me to do?"

She took his hand and said, "Please stay next to me." She interlaced their fingers, squeezed hard and looked him in the eye. "And don't let go, okay?" 

He squeezed back and promised, "I'll be right here until you tell me otherwise." 

Draco was good to his word. He remained by Luna's side the entire day, only stepping away when she would release her grasp to take care of some bit of business after which she would immediately seek out the comfort of his hand once more. This caused more than a few puzzled stares amongst the mourners but Luna seemed unaware of their reactions and Draco kept his focus on her. 

Most of the attendees ignored Draco all together, which suited him fine, so he was startled at what happened when the Weasley family arrived. While Molly ushered Luna into the kitchen to show her the food she had prepared, Draco took the opportunity to slip into the sitting room away from the others. 

To his surprise, Arthur Weasley followed after him. Draco braced himself to receive a lecture on why his presence wasn't welcome and hoped that the older man would at least keep his voice down so as not to cause too much of a scene. What the young man didn't anticipate was for Arthur to give him a firm handshake and a warm smile. "Hello, Draco. It's been a long time. You're looking well." 

Draco stammered, "T-thank you, sir. You're looking very well also." 

"Thank you. Not true for a man at my age but kind of you to say." Seeing that Draco was at a loss as to how to proceed with the conversation the older man continued, "I wanted to thank you for all you've done recently, lad. I went to school with Xeno and have known Luna since she was born so it's reassuring to see that she has a good friend looking after her. I wanted you to know that my family is here if either of you need anything, okay?" 

The sight of a man whom his own father had mercilessly humiliated being so kind to him overwhelmed Draco to the point where he was unable to speak, so he simply nodded. Thankfully Luna chose that moment to come looking for him and they rejoined the others, sparing Draco the indignity of possibly shedding a tear in front of Arthur Weasley. 

xoxoxox 

At the end of the day Luna was still holding onto Draco's hand. After the last mourner left the cottage, she drew him over to the oversized divan in the sitting room and pulled him down beside her. Without a word she curled up in his lap, rested her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Unsure of what else to do at that point, Draco held her for the rest of the night. 

He woke in the same position the following morning. He sat quietly until Luna roused herself, stretching her arms and legs out like a cat. Without looking up she said in a soft voice, "He's really gone, isn't he?" 

Draco hugged her and whispered, "Yeah. Afraid so." He stroked her hair. "You okay?" 

"No," she said. "I don't expect I will be for a while." 

"Fair enough," said Draco.

They stayed like that until Luna sat up and gave him an appreciative look. "Thanks for staying. I didn't mean to sleep that long." 

"No worries. That's what friends do." Draco tapped the end of her nose with his finger. "You should know that. You wrote the list." 

"I did indeed. 10 points to Slytherin for reading comprehension." 

"Yes!" Draco raised an arm in triumph. "Victory! The house cup shall be ours at last!" 

This brought forth a giggle from Luna, which made Draco feel immensely proud of himself. He was finding that he liked it when she smiled, especially if he was the reason for it. "Silly boy!" Luna stood and stretched again. "In way of thanks, will you allow me to make you breakfast, Draco Malfoy?" 

Draco rose and cracked his back. "Only if you will allow me to assist, Luna Lovegood." 

He went to see what Molly Weasley had left in the pantry while Luna put the kettle on. She was reaching into the cabinet for the cups when her sleeve brushed against one of the mugs, causing it to fall and shatter on the floor. She froze and it appeared as if she was going to be sick. For a moment Draco honestly thought she was going to faint. She dropped to her knees, frantically trying to gather up all the pieces. 

He knelt beside her. "Luna, it's okay. It's only a mug…" 

She looked up and he saw her eyes were filled with tears. She struggled to speak and finally got out the word, "Daddy's…" 

Then he understood. He helped her to her feet and held her close. "Shh….it's okay. Look." He summoned his wand and waved it over the remnants of the mug. "Reparo." The broken bits vibrated then flew back together. In an instant it reassembled and levitated into his hand. Draco showed it to her. "See? Good as new." He placed it on the counter. "As if by magic." 

Luna wiped a tear from her cheek and looked down in embarrassment. "Of course. I'm sorry. I could have done that myself. You must think me very stupid." 

Draco placed a finger under her chin and raised her face towards his. "I most certainly do not. Many words come to mind when I think of you, Luna Lovegood, but 'stupid' is absolutely NOT one of them." Their eyes locked for a moment before a sudden knock at the door caused them to jump. Luna looked confused and Draco asked, "You expecting anyone?" She shook her head and made her way to the door with Draco close behind, fully prepared to blast a nosy reporter if necessary. 

What they found was not a reporter but a fussy looking ministry representative instead. He offered his card as he pushed his way inside and took up a place at the kitchen table. He then began to produce a seemingly endless stream of forms and documents pertaining to Mr. Lovegood's estate, shoving them in front of Luna, demanding that they be filled out and signed at once. 

Luna's eyes began to glaze over and she glanced at Draco with a pleading expression. He gave a discrete nod before he reached across the table and relieved the startled man of all his scrolls and parchments. 

"Well, Purvis," Draco said, as he glanced down at the man's credentials. "It was Purvis, wasn't it? We thank you for your time but, as I am sure you are aware, Miss Lovegood couldn't POSSIBLY sign ANY documents until they have been fully reviewed by her legal consul." As he spoke, Draco pulled the spluttering official to his feet and propelled him towards the door. He deposited the man on the doorstep and dismissed him with a curt, "We'll be in touch" before shutting the door firmly in his face. 

He turned back to Luna and wiped his hands together. "Well, that's done and dusted."

She gave him an appreciative smile then gestured at the mountain of paper now sitting before her. "Thank you very much, Draco but...I don't have any legal consul." 

"I assumed as much." Draco draped his arm around her shoulders. "Which is why you and I are going to go through all of this together and make sure we understand it before you sign anything, okay?" 

She looked doubtful so Draco gave her a quick squeeze. "Hey. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Wit and cunning, remember? We can do this." He turned towards the counter and added, "Breakfast first, however. I believe we will need some sustenance before tackling this lot."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It didn't take long for them to figure out how daunting their undertaking was going to be, so Luna was relieved when Draco offered to stay with her until they had everything sorted out. After lunch he floo'd back to his flat, packed up a few items and temporarily moved into the guest room at the cottage.

They soon determined that many of the forms required dates and other information that Luna did not know off hand, so the first step was going through her father's files and deciphering his rather mystifying organizational system. Some things made perfect sense but others made even Luna shake her head in bewilderment. (For example, they found research materials on thestrals under the letter 'B' in the file cabinet with the heading, 'Black, Things that Are.") 

It was slow going but after a couple of days they began to make progress. One afternoon while searching for the deed to the property, Draco found a box containing a series of paintings done by Luna in a back closet. When he brought them into the living room, she practically danced with delight. "I thought these got destroyed when our old house exploded!" 

Draco held one up and studied it. "These are really well done, Luna. I didn't realize you were so artistic." He smiled as he thumbed through the stack, noticing a distinct theme in subject matter. "Or that you were so fond of rabbits." 

"They represent my patronus – the hare." She looked at him and asked, "What's your patronus, Draco?" 

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I was never able to conjure one. I don't really have a large catalog of the required happy memories to choose from so it seemed pointless to keep trying." 

Luna perked up and said, "Well, that was a long time ago. You have new memories and a new wand now. Want to give it a go?" 

Draco started to refuse but seeing her expression he realized that what she really wanted was a distraction from the task at hand. "Sure, why not?" 

Step by step, Luna reviewed the requirements for casting the spell. They tried the rest of the afternoon with no result. They broke for dinner and afterwards she had him make another attempt. They worked a while longer before Draco flopped down on the divan. "It's hopeless, Luna. I can't do it." 

Luna sat next to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can. You are a brilliant wizard so you obviously just have a kink in your aura blocking the memory we need to access. I think I can help with that, if you are willing to try something bit...unconventional." 

Draco made a face. "You mean like you crawling around in my head again?" 

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's a little game Daddy and I would sometimes play when we were stuck on a problem. I ask you a series of questions and you answer them as quickly as you can with the very first thing that comes to mind." 

Draco sighed, "Luna..." 

Luna giggled. "How sweet!" 

"What?" 

"It's very sweet that I was the very first thing to come to your mind but you really need to wait until I ask the questions." She leaned in. "Right - now relax, take a deep breath and clear your mind." 

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. Luna grinned. "Excellent! Like that. Now – pick one -coffee or tea?" 

Draco answered resignedly "Tea." 

Satisfied with that answer, Luna began throwing out questions in rapid succession. "Potions or charms?" 

"Potions." 

"Snorkacks or Humdingers?" 

Draco looked confused. "Umm...what..." 

Luna snapped her fingers in front of his face. "No. No thinking. Answer as quick as you can with the first thing that comes to mind - snorkacks or humdingers?" 

Draco stammered, "S-snorkacks?" 

Luna nodded her approval. "Chocolate or vanilla?" 

"Chocolate." 

"Inside or outside?" 

"Inside." 

"Wine or ale?" 

"Wine."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Cats" 

"Chicken or fish?" 

"Fish." 

"Seeker or chaser?" 

"Seeker." 

"Apparating or flying?"

"Flying" 

"Train or Portkey?"

"Train." 

"Blue or green?" 

"Green." 

"Angry or sad?" 

"Angry." 

Luna latched onto that answer. "Why are you angry right now?" 

"Because your father died and mine is still alive." Draco stopped. Where had that come from? 

Luna pressed on. "_Why_ does that make you angry?" 

The words seemed to fall out of his mouth. "Because you loved your father and you still had much to share with him. He should have danced at your wedding and been here to play with his grandchildren. I'm angry that I didn't get to apologize to him in person. I'm angry because it isn't fair." 

He sat back in shock at his own outburst. Luna ruffled his hair. "Oh, Draco. Who told you that life was going to be fair?" 

Draco folded his arms. "It...it ought to be." 

"Well, I am very sorry to be the one to inform you that it isn't." Luna stared at the fire then said, "It is fair in one respect, I suppose." 

"And that is...?" 

"Life is not fair but it's not fair to anyone which is what makes it fair to everyone in the long run." 

Draco tried to unspool that sentence in his mind. "I'm sorry. Come again?" 

"Don't you see? If it's not fair to anyone then that makes it fair to everyone." 

Draco wanted to pose another question but was so far lost that he wasn't even sure what to ask. He once again wondered if she was the most brilliant thinker of her time or if she was certifiably insane. He considered the possibility that perhaps she was both. 

Luna didn't give him time to brood over the question. She pulled him up from the divan and ordered, "Right – close your eyes. First happy memory that comes to mind. Don't think – go!" 

He closed his eyes and the first thing that came to mind was the night of his birthday. He let the memory fill him up – the sensation of Luna next to him on the broom, her scent, her laughter, her smile, the feeling of having someone actually consider him as a friend. He made the required motion with his wand, opened his eyes and whispered "Expecto Patronum." 

The room erupted in bright light and a large, silvery eagle soared gracefully around them. Luna squealed with delight before tackling him in a big bear hug. "You did it, Draco! You did it! That was wonderful! I knew you could do it!" 

In his excitement he picked her up and spun her around the room. In that moment Draco was quite certain that he could have produced a patronus strong enough to take on every dementor in Azkaban. 

xoxoxox

The exhilaration regarding the patronus made it impossible for Draco to fall asleep that night so he stayed up late reading. About two in the morning he was finally getting ready to extinguish the lights when he saw movement in the field next to the cottage. He grabbed his wand and slipped over to the window, expecting to see Rita Skeeter or one of her cronies. Instead he witnessed Luna engaged in a joyous dance under the stars. 

She was barefoot and wore a long white nightgown covered with a green dressing robe. He strained his ears but was unable to hear anything other than the normal night noises of the countryside so apparently the music existed only in her head as she stepped and spun around the field. 

He watched until she slowed then stopped and he grinned as he saw her curtsey to the four ordinal points – North, South, East and West. He ducked behind the curtain as she turned back to the cottage and waited until he heard the kitchen door open and close safely before going to bed. 

Despite his best efforts, curiosity got the better of Draco over breakfast. "Luna, I didn't mean to pry but I couldn't sleep last night and saw something out of the window…" 

Luna's expression brightened. "Oh! You saw my attempt at siog damhsa!" 

"What?" 

"Siog damsha. At least I think that's what you call it. Irish is a very complicated language." She shook her head. "It's a fairy dance. When Daddy bought this place he wrote and told me that if you dance in that field on a certain night then the fairies will join you. Unfortunately I never learned the exact date that it is supposed to happen, so whenever I have the opportunity I give it a try, hoping I'll get lucky and have a dance with the fey folk." She sighed. "But I either haven't found the right day or my performance hasn't been acceptable because it always ends up being just me out there." 

Draco smiled. "Your dancing was beautiful so I'm sure that the only problem is that you haven't found the proper date yet." 

"Thank you, Draco!" She leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was beginning to think it was because I wasn't dancing naked!" 

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice, mumbled something incoherent and dug into his breakfast, at a complete loss as how to respond to that statement. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The following day as Draco was in the kitchen preparing tea, Luna began sorting some of her recently neglected post. When he returned to the sitting room he was alarmed to see her on the divan, holding a letter as tears rolled down her face. 

"Luna? What's wrong? What's happened?" 

In a voice so small he could barely hear it, she replied, "Garrick Ollivander has died." 

Draco sat down the tray and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Luna. I am so sorry. When?" 

"The day after Daddy's funeral." She sniffed then whispered. "All gone..." They sat in silence for a long time before she asked, "Draco? Have you ever not realized that you had a dream until there was no chance of it coming true?" 

"Sorry, love. Not entirely sure I understand the question?" The endearment came out so effortlessly that neither of them noticed or acknowledged it. 

He watched as she struggled to put her thoughts into words. "I mean...I don't know that I ever thought about it in detail but in the back of my mind I always had this...vision, I suppose." She stared off into the distance. "I am walking down Diagon Alley, holding hands with a little girl - my daughter. We are going to Ollivander's so she can get her first wand. I pictured Mr. Ollivander making a big production out of the selection process and afterwards we would visit my father, who would sweep her up into his lap and tell her fabulous stories about the wood and the core of her wand and plan all of the wondrous things they would do together..." 

Her voice broke. "Except now, none of that will ever happen." She bit her lip in an attempt to stem the tears. "So now I must not only grieve the loss of my father and my friend, but also the loss of my dream as well." 

Draco held her close. "I think I know what you mean now." He swallowed hard. "I think there are a great many dreams that need to be grieved because of this bloody war." He gently kissed the top of her head. "But maybe there will be new dreams to take their place, eh?" 

"Maybe..." Luna gave a weak nod before rising to her feet. "Thank you, Draco, but I believe I need some time alone right now. I will be outside if you need me." 

Draco spent the rest of the day near the window, keeping an eye on Luna as she sat in the field among the flowers. She came back inside for dinner but remained unusually quiet. She read in front of the fire after the meal but retired early to her room. Draco tidied up and went to bed, wishing he knew some way to help her cope with this latest blow.

xoxoxox

That night a violent storm blew up and the wind managed to loosen the shutters on the guest room window. As Draco got up to correct the problem he was startled to see Luna out in the field. She was wearing the same nightgown and robe as before but this time she was standing motionless, face up to the sky, arms outstretched. He couldn't tell how long she had been there but it was evident even from a distance that she was completely drenched. 

Draco grabbed his robe, his wand and an old umbrella he had noticed propped next to the front door then rushed out to shield her from the downpour. Even though he was standing quite close he was forced to raise his voice in order to be heard over the storm. "Luna?! Come inside. You're going to catch your death out here. I don't think the fairies are going be out in this weather." 

"I'm not here for the fairies, Draco." A sudden burst of lightning revealed that her eyes were red and swollen. "Mum used to say that rain had the power to make everything clean and new. It washed away the bad things that had accumulated and gave everything a fresh start. I want it to do the same for me." 

Draco began to protest but she pleaded, "Would you stay out here with me, Draco? Please? I just want the pain to stop." 

Draco thought quickly and countered, "O_ne minute_. If I stay out here with you for _one_ minute will you _promise_ to come right back inside?" 

Luna nodded then wrapped her delicate fingers around his wrist, lowering the umbrella. She stepped away until their joined arms were completely spread. She tilted her head back towards the storm clouds and indicated that he should do the same. 

Draco was now convinced that he had lost whatever vestiges of sanity he had left. He counted out the requisite minute and decided that he wasn't going to give her the opportunity to rethink the agreement. He scooped her up and carried her limp body back to the cottage. 

He could feel how cold she was through the soaked fabric of her gown and robe but it was her complete lack of resistance that frightened him the most. As soon as they came through door he flicked his wand towards the fireplace and deposited her in front of a now roaring fire. He performed a quick drying charm on both of them and hurried to the kitchen to fix her a hot cup of tea. 

When he returned a few minutes later she was curled up on the floor, asleep. He levitated the divan closer to the fire and placed her gently onto it, summoned a blanket and tucked it around her. He settled into the easy chair across the room and kept watch until he eventually nodded off, all the while hoping that the rain had washed away at least some of her pain. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Draco woke with a start and blinked as he tried to recall the events of the previous evening. He sat upright at the sight of the now empty divan, feeling a slight bit of apprehension regarding Luna's whereabouts. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen so he crept warily towards the other room then leaned against the doorway in relief. 

Luna was at the sink with her back towards him. She must have been up for a while as she was now showered, dressed and preparing breakfast. The radio was playing an old Celestina Warbuck song and Luna was humming and swaying to the music. Without turning around she said, "Good morning, Draco." 

Draco shook his head. "How did you know..." 

Luna laughed. "Still not a mind reader, Draco." She remained facing the sink but gestured in front of her. "I saw your reflection in the window." 

He chuckled. "Too clever by half, you are." 

"Well, I can't have you getting the drop on me, now can I?" She smiled over her shoulder. "Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." 

"Thank you. You should have gotten me up to help." 

"Not much to do, really. You know Mrs. Weasley left enough food after the funeral to feed an army for a month. Besides, you helped enough last night." She sat beside him and nudged his arm. "Thank you for that." 

He reached over and quickly squeezed her hand. "Anytime. Feeling better?" 

Luna sipped her tea and considered the question. "I suppose. When I woke up this morning I realized that I shouldn't be looking for short cuts to healing. I need to allow myself to feel the pain, accept it for what it is and let it run its course." She passed him the toast. "Sorry I didn't figure that out before risking your life to pneumonia." 

"No worries. It will take more than a little rain to bring me down, I'm afraid." 

"I would hope. I'd be lost without you. " she said. Draco fumbled with the butter then focused on his food. 

After breakfast, Draco showered and changed while Luna made another pass through the estate documents. When he emerged he was surprised to see her sitting at the kitchen table with her hands folded, the papers in neat piles around her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"That's it." 

"What do you mean?" 

Luna motioned towards the mountain of documents. "I mean, with the exception of three pages that have to be signed in front of a Ministry witness, I think we've got them all done." 

"Really?" Draco felt his heart sink a little at this news. 

"Best I can tell." 

"Well. That's good, right?" 

She smiled but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Of course. It's what we were trying to do, right?" They sat for a minute before she asked, "Will you go to the ministry with me to file everything?" 

"Absolutely." Draco said. "Got to see the thing through, don't we?" 

There was another silence then Luna asked, "So... should we go now or wait until after lunch?" 

"Oh, after lunch. Definitely." He punctuated the thought with a couple of sharp taps on the table. "Mornings are a nightmare at the ministry. No one's fully awake or had a proper breakfast and the only thing worse than an overworked ministry official is a tired and hungry overworked ministry official." 

Luna nodded firmly. "Oh, absolutely. I agree." She toyed with one of the quills in front of her. "Does leave us with some time to kill this morning, though." 

"Hmmm. That it does." Draco scratched his chin. "I suppose we could go on a little expedition. Fancy a visit with the thestrals?" 

Luna's eyes widened. She had not left the cottage since the funeral. "Really? You'd go with me?" 

"Of course I would. If that little foal doesn't see me soon he might forget about me. Can't have that, can we?" 

Luna threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Draco!" She took off running towards her room. "Let me get my jacket!" She called back, "Don't forget the meat!" 

He laughed and shook his head, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

xoxoxo

They stayed so long with the thestrals Draco was forced to point out that if they didn't start back soon the offices would be closed when they arrived. They returned to the cottage, gathered up all of the documents and got to the ministry just before quitting time. The clerk seemed a bit irritated by their last minute appearance but got everything processed and with three strokes of a pen it was all completed. 

They returned to the cottage and considered the now strangely empty space in front of them before sitting down to dinner. When they had finished, Luna surveyed the room again. "Just in time, I suppose," she said. 

"In time for what?" 

She began tidying up. "I recently received a job offer to help the Scamander Institute with their trainee enrichment program." 

"The Scamander Institute? Luna, that's wonderful! They're one of the most prestigious scientific establishments in the wizarding world. When did this happen?" 

She summoned a dish towel and began to wipe off the counter. "I got the formal acceptance letter yesterday. With the other news, I forgot to mention it." 

"Congratulations! When would you start?" 

She paused her cleaning. "Tomorrow." 

Draco blinked slowly. "That's...very soon." 

"Well, I wouldn't actually start work then. They have an orientation program that I would need to complete. That begins tomorrow." 

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Oh..so...will you be... I mean the Scamander Institute is quite some distance away. Will you be...moving there?" 

She placed the towel back on its place near the sink. "No. It's not that kind of position. Most of my work can be done from anywhere. I'm going to be developing parts of their curriculum and then training the instructors on how to present it so I only need to be onsite a couple of days a month. I thought that would work well because then I could continue my own research, care for the thestral herd and...other things." She twisted a piece of her hair between her fingers. "I have made a decision regarding my living arrangements, however." 

Draco shifted slightly. "Oh?" 

Luna nodded. "It seems silly to keep paying rent on the flat since Daddy has left me the cottage. It would make more sense for me to live here, don't you think?" 

"Absolutely. Makes perfect sense." Draco wiped a nonexistent crumb off the table. "Bit remote, though. Will you get lonely?" 

Luna continued to twirl the lock of hair. "I might. " She looked at Draco. "Do you know anyone that would stop by for dinner from time to time to keep me company?" 

Draco pretended to consider that for a moment. "I may know _someone_ that could fit that into his busy schedule. If he were to be invited, of course."

"I think that could be arranged." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you so much for everything, Draco. I truly could not have made it through this without you." 

"Anytime, Luna." He held her longer than he meant to then forced himself to step back. "Right. Best gather my things and get back to my place. You've got things to do in order to get ready for tomorrow, I'm sure." He walked quickly back to the guest room and with a flick of his wand packed his belongings. 

When he returned Luna was standing beside the fireplace. "Got everything, then?" 

Draco hoisted the bag on his shoulder. "Think so. If you find anything I've left, you can send it by owl, I suppose." 

Luna hesitated then produced something from behind her back. "Here. It's not much. Just a little something to say thank you for all your help." 

It was one of her rabbit paintings, except it was now embellished to include a beautiful silver eagle soaring overhead. Draco studied it closely. Her brushwork was so delicate that he almost thought he could see the bird's wings move. 

"Luna, this is remarkable! When did you do this?" 

"I couldn't sleep that night." She toyed with the hem of her jumper. "I know it doesn't really match your decor but I thought..." 

"It's beautiful. I shall cherish it always." He cleared his throat. "And, of course, I expect you to come by the flat and visit it very soon. Make sure I've placed it in the proper spot, okay?" As he stepped into the fireplace, he added, "Perhaps tomorrow evening you could send me an owl and let me know how things went on your first day? If you have time, that is." 

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "I should be done with the orientation around six. I'll probably go back to the flat after that and start packing up. I'll write before bed?" 

"Please do. I'd love to hear all about it." 

There was another quick hug then a moment later he was standing in his own flat. He placed the painting on the mantle before unpacking his things. He came back to the kitchen and started the kettle for tea. As the water boiled he reached into the cupboard and placed two cups and saucers on the tray with the teapot. He sat on the sofa and was halfway done pouring the second cup before he realized what he was doing. 

He shook his head, picked up the extraneous cup and saucer and returned them to the kitchen. He settled in, sipped his tea and tried to read but something felt off. It took a while before he figured out what it was. He had become used to Luna's legs being draped across his lap or her head resting on his shoulder as they read in the evenings in front of the fire. He tried sitting in a few different positions but nothing seemed right so he gave up and went to bed. 

He laid awake for a long time but something seemed wrong there as well. It finally occurred to him that he had become accustomed to the sounds of the countryside around the cottage as well as Luna's rhythmic breathing coming from the room next to his at night. He tossed and turned and eventually drifted off into a restless sleep. 

The next morning he stumbled into the kitchen, rooted around in the icebox and called out, "Luna! Are we out of pumpkin juice?" before it dawned on him that she wasn't there to answer. 

The rest of the morning went the same way. He found himself beginning conversations and searching for her voice, her hand or her scent. He became increasingly agitated and found it difficult to focus on his work. He soon abandoned the attempt all together and wrote a quick note to Andromeda to see if he could stop by for a visit. Within the hour he received a response and he went around to her house straightaway. 

He had no sooner stepped into the room before Teddy catapulted into his arms. "Oi! Watch it there, big man! You almost knocked me down!" He tickled the child and was rewarded with a cascade of giggles. 

Andromeda ruffled the little boy's hair. "Teddy? Why don't you go find your new book to show Draco, okay?" As Teddy toddled back to his room, Andromeda gave her nephew a hug. "It's good to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today?" 

"I had some free time and wanted to check in on you and Teddy. I haven't seen you since Mr. Lovegood's funeral." Draco watched the child make his down the hallway. "He's growing so fast." 

"He is at that." Andromeda gestured towards the sofa. "Please, sit. I was just getting ready for tea. Will you join me?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

Andromeda poured a cup and offered Draco a biscuit. "Speaking of the funeral, how is Luna holding up?" 

"As well as can be expected I suppose. It was obviously a tremendous loss for her and then to find out that Mr. Ollivander passed at nearly the same time..." Draco sipped his tea. "It's been a rough couple of weeks." 

"I'm sure she appreciates having someone like you around to comfort her. I don't know how I would have survived losing Edward and Nymphadora without the support of my friends." 

"I only wish there was more I could do," said Draco. 

"Sometimes the best thing we can do for our loved ones is to simply be there for them." Andromeda stirred the sugar into her tea. "Where is Luna today?" 

"Started her new job this morning." 

"Really? How wonderful. Where is she working?" 

Draco related the specifics of the job and Luna's decision to move into the cottage. Andromeda listened carefully then asked, "And how do you feel about all of this, Draco?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"About Luna's job, the move, things like that." 

"Fine. I mean, the move makes perfect sense. There is no need for her to waste her money on rent when her father has left her a lovely cottage to live in. And the job is a tremendous opportunity. It's about bloody time someone recognized her skills and gave her a job worthy of her talents." 

"I agree. It will probably mean that she won't be around quite as much, though, won't it?" 

Draco poured himself another cup. "Not really. She will only be onsite at the Institute a couple of days a month. It was part of the reason she took the position, so she would still have time for her other projects." 

At that moment Teddy waddled back in clutching a book. He deposited it in Draco's lap and then solemnly ordered, "Wait!" before starting back towards his room. 

Andromeda smiled. "He expects you to read to him but he requires an audience. It will take at least one more trip for him to bring all of his toys out for the show." 

Draco noticed the book's title and laughed. "_My First Book of Fantastic Beasts_? Luna will be disappointed that I was asked to read this instead of her." 

Andromeda paused then asked, "Draco, did Luna ever live in the cottage at the same time as her father?" 

"I don't think so. She moved into the flat right after leaving school and it was my understanding that her father was away most of the time after the war. Why?" 

Andromeda reached for the teapot. "I only ask because I know that it was difficult for me to get used to living in the home that Edward and I shared after he died. I found myself pouring out a second cup of tea, setting his place at the table, starting conversations without remembering he wasn't there. We always curled up beside each other in the evenings and when he was gone I could swear I could still feel his presence - like that 'phantom limb syndrome', you know? Where an amputee thinks they can still feel the appendage they lost?" 

Draco stared at the table, thinking about the previous evening without Luna. He cleared his throat and said, "Really? How did you get over that?" 

"I didn't. Still happens all the time." She shook her head. "It's the price you pay, Draco, when you love someone so very much." 

Before he knew it, Draco heard himself asking a question he hadn't even admitted was on his mind. "How did you know?" 

"Know what?" His aunt asked. "That I loved Edward?" 

Draco nodded. She thought for a moment. "It's hard to say, really. It came on so slowly that I didn't realize it at first. We were in the same year at school. I was, of course, the dutiful Pure Blood Slytherin and Edward a lowly, Muggle-born Hufflepuff." She made an exaggerated face that caused Draco to chuckle. 

"We had some classes together and at first I was simply intrigued that a Muggle born could be so adept at magic. Mind you, Sirius and I were already far less rigid than the rest of our family in regards to how we felt about blood status, but I will admit, I was still surprised at the amount of natural ability Edward possessed." 

She wrapped her hands around her teacup. "The more I watched him, however, the more I was drawn to him as a person. He was incredibly kind to students of every house, always thinking of others, willing to sacrifice his own needs to help other people. In my world that sort of attitude had always been deemed a weakness but through him I realized it was a very special kind of strength." 

Her eyes grew sad. "I hate to admit it but I first began spending time with him to see if I could catch him out - to prove that no one could possibly be that good of a person in real life - that he had to have an angle or an ulterior motive. Over time, however, I learned it was simply who he was...and that I loved him for it. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was quite a handsome bloke as well." 

She gazed at the portrait of her late husband that hung over the fireplace. "I suppose I recognized that it was more than friendship when my parents found out about the relationship and forbid me from seeing him again. When suddenly confronted with the possibility of not having him in my life, I was devastated." 

She turned back to Draco. "I mean, while Edward and I didn't always agree on things, I realized that he was the first person I wanted to talk to in the morning, the last person I wanted to talk to at night and the only person whose opinion truly mattered to me. If there was a crowd, his was the face that I searched for and the feeling I got when I saw his smile was like nothing else in the world. No matter where we were, if he held my hand, I felt like I was home." 

She placed her cup on the table. "Took me some time to get up the nerve to say anything, but I started to worry that if I didn't speak up I could miss my chance. That some other witch would figure out how remarkable Edward was and I knew that I couldn't live with that. So I defied my family and confessed my feelings to him...and it was the best decision I ever made." 

Just then Teddy reappeared with his arms full of stuffed animals. He tossed them onto Draco's lap, climbed onto the sofa and pointed at the book. "Wead!" 

Draco dutifully read the book multiple times until Teddy's eyes began to droop and before long the child was fast asleep. As Andromeda reached for her grandson, Draco stood and gave her a hug. "Thank you very much for the tea. I should be getting back now." 

Andromeda lifted the sleeping child into her arms. "It was my pleasure, nephew. Please stop by again soon, okay?" Draco nodded and made his way back to his flat, leaving Andromeda to hope that he had actually heard what she had been trying to say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Draco sat at his kitchen table, mulling over the conversation with his aunt. Her words were forcing him to examine certain feelings he had been experiencing recently. 

It occurred to him, for instance, that it had become second nature for him to be touching Luna whenever they were together - holding her hand, placing his arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair as she sat next to him on the sofa. 

His mind went back to the evening he had first cast a Patronus and the joyous embrace they had shared. He then thought about the night he carried her inside from the storm and how natural it had felt for her to be in his arms. 

Andromeda had likened dealing with her husband's absence to phantom limb syndrome and Draco found himself in agreement with that comparison. Last night he had tried to dismiss the feeling as the product of repetitive conditioning. He had spent several days alone with Luna and simply became habituated to her presence. Now he had to admit there was much more to it than that. 

He attempted to break the problem down in a scientific manner. He acknowledged that one of the difficulties he was facing was a lack of prior experience with this particular emotion. He had never been truly in love before - nothing more than schoolboy crushes and a brief fling with a pureblood witch his parent's had deemed 'acceptable' - so he felt a bit out of his depth trying to define his feelings about Luna. 

He remembered Andromeda's description of love and he had to admit that he felt all of those things about Luna but he wanted a more definitive conclusion before risking a move. After careful consideration he decided upon a plan. He was a scientist and if a scientist wanted to test a particular theory he conducted experiments and noted the results of certain actions. 

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after seven. He grabbed his wand and the top hat off the mantle and apparated away.

A few minutes later, Luna heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Draco leaning against the doorframe wearing the hat at a jaunty angle. "Draco! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Helping you pack," he said. "Friends don't wait to be asked to help, you know. That is on the list." He tipped the hat and pulled a bag of takeout from inside. "Besides, I thought you might be hungry after your first day. I hope curry is okay?" 

"Okay? It's fabulous! Thank you so much!" She gave him a big hug and he felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine. He took the opportunity to breath in her unique scent before collecting himself and stepping back. He noticed that action had most definitely produced a result. 

"Right." He looked around and saw she had made a good start on boxing up her belongings. "It would be a shame to have you reopen what you've already packed up so picnic style it is then?" 

They settled down on the floor and for the next couple of hours Draco listened as Luna shared the events of her first day at the institute, enjoying the sparkle in her eyes and laughing as she provided vivid descriptions of the people she had met. He felt an odd tug in his stomach, however, when she mentioned how helpful some of her male co-workers had been. 

When they finished eating, he offered to help her finish packing. They started off quite efficiently but in short order they found themselves curled up on the sofa as Luna shared stories of how she and her father had acquired various items. At one point, she laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against him. 

The sensation that flowed through Draco at that moment was beyond his capacity to describe. He wanted nothing more than to sink into that feeling and never come back up. He ventured a glance at her just as she turned her face up towards him. The urge to kiss her almost overwhelmed him and it took every ounce of restraint he could summon to control himself. 

At that moment the clock struck ten and Draco leapt to his feet. "Oh. My. Look at the time. I best leave you to it. You said you have an early day ahead of you." He took two quick steps back. "Hope all goes well tomorrow. Be sure and give me an update. See you soon. Good night." There was a loud pop and he was gone. 

Seconds later he materialized in his flat and collapsed into a chair. He stared at the wall and groaned loudly before admitting to himself that his experiment had indeed produced a definitive outcome - he had fallen in love with his best friend. This conclusion brought up yet another predicament - determining how to proceed. 

As he saw it there were two options - declare his feelings or keep quiet. He briefly considered staying silent on the matter but he remembered Andromeda's comment about the possibility of seeing Edward with another witch. Draco tried to imagine how he would feel if some other wizard pursued Luna and he recalled her mentions of the male co-workers at the Institute. The mere thought of watching another man hold her made him physically ill so he quickly nixed that option. 

That left admitting his feelings to her, which proved to be an equally terrifying notion. His main concern was the loss of their friendship. He knew that he couldn't bear that but it occurred to him that she also valued the relationship and she was terribly clever when it came to other people's feelings. If she didn't feel the same way she would find a way for them to overcome the awkwardness. Hell, he thought, she would probably offer to obliviate the memory to save him the embarrassment of an unrequited declaration. 

He was trying to work out the best way of broaching the subject with her when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see Luna standing in the hallway, holding the top hat. He opened the door and she marched into his living room. 

"Luna? What are you doing here?" 

"You forgot this." She reached up and planted the hat on his head. "And this." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips firmly against his. Draco froze as his brain tried to process what was happening. After a moment with no response Luna pulled back and stared at her shoes. 

Draco stammered, "W-why did you do that?" 

"Because I wanted to." She looked up at him. "Because I liked it." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Because I am in love with you, Draco Malfoy and I have been for quite some time now."

Draco stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. Taking his silence for rejection she began to move away. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, Draco. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how..." 

She never got to finish that sentence. Finally regaining his senses, Draco pulled her back and kissed her - tentatively at first and then with more confidence as he felt her respond. When they finally broke apart Luna whispered, "Why did you do that, Draco Malfoy?" 

"Because I wanted to." He brushed his hand lightly over her cheek. "Because I liked it." He cradled her face in his hands. "Because I am in love with you, Luna Lovegood, and I think I have been for quite some time now." 

Luna raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then why didn't you do something about it?" 

"Apparently, I'm a little slow on the uptake," Draco admitted. "And once I did realize it, I didn't know what to do - that particular scenario was not mentioned anywhere on the list." 

Luna wound her arms around his neck. "True. My oversight. I shall have to correct that immediately." She drew his face towards hers and kissed him once more - a kiss much slower and deeper than the ones before. 

Draco felt his knees go weak. When they finally parted he rested his forehead on hers and gasped, "Merlin's beard! Is it supposed to feel like this?" 

Luna giggled. "Like what?" 

Draco blushed. "Like my heart is going to burst out of my chest." 

Luna nodded in mock solemnity. "Afraid so. Feel that?" She placed his fingers on her neck so he could feel the blood coursing just below the surface. "Pulse racing, heart pounding, dizziness, difficulty thinking straight?" Draco nodded. "Sounds like we both have the classic symptoms, then." 

Draco pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. "Bloody hell, how do people live through it?" 

"Best I can tell they hold on tight and fall into it together." 

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Together, huh?" 

"Yes," Luna said. "Of course it doesn't stay like this forever." 

Draco pulled back slightly. "No?" 

Luna shook her head. "No. I can remember Mum saying that it was like when you learned to fly. At first, every time you left the ground there was an overwhelming rush of adrenaline but over time it turned into something different, something better - a deep sense of contentment. Something calm and peaceful yet still exciting at the same time." 

Draco smiled. "That sounds wonderful." 

"I think so too." Luna's lips lightly skimmed his as she whispered, "So what do you say, Draco Malfoy? Want to learn to fly together?" 

"I would love to," Draco murmured. This time when he kissed her, he forced himself to focus as he tried to memorize everything about the moment - how she felt, smelled, tasted - so he could relive it forever. 

Eventually Luna stepped back and sighed, "If I don't leave now then I won't be able to leave at all." 

Draco's arms remained around her waist. "For the record, I am okay with that option." 

Luna grinned. "So am I, but I have a commitment in the morning, remember? I have to complete my orientation and after that...well, twenty five student instructors are not going to teach themselves the proper protocols for breeding Blast Ended Skrewts." 

"No, I suppose not." Draco kissed her forehead. "May I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" 

Luna shook her head. "Sorry. I already have plans with Ginny. She's been so busy with Quidditch that I promised her weeks ago that the first open date on her schedule was set aside for Girl's Night." She straightened his collar. "The day _after_ tomorrow, however, my calendar is completely open. How about meeting me for brunch at the cottage and we can see where the day takes us?" 

Draco nodded. "It's a date then." 

They embraced once more before Luna stepped to the center of the room and raised her wand. She whispered "Sweet Dreams, Draco Malfoy" then apparated away. After she left, Draco stayed awake for a long time, replaying the events of the evening in his mind over and over. Eventually he went to bed without changing because her scent was still lingering on his clothes. 

Draco woke the next morning snuggling his pillow and murmuring her name. Thirty minutes and one very cold shower later he found himself sitting in his kitchen trying to convince himself that the previous night had not been a dream. He laughed when Luna's owl arrived moments later with a note that read, "_You weren't dreaming and I meant every word. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. All My Love, Luna._" 

Draco pressed the parchment to his lips, grabbed the top hat and did a giddy little dance around the room. He spent much of the day prowling through the Tomes and Scrolls looking for a gift for Luna, settling upon a rare, signed first edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ that he had noticed her admiring on a previous trip. He deliberately went to bed early that evening in anticipation of more sweet dreams. 

Instead, he woke up inside of a nightmare. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

In the early hours of the morning Draco was torn from his sleep by a loud pounding noise. He threw on a robe and stumbled to the door, wand in hand. He checked the peep hole and was confused to see Ginny Weasley beating on the door with such ferocity that he honestly thought it might come off its hinges. He opened up and had to duck to avoid being hit as she swung again. 

"What the hell, woman?! Are you drunk?!" 

Ginny grabbed his arm, panting from the exertion. "St. Mungo's. Now." She then said the three words that brought his world crumbling down around him:

"Luna's been attacked." 

The following series of events would forever remain a blur to Draco - apparating to St Mungo's with Ginny, racing through the hallways, entering the room and seeing Luna lying so very still, her pale face bruised and bloodied. He assumed something had happened at the Institute and he vaguely recalled asking which creature had done this to her. The one thing he would never forget was the sickening twist in his gut when he heard Ginny's answer. 

"It wasn't an animal. At least not the kind you're thinking of." The youngest Weasley nearly spit the words out. "Three men forced their way into her flat and did this to her." 

Draco's mind spun as he tried to take in her explanation. Luna and Ginny had gone for dinner then back to Luna's flat. Their conversation went on so late that Luna insisted her friend stay over and leave in the morning. Ginny was sleeping soundly when she was awakened by the sounds of a struggle. When she looked out she witnessed three men attacking Luna – two trying to hold her down and another trying to force her to drink something. Ginny began firing off hexes while at the same time summoning Harry. He arrived almost immediately with an entire team of aurors. They quickly overpowered the men but Luna collapsed and no one had been able to revive her. They rushed her to St. Mungo's and Ginny went to fetch Draco while Harry kept watch over their friend. 

At the mention of Harry, Draco became aware the man was standing by the door. He flew across the room and grabbed the auror by the collar of his robe. "Who did this, Potter? Why? What..." 

Harry placed his hand on Draco's chest. "Calm down, Malfoy, okay? We were still trying to figure it all out when I left the scene, but near as we can tell, Luna was targeted as some sort of… test subject. They wanted to force a potion on her so they could …" 

Draco tightened his grip. "Who is_ 'they', _Potter? W_hat _potion?!" 

"The 'who' we are still working on." Harry tried to keep his voice calm. "The 'what' ...is liquid despair." 

"Bloody hell!" He swallowed hard. "How much did they give her?" Harry hesitated and Draco pushed, "More or less than Dumbledore?!"

Harry averted his eyes. "The flagon they had contained at least as much, maybe more." 

Draco felt his knees buckle and he staggered back onto the side of the bed, unable to breath properly. Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. "Malfoy...Malfoy..." Getting no response, he gave a firm shake and shouted, "Draco!" 

Draco's eyes snapped into focus upon hearing his given name. Harry guided him into the chair nearest Luna's bed. "Listen to me. You have to remember that Albus drank it all willingly. Luna was fighting them, okay, so her exposure that way was limited. The problem is..."

Harry's hesitation frightened Draco more than anything else. "The problem is WHAT, Potter?" 

Harry sighed. "The problem is that during the struggle her lip was cut so some of the potion got absorbed directly into her bloodstream. The bezaor the healers gave her when we arrived was enough to bring up what was in her stomach but the potion had already worked its way into her system. They've given her some dreamless sleep to help her cope with the pain and they are going to keep her under for a while as they try to flush this junk out but no one really knows how her body - or her mind - is going to respond."

Ginny stepped forward. "Will someone please explain to me what the hell this stuff is?" 

Draco took Luna's hand and in a low voice said, "Liquid despair. One of the Dark Lord's nastier creations. It causes excruciating physical pain while removing all traces of hope from the person that consumes it. Makes them relive horrible experiences from their life and causes them to feel like there is no point in going on." 

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore had to consume a batch to get to one of the horcruxes. He begged me to …" He looked at Ginny and Draco and decided against finishing that story. Instead he mumbled, "I-It was bad." 

Ginny turned pale. "Well, what's the antidote?" 

Harry shook his head. "That's the problem. There isn't one. We only know of two other humans that ever ingested this potion and they both died within a few hours due to other circumstances." He glanced at Draco and noted the anguish in the other man's eyes.

Before he could continue, another team of healers bustled in. They pushed everyone out of the way and set to work on the cuts and bruises Luna had sustained during the struggle as well as making sure that she was getting the proper amount of fluids. 

While they were treating Luna, Molly Weasley arrived, having been alerted by Ron of the situation. Upon entering the room, Ginny's mother was immediately struck by Draco's appearance. He was pacing restlessly on bare feet, clad in only pajama bottoms and a dressing gown. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his eyes had a wild look about them. For a young man that had always cared a great deal about how he presented himself in public, she found the sight extremely unnerving. 

As the healers were finishing up, Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Go home and get some rest, Malfoy. We'll let you know if anything changes." 

Draco whipped around and snarled, "Are you _mad_, Potter? Do you actually think for one single second that I am going to leave her after she's been _attacked_?" 

"She'll be perfectly safe. I am placing an auror outside her door," Harry insisted. 

Draco snapped, "Fine. The more the merrier. Still doesn't change the fact that I am not going anywhere until she wakes up and tells me otherwise." 

Harry sighed. "Be reasonable, Malfoy." 

Draco poked a finger hard into Harry's chest. "_You_ want reason? Fine. _I_ want assurances. Can you, right now, make an oath that she is completely safe?" He punctuated each question with a jab. "Can you _promise_ me there is no one still out there looking to hurt her? Can you _swear_ that you are 100% certain that everyone involved in her attack is locked up behind bars in Azkaban, never to see the light of day again?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well...no. No, I can't make any of those promises right now."

Draco's voice hardened. "Okay, so answer me this. If it was the woman you love," He motioned towards Ginny. "If it was _her_ lying in that bed - would you stroll off and leave someone else to look after her?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"Right." Draco pulled a chair close to the bed and dropped into it. "Then here I stay. " He turned his back on everyone else and gave his full attention to Luna, holding her hand and gently stroking her arm.

Molly stood in the back of the room, taking it all in. The children had been telling her of the growing bond between Draco and Luna and she had to admit that she been one of the many that had questions after seeing them together at Xeno's funeral. 

She blushed at the memory of the unkind things she said about Draco upon returning home from the wake. Arthur had let her go on for a bit before reminding her that Draco was the same age as Ron. Her husband then asked her to consider how their youngest son would have fared if he had been raised with Lucius as a father and forced to navigate the choices Draco had been faced with. 

"After all Molly," Arthur said, "Weren't you the one who kept pointing out that they were just children?" 

He was right, of course. They had been children, all of them. In her eyes they weren't much more than children now. Children that had been forced to grow up far too fast and experience things that no one, no matter their age, should have ever endured. Children that, in many ways, never had a childhood at all. 

Molly then recalled the attack on her husband and she recognized the look on Draco's face. She knew he would not be moved and that no one should try to force him. It was quite clear that if Luna were still in danger that no one would protect her more fiercely than the young man currently at her bedside. 

Realizing it was pointless to try and convince Draco to go, Harry went back to the ministry to check on the investigation. Molly took that opportunity to insist her daughter accompany her to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. As they were leaving the room, Ginny stopped and stared at Luna. She gripped the door handle and turned her attention to Draco. 

"Luna has been my friend since we were little girls, Draco. She is the closest thing I have in this world to a sister." Her eyes flashed with anger. "So if there is anything left of these bastards once you get finished, then I would _very much_ like a piece of them as well." 

Draco gave her a terse nod but Ginny could tell by his expression that it had been a futile request. Even a brief look at his face made one thing abundantly clear - there would be nothing left of the men that hurt Luna once Draco got hold of them. 

xoxoxo

Not two hours later, Draco was stunned to find Molly Weasley standing in the doorway once more, this time holding a bundle out towards him. "I knew you wouldn't leave so I went through my boys' things and brought you a couple of shirts, a jumper, a pair of trousers and some socks. I didn't know your shoe size but I thought the slippers would suffice until you can get home for your own things." Draco's astonished silence lasted for almost a full minute and the woman began to look uncomfortable. "I know they are not of the quality you're used to…"

Draco came to his senses and rose from his chair. "No! I mean, it's not that. I mean…" He took the parcel and bowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. This is very much appreciated." He held the clothing tight and asked, "C-Could I impose upon you to stay with her for a moment while I change?"

Molly's expression softened. "It's no imposition at all, Draco. Take your time." Seeing him hesitate, she added, "I won't leave her, I promise."

Draco ducked into the attached bath where he quickly dressed, splashed some cold water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. When he emerged Mrs. Weasley was adjusting Luna's pillows and bed sheets, speaking to her in a soft voice. "There, dear. That should be more comfortable for you. Don't want you to be sore when you wake up now, do we?" The older woman looked at Draco. "Feel a bit better now?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Draco resumed his spot next to the bedside and took Luna's hand in his.

Molly pulled up another chair and sat beside him. "Any more word on her condition?"

Draco shook his head, his eyes never leaving Luna's face. Molly wavered then reached up and removed the crystal pendant she was wearing. She held it out to Draco. "Here, lad. Luna gave this to me after my son died." Her voice trembled. "She placed it around my neck at his funeral and said that the stone had properties that would provide peace and comfort. Maybe it will help her now."

Draco hesitated. "Are you sure...?"

Molly nodded. "She needs it more than I do at the moment."

Draco took the necklace and gently opened Luna's hand. He placed the crystal in the center of her palm and wrapped the chain around her fingers. He closed her hand around the stone and pressed his lips to her wrist. He clasped her hand in his and stared hard into her face, hoping for some sort of reaction. He held his breath but nothing changed. He slumped back into his chair. 

Molly rested her hand on his forearm. "You really love her, don't you, dear?" 

Draco nodded as a tear rolled down his face. On instinct, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a maternal embrace. "Poor boy. I know how you feel. When it was my Arthur in here, I thought my heart would shatter. But it will be alright. You'll see. She'll wake up soon and be as right as rain." 

She stood and patted his cheek. "I'll leave you alone now. Be sure to take care of yourself as well. You are no good to her if you collapse from exhaustion, understand?" She started towards the door. "And if her condition changes or you need anything - anything at all - you contact us immediately. Promise?" 

"Yes, Ma'am. I promise." 

Molly smiled. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of contacting Andromeda. One of us will stop by in a while to check on you and make sure that you get a hot breakfast. Keep your strength up." 

As she went to leave, Draco called after her, "Mrs. Weasley…" 

The woman looked back and said, "Don't worry, Draco. If you want to keep this quiet, I won't tell anyone that we..." 

Draco quietly interrupted her. "No, ma'am…What I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you very much. For everything." 

Molly fought back a tear. "You're most welcome, Draco." She closed the door behind her and cried all the way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Harry returned, he found Draco in the same spot, softly massaging Luna's hand. As soon as he entered the room, Draco asked, "Who did this, Potter? Why her? What was the point?" His voice quaked with emotion. "Is it my fault? Was she targeted because of her association with me?" 

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, Malfoy, it doesn't seem to have anything to do with you at all. It turns out the men that did this are a group of small time thugs who thought they could make a name for themselves by force and intimidation. They discovered the recipe for Liquid Despair in an old book they found at Borgin & Burke's." Both men shuddered at the memory of that establishment. 

"Of course once they brewed it they didn't want to test it on themselves. They happened to be at a pub on Knockturn Alley about the time Mr. Lovegood died. A copy of one of the tabloids was on the bar and some of the patrons were making rude remarks about Luna and her father." Harry read from his notebook. "Apparently one of them referred to Luna as 'the little blond nutter that didn't have the sense to be afraid of Voldemort or the death eaters during the war'." 

He gave Luna an apologetic glance before proceeding. "That's what gave them the idea. They figured if they could terrorize someone who hadn't been afraid of the Dark Lord then no one would dare stand against them. They found the cottage but couldn't get close to it because of the wards you put in place to keep the press away. So they waited and then followed her to the flat. Made a couple of critical mistakes, though. They didn't expect anyone to be with her and they sure as hell didn't count on Luna putting up as much of a fight as she did." 

Draco nodded. "She's a lot stronger than she looks." 

Harry checked his notes again. "I'd say. It seems that even without her wand she managed to give her attackers a broken nose and a couple of fractured ribs, not to mention the black eyes and bruises and….well, let's just say that one of them won't be fathering children anytime soon. And that was before Ginny started in on them." 

Draco squeezed Luna's hand. "That's my girl. Well done, love." 

There was a long silence before Harry asked, "Any update on her prognosis?" 

Draco shrugged helplessly. "They don't have one. Like you said, Albus and Regulus didn't live long enough to give anyone an idea of the long term effects of the potion. Kreacher drank it and lived but house elf physiology is so different from humans that they can't really compare the two. All they can do at this point is continue to give her fluids to dilute the stuff and flush it from her system. They keep saying it is a 'wait and see' situation."

He paused then looked at Harry. "What happens next - as far as the case, I mean?" 

"The men will stay in holding at the ministry for a couple more days before being arraigned to Azkaban where they will await trial. We have Ginny's testimony and myself and the auror team also witnessed the attack so we can proceed even if Luna is still..." Harry cleared his throat. "Of course, when she wakes up she'll need to come in and make a formal statement. For the record. Then testify at the hearing." 

"May I go with her when she does that?" 

"Absolutely. There is nothing that prohibits the victim from having someone there for emotional support."

"Good." He sat for a moment then asked, "Potter? Any chance of me getting ten minutes alone with these bastards?" 

Harry shook his head. "As satisfying as that would seem in the short term, believe me when I say you are better off letting the courts deal with them." He tentatively placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "She's a fighter, Malfoy. She'll come out of this." 

"I know, Potter." He shot Harry a icy stare. "But if she doesn't...Believe _me_ when I say that WILL get my hands on them and when that happens - I won't need the full ten minutes." 

xoxoxo

The hospital removed the dreamless sleep after the first few hours but Luna remained unconscious. The next couple of days were a whirlwind of healers, aurors and friends. The one constant was Draco, who steadfastly refused to leave her side. 

On the third day, Draco closed the door after the last healer had finished their evening rounds. "Alone at last." he said. "Love, I hope you can sense how many people are checking in on you." He shook his head. "And they all care about you enough to pretend to not loathe me, which is remarkable in its own right." 

He settled into the chair beside the bed and began his nightly ritual of having a long, one sided, conversation with her. "So - you got another message from the Scamander Institute today, reaffirming they will hold your position for as long as necessary. They agree that your health is the most important thing and that you should take as long as you need to recover before returning to work." 

"Andromeda came by again this morning and says Teddy misses you desperately. Apparently Potter made an attempt at a bedtime story and it didn't go well. Seems we found something besides dancing that 'the chosen one' is rubbish at." Draco rolled his eyes. "I know. I know. I am trying to be nice but do allow me the occasional opportunity to gloat, will you?" 

"Granger has stopped by a few times and, yes, I have been polite. Don't get me wrong. She and I will never be 'pals' but she is important to you and by default that now makes her important to me. In that spirit we have called a truce of sorts. However, she did say that if you don't wake up soon then she is going to apply for the position of editor at the Quibbler." Draco squeezed Luna's hand. "We can't have that now, can we?" 

"She also apologized that Weasel-bee...Sorry. Apologized that _Ronald_ has not stopped by to see you. Apparently he struggles with being in hospitals since the war." Draco gazed around the room. "Can't really say that I blame him there. The last few years screwed us all up in one way or another." 

"The other Weasleys are here on a regular basis, though. Merlin help me, I am beginning to be able to tell them apart." He gave a short sniff. "Of course if you repeat that to anyone I will categorically deny it." 

"Mr. Weasley visited again today. I honestly cannot figure him out, Luna. He always looks me in the eye and smiles as if he actually means it. After all my family did..." Draco cringed. "I finally asked him why he was being so nice to me and do you know what he told me? He said, 'I suppose it's because you're letting me.' I mean, what I am supposed to do with that? I fear I'm going to need you to provide a whole other list so I can understand that man."

He shook his head firmly as if to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, his family have moved the remainder of your belongings from the flat so you don't ever have to go back..." Draco's voice faltered slightly, "There. He also took a team out to the cottage and made sure it was secure before placing every imaginable ward and protection around the property. A few house elves even volunteered to add their magic as well. Once we get you back, you will be safe as houses, he assures me." 

Draco smiled. "Speaking of the cottage, Molly Weasley is apparently in full "mother bear" mode. You thought there was a lot of food after the funeral? From what I understand they've had to cast extension charms on your pantry _and_ your icebox. When you get home, you won't have to cook for months, I daresay." 

"Fleur Weasley stopped by as well. It seems that I inadvertently offended her when you took me to dinner at Shell Cottage recently." He chuckled. "I know, that is not an unusual position for me to be in, love, but I really couldn't recall any inexcusable lapse of etiquette from that meal." 

He leaned forward and in a conspiratorial tone whispered, "However, it seems that most men pay her a great deal of attention when first spending time in her presence - the whole Veela thing, you know. But apparently I only had eyes for you that evening." He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "No surprise really. You will always be the most beautiful woman in any room as far as I am concerned." 

"Thankfully, once her husband pointed out that it was because I was obviously in love with you, she forgave my offense. We actually had quite a pleasant conversation today. Turns out she is also a member of the 'unfortunate nickname' club. 'Ferret' and 'Phlegm'. Makes us sound like characters out of one of Teddy's books, doesn't it?" 

"Anyway, she brought by some scented oil from France to sprinkle on your pillowcase. She said it would promote harmony and wellbeing." He looked askance at a vase on the table beside them. "Not sure if you can smell it over the aroma of this arrangement that Longbottom insisted be placed right by the bed. Something about olfactory healing properties..." 

Draco scrunched up his nose. "After he left, Ginevra made a point of telling me that he is engaged to the Abbott girl that now runs the Leaky Cauldron. Not sure why she thought I would find that piece of information consequential in the slightest." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? About Longbottom?! Don't be daft. I mean I know that you two once..." He made a face and shuddered. "But if you recall, I saw him take his first flying lesson. It was pitiful. Of course, now he is a 'war hero' and no one wants to remember any of that." 

Draco cleared his throat. "Speaking of heroes, young lady, I have been hearing quite a bit about _your_ exploits during the war." He took a moment to straighten her blanket. "You have been holding out on me, love. No fewer than four people have stated they owe you a life debt and, that in addition to the manor, you faced off at least three other times against Bellatrix and lived to tell the tale." 

Draco struggled to control his tone. "While we are on the subject of the manor, Fleur said that on multiple occasions you stepped in front of curses meant for other prisoners." He found himself biting his lip. "I know that you thought of Mr. Ollivander as a father figure and the Thomas boy went to school with us but the others? Luna, you didn't even know them..." 

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I suppose what I am trying to say is that when you wake up we shall have a long talk about this nonsense of you risking your life for those who aren't worthy of it." He gripped her hand and whispered fiercely, "Which is _anyone_, do you hear me, Luna? There is not one person alive, no beast so fantastic, NOTHING on this planet that is worth risking one hair on your head. Do you understand me?" 

He fought to maintain his composure. "It also seems that you have some outstanding promises to keep and I know how seriously you take that sort of thing. I won't pretend to know what all the duties and obligations of a 'bridesmaid' are but apparently you and Ginevra made oaths about serving in that capacity for each other whilst making daisy chains as children. Now, I have never studied that particular branch of magic but it sounds dangerously close to an Unbreakable Vow and you don't want to be messing around with that so you can't leave without..." 

He began to rock back and forth. "You can't leave, Luna. Please. Don't leave me. Friends don't leave each other. I know because you wrote it on the bloody list."

Tears began to stream down his face. "Do you remember what you told me after Mr. Ollivander died? The dream about taking your daughter to get her first wand?" He rubbed her hand. "I didn't say anything at the time but as you were telling that story I was picturing it in my mind - except I saw a little differently than you did." 

He closed his eyes. "You see, in my version, I was there as well. I was holding your hand as we walked to Ollivander's and a boy..." There was a brief pause before he opened his eyes and continued, "..._our_ _son_ was racing ahead, telling his little sister to hurry so she could get her wand and they could have adventures together." 

Draco forced a smile. "I could hear him telling her all about Hogwarts and how much fun they would have at school and how he would make sure that no one bullied her and that she would be safe and have pudding..." 

He laughed softly. "Bloody hell. I am making him sound like a Hufflepuff. And you know what? I wouldn't care if he was. They can be anything they damn well like - hell, they can be squibs for all I care. They would be perfect because they would be ours." 

Draco could feel his face turning red. "Is that inappropriate? I mean, I only told you I loved you a few days ago and here I am presuming that you would consent to have children with me." He sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Which is why you need to come back to us...to me. Because I need you to show me how to function properly around people. Because I still don't know the difference between a snorkack and a humdinger. Because I have become completely incapable of living in a world without you in it." 

"Because I love you more than life itself, Luna Lovegood, and I desperately need for you to wake up and tell me you know that." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry arrived at the hospital early the next day and found Draco and Ginny holding vigil in Luna's room. He leaned against the wall and tried to put on a stern countenance. "So, I understand that the two of you made a healer cry this morning." 

The pair shared a look before Draco said, "Then I assume you also heard why?" Harry nodded. Draco's jaw tensed. "They aren't moving her up there, Potter. That ward is only for irreversible spell damage and she's going to be fine..." He gripped the arm of the chair. "Then Ginevra heard that stupid healer use that awful word and..." 

Harry raised a hand. Apparently, when the topic of moving Luna to the Janus Thickey Ward had been raised, Ginny overheard a young healer make a comment about the 'loony bin' and...well, Harry didn't even want to imagine the resulting confrontation. "No explanations are necessary. I personally think you both showed tremendous restraint." 

"I can't speak for Malfoy but the only reason I didn't hex the woman into next year is the fact we can't use magic inside the wards," Ginny huffed and Draco grunted his agreement. 

Harry tried to suppress a smile. "I understand that but I have to make reports to the Ministry on all aspects of Luna's stay in hospital so if you can both try to keep the uproars to a minimum it will make things easier for everyone involved, okay?" He gave Ginny a hug then turned to Draco. "What about you, Malfoy? Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you need?" 

"I _need_ for her to wake up, Potter. I _need_ to hear her telling me what I am going to say before I say it." 

"I think we all need a bit of that right now," said Harry. 

Draco tucked a stray piece of hair behind Luna's ear. "That first day when she…accosted me at the Hogshead Inn, she kept answering my questions before I asked them – before I had even formulated them in my mind. I was convinced that she was the most gifted legilimens I had ever encountered." 

Ginny sat in the chair next to him. "The first time she did it to me, I accused her of eavesdropping and reading my journal." 

Harry perched on the arm of Ginny's chair. "The first time I met her she told me that I was just as sane as she was….I wasn't quite sure how to take that." Even Draco had to chuckle at that thought. Harry said, "I once asked her why people were so unwilling to accept the truth about thestrals. She said that seeing things that others couldn't was not a recipe for popularity and approval. It wasn't until much later that I realized that she wasn't only talking about thestrals." 

The other two nodded in agreement then they all sat quietly, each lost in their own memories, each hoping for a miracle. 

xoxox

After a while Harry went to the cafeteria to get some food, leaving Ginny and Draco in quiet conversation about their friend's prognosis. Suddenly and without warning Luna sat bolt upright, gasping for air like someone that had been held underwater for a long time. Draco leapt onto the bed and caught her as she fell backwards into his arms. He looked wildly at Ginny who was already sprinting out of the room to find a healer. Draco rocked Luna gently as she tried to regain her bearings. 

She shivered slightly and whispered in a dry, thin voice, "Draco?" 

"Shhh. I'm right here. You're at St Mungo's and you're safe. You were forced to consume some liquid despair but you're going to be fine. I promise. " He stroked her hair. "How do you feel?" 

Luna tried to sit up but the room began to spin so she leaned back against Draco. "I feel...kind of woozy." He fought back tears and held her even tighter. They stayed like that for another minute before Luna asked, "Draco? Is that what it felt like for you during the bad times? All cold and dark and … empty inside?" 

Draco hesitated then nodded. "Yes, pretty much." 

Luna shifted so she could see his face. "How often?" 

Draco reached for her hand. "Before you showed up to read my mind and feed me curry? Most of the time." He interlaced their fingers and squeezed. "Now? Not nearly as much." 

Luna closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry." 

"For what, love?" 

"That you ever had to feel this way. It's horrible." 

Draco closed his eyes. "I know, Luna. I know." He kissed the top of her head. "But you _are_ going to feel better. I swear it. Okay?"

Just then a group of healers rushed into the room, pushed Draco aside and began checking Luna's vitals. When their preliminary tests came back to their satisfaction they advised there would be an brief observation period before she would be allowed to go home. Harry went back to the Ministry to advise them of the new developments while Ginny sent word to their friends. 

As soon as the medical team stepped away from the bed, Draco wrapped Luna in his arms and refused to let go. Ginny appointed herself guardian and set up a post outside the door where she strictly regulated additional visitors to one at a time so as not to overwhelm Luna and to give the couple some privacy. 

About an hour later Harry peeked his head inside the room. "Luna? May I come in?" 

"Of course, Harry." Luna said. "Please." 

Harry tentatively approached and extended his arms. He glanced from Draco to Luna. "May I?" She nodded and Draco moved aside slightly so that Harry could embrace his friend. "How are you feeling?" 

"Weak. Dizzy. Still in a bit of a fog but it's getting better." 

Harry sat beside the bed. "I'm so glad to see you awake, Luna. You've given us all quite a fright." He ran his hand through his hair. "I hate to do this now but I felt you needed to know. Apparently there was an incident during the morning prisoner transport to Azkaban." 

Draco grasped Luna protectively and growled, "So help me, Potter, if you have managed to let those bastards go free..." 

"They're not free, Draco. Well, not in the sense that you mean at least. The morning transport consisting of six aurors and five prisoners was attacked while en route to Azkaban. The escorts were stunned and two prisoners were injured." He looked at Luna. "All three of the men that assaulted you were killed." 

The room got very still and Draco asked, "When you say they were 'attacked'...what do you mean exactly?"

"Eyewitness testimony along with the evidence at the scene confirms that the transport was set upon by manticores." 

Both Luna and Draco appeared confused by this. Draco shook his head in disbelief. "_Manticores_? Are you sure, Potter?" 

Harry nodded. "The facts are very clear. The aurors that were escorting the prisoners were incapacitated but awake so they saw everything. The two prisoners that survived were mauled pretty severely but they were conscious during the attack as well. The other three were...dispatched in the manner usually associated with manticores." 

Harry did not need to elaborate on that point. It was common knowledge that manticores used their three rows of razor sharp teeth to completely devour their prey - bones and all - leaving nothing behind. 

Luna sat very still, taking in all this information. "So...it's over?" 

Harry reached for her hand. "Yes, Luna. It's over. The men who hurt you are gone and they can never harm you again. You're completely safe now, okay?" 

Luna nodded but a troubled expression remained on her face. She squeezed Harry's fingers and without breaking his gaze asked, "Draco, could you please go and check with the healers to see how soon it will be before I can leave? I would really like to go home now." 

Draco hesitated but Luna gave him a reassuring nod. "It's okay. Harry will stay with me. I am sure he has some more questions for me anyway." 

Draco kissed her and moved towards the door. Before leaving he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Potter, you say that the escorts were unharmed?" 

"Yes. Stunned and bruised but otherwise uninjured." 

"And the men that harmed Luna. Did they suffer before they died?" 

Harry shifted uneasily in his chair. "I wasn't there but...yes, I rather think that they did." 

Draco stood for a moment then simply said, "Good" before exiting the room. 

As soon as they were alone Luna turned to Harry. "Draco had nothing to do with the manticores..." 

Harry sighed. "Luna, you've been asleep..." 

"No. I was trapped inside myself but I could hear everything going on around me and I could _feel_ him with me, Harry. He never left this room." 

"I know that but he could have reached out another way." 

"I _know_ that he didn't." Luna insisted. 

"How?" 

Luna glanced towards the door. "Because of his reaction." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that I can see it in his eyes, Harry. He is angry that it _wasn't_ him." She studied the hem of the bed sheet before saying, "Which is why I am so conflicted about the deaths of these men. You know that I hate the loss of any life, but part of me is glad they are gone because I know that Draco would not have stopped until he found a way..." 

Harry finished her sentence. "To make them pay for hurting you." 

Luna nodded. Harry leaned in and said, "To be honest with you, Luna, I already told the team handling the investigation that I was certain this wasn't Draco's doing." 

"How did you know?" 

Harry looked away briefly. "It wasn't his style."

Luna's eyes widened slightly and she said, "Oh. I see." 

"See what, Luna?" 

"If it had been Ginny you wouldn't have someone or something else kill the people responsible. You would have done it yourself and so would Draco." 

He began to protest. "Now, Luna, I never said that..." 

Luna gave him a sad smile. "When was the last time you had to actually _say_ something to me, Harry?" 

He sighed and closed his notebook. He couldn't argue that point. "Listen. I hope you don't mind but I talked with my superiors. Due to the nature of this whole situation, the ministry is willing to mark this down as an "Act of Merlin", close the case and move on if that is okay with you." 

Luna's body sagged in relief. "Yes, please, Harry. That would be more than okay with me." 

The door opened and Draco came back in the room. "They say they have a couple of more tests to run and then we can go, okay?" He sat on the bed and Luna nestled against him. "Everything all right in here?" 

"Absolutely," nodded Luna. "Everything is fine now." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

The healers finally agreed to allow Luna to return home under the condition that someone stayed with her around the clock for the first 72 hours. Draco immediately assumed the role of caretaker and as soon as the release forms were signed he apparated them to his flat where he quickly packed a bag before taking Luna back to her cottage.

As soon as they arrived he tried to get her to go to sleep but she refused saying, "I've been lying in a hospital for days, Draco. What I need more than anything right now is to be outside breathing fresh air for a little while." 

When they stepped into the field Luna removed her shoes and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and exhaled, "Finally."

She was a bit unsteady on her feet after her prolonged bed stay so Draco walked close beside with his arm securely around her waist for support. He was pleased to see that the longer they were outside in the open air and sunlight the stronger Luna seemed to become.

They were about to sit down and rest when they heard a loud cracking noise from behind them. Draco whipped around, wand drawn, when he felt Luna grab his wrist and lower his arm. It was then he realized that it was Ginny Weasley who had just appeared, laden with baskets. 

"Stand down! It's only me bringing yet more food from my mother." She gave Draco an approving nod. "Good response time though, Malfoy. Remind me to announce myself more quickly in the future." 

"Please do," said Draco, trying to get his heart rate under control. "I'd hate to harm anyone that was bringing..." He gestured to the items Ginny was carrying, "...whatever all this is." 

Ginny indicated the larger of two baskets in her arms. "Well, _this_ contains an unholy amount of shepherd's pie. And _this_," she held up the smaller basket, "Contains Cornish pasties and pumpkin juice for your lunch today." She leaned in and whispered, "There was a third basket containing bottles of Fire Whiskey and wine from Bill and Fleur, but Mum confiscated it before I could get clear of the Burrow." 

"Damn," muttered Draco, causing both girls to laugh. 

"Mum wanted to come with me but we convinced her that too many visitors this soon would delay your recovery." Ginny grinned. "The reality is we all love you too much to unleash Hurricane Molly on you at this point. It _is_ possible to be mothered to death." 

"It is all very much appreciated, Ginny. Really. Thank you." Luna turned and asked, "Draco, would you please take the shepherd's pie into the house for us?" 

The young man hesitated. "It's okay, Malfoy." Ginny assured him. "Dad and the auror team have this whole property locked down tight. Right now only you, Luna, myself and Harry can apparate anywhere near the cottage and her floo network is only connected to St. Mungo's, the Burrow, your flat and Andromeda's. Even then, one of you would have to give express permission to anyone using it. Those wards will stay in place until you decide otherwise and counteract them."

Seeing the lingering uncertainty in his eyes, Ginny said, "I have my wand and you will only be a short distance away. I promise she'll be safe, okay?" 

Draco gave a relieved nod and took the basket off Ginny's hands. As he started across the yard, the girls settled down in the long grass and absentmindedly began making daisy chains as they spoke. Glancing back towards the cottage, Ginny said. "I never in a million years thought I would hear myself say this, but my heart broke for Malfoy these last few days. I honestly thought he was going out of his mind there for a while. I haven't seen anyone that upset since the war ended. I don't know if you realize this, Luna, but he was bloody terrified that we were going to lose you." 

"I know," Luna said softly. 

Ginny paused before picking another flower. "I hate to admit it but the other night, when you told me your relationship with him had become something more than friendship..." She shook her head. "I really didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't something I could get my head around." She raised her eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong. Still can't say that I _understand_ it but one thing is undeniable. That man loves you very much." 

Luna smiled. "And I love him, Ginny. I hope everyone can be happy for us." 

"Well, I can report that you have crossed some major hurdles in that regard. Mum has determined that you and Malfoy fall under the category of 'orphans needing maternal assistance.' You'll be lucky if she doesn't try to move the both of you into the Burrow." The girls giggled at that mental picture. Ginny continued, "And Dad feels sorry for him. I heard him talking about some of the stories he'd heard in regards to how Lucius treated his family..." 

Ginny shuddered and moved on. "As for the rest of us, as long as he treats you well then we are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He's done a good job so far." She wove together some more flowers. "Surprisingly, Harry is coming around sooner than some of the others. I think because he was at the hospital almost as much as I was and saw what a mess Malfoy was about you. I understand that Hermione reached some sort of a truce with him in regards to you during one of her visits so she'll keep Ron in line until he gets used to the idea. I'm sure Hannah can do the same with Neville. Everyone else will follow their lead." 

Luna hugged her friend. "Thank you. That means the world to me." She leaned back and said, "By the way, I haven't had the chance yet to properly thank you for fighting so hard to protect me that night. You took on those three men on your own. That was very brave." 

Ginny sniffed back a tear. "Well, they were hurting someone I loved. You would think by now people would realize that isn't a safe place to stand around me. Besides, there are consequences for treating the Queen of the Fairy Field with such disrespect." She ceremoniously placed the daisy crown she had created upon Luna's head. "All hail the Queen!" 

Luna sat up very straight and placed the chain she had made around Ginny's neck. "And three cheers for the Fearless Defender of the Realm - Lady Ginevra the Valiant!" 

The girls fell into a fit of laughter then jumped when they heard a loud, "Ahem!" behind them. They turned to see a bemused Draco standing there holding a blanket. "You two hyenas mind sharing the joke?" 

Ginny pulled a face and addressed him in a posh accent. "Peasant! How dare you address the royal court in so vulgar a manner!" She gestured dramatically towards Luna. "Beg forgiveness from the Queen of the Fairy Field 'ere she unleash the wrath of the Guardian of the Kingdom upon you." 

Draco dropped to his knees in front of them. "A thousand apologies, miladies. It appears lack of sleep has addled my brain. I pray mercy and present this royal robe so that my Queen will not catch a chill." He bowed his head and extended the blanket towards Luna. 

"Mercy is granted." Luna answered in a regal tone. "You may live to see another day, my liege." 

Draco wrapped the blanket around her shoulders then slumped to the ground in exaggerated relief. "Her Majesty is too kind." 

There was a brief pause and then all three burst into laughter. After Ginny had composed herself she looked fondly at her friend. "You know, Luna, I may just let you keep him."

The girls shared another hug before Ginny stood to leave. "Right. I will let you two get settled in. Take care and let us know if you need anything. Either Harry or myself will stop by tomorrow to check on you so don't stupefy anyone until you are sure who is at the door." 

She turned to Draco and gave an theatrical curtsey. "As for you, Sir Knight, attend to the Queen and get some rest yourself. None of us need to spend any more time at St. Mungo's, thank you very much." 

Draco gave a mock salute and proclaimed, "I live to serve." Ginny rolled her eyes and in flash she apparated away. 

Draco and Luna remained outside and enjoyed the picnic lunch Molly had provided. When they had finished, the days without sleep and a full stomach began to take its toll on him. Luna noticed his eyes drooping and gently encouraged him to lie down. "Rest. Please. You're exhausted." 

Draco struggled to stay awake but then her hands were running through his hair and it felt so soothing. He heard her whisper, "It's all right, Draco. We're safe. I'll be here when you wake up." With a contented sigh he felt his shoulders relax and he fell into a deep sleep. 

At first, all was peaceful and dreamless. Then he found himself in a beautiful field surrounded by a dense wood where all felt serene and calm. He became aware that Luna was beside him. They were strolling along, hand in hand, and Draco felt a tranquility he had never experienced before. He was tugging her into a loving embrace when a loud noise startled them. 

The scene then began to swirl into something dark and menacing. Death eaters began appearing from every direction. Soon they were under attack and hopelessly outnumbered. He begged Luna to leave and save herself but she refused to abandon him. 

Suddenly Draco heard a sound that made his blood run cold. He whipped around and spotted Bellatrix charging at him, shrieking about treason and blood traitors. At the same instant he saw Dolohov taking aim at Luna while her attention was elsewhere. He fired a spell to protect her but that distraction gave Bellatrix the opening she needed and she cast a killing curse at him. Knowing it was too late for himself, Draco fired back in a desperate attempt to take out his aunt before she could harm Luna. 

Time then began to move at the peculiar speed that only occurs in dreams - slow enough see everything clearly and yet too fast to be able to react. Just before Draco was hit by Bellatrix's curse, Luna spun in front of him, managing to fire at the dark witch before she absorbed the fatal blow meant for him. Draco didn't even register that Bellatrix had been destroyed. He caught Luna's lifeless body as it fell and he dropped to the ground, screaming in anguish. 

He woke with a start, eyes darting wildly. He slowly became aware that Luna was shaking him by the shoulders, calling out, "Draco? Draco, please wake up. It's only a nightmare. Wake up."

Draco grabbed hold of her so fiercely she could barely breathe, then began running his hands over her, checking for injuries and gasping, "You're okay? You're really okay?" 

Luna brought his hands to her face in an attempt to help him focus. "I'm fine, Draco. Look at me. I'm right here, see?" 

Draco embraced her tightly. "Swear to me, Luna. Swear to me that you will never try to save my life again, okay? Please, swear it." 

Luna worked her way free and in an attempt to lighten the mood she teased, "Well, since I have never saved your life before I can hardly promise to never save it 'again', now can I?" 

"Merlin's beard, woman. You really don't know, do you? You save me every single day simply by being alive." He pressed his forehead against hers. "_Promise_ me that you will never risk your life for mine. I almost lost you once. Please. I couldn't bear it a second time." 

There was a long silence before Luna quietly answered, "No." 

Draco sat back in confusion. "What?" 

"I said, no, Draco. I only make vows that I am reasonably sure I can fulfill and I am certain that I would never be able to keep that kind of promise." 

"But..." 

Luna placed a finger on his lips. "No, Draco Malfoy. Listen to me. I am assuming that your nightmare involved a situation where we were both in danger, correct?" 

Draco nodded. 

"And at one point I took some sort of deliberate action to save your life that resulted in my being gravely injured or dying. Am I right?" Draco winced and nodded again. "Okay. Answer me this - if the situation were reversed - if in the dream we had switched places - what would you have done?" Draco didn't answer. She nudged him. "Would you have risked your life to save mine?" 

Draco looked up sharply. "Without hesitation." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you." 

"And I love you and I would do anything to protect you - to protect us." She kissed him firmly and said, "I am not looking for trouble, Draco, and I certainly don't want to die just yet but if trouble finds us then it will have to deal with _both_ of us. Together. Understand?" 

"But..." 

"No 'buts', Draco. Together." She stood up and held her hand out to him. "Which is how we will now go back inside where you are going to get a proper night's sleep in a bed instead of a chair and in the morning we will have an obscenely large breakfast courtesy of Molly Weasley. Then we can talk all you like about what the future holds. Okay?" 

She gave him a look that he knew all too well. He sighed, "Any chance of you taking 'no' for an answer?" She raised an eyebrow as she helped him to his feet. He placed his arm around her and said, "You know, one day I am going to win one of these discussions." 

Luna patted him on the arm. "Of course you will, Draco." 

He rolled his eyes as they started towards the cottage. "I can tell when I'm being patronized, love." 

"Oh, good," Luna said. "I'd hate to have to explain it to you every time." Draco laughed and held her close as they made their way back inside. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Luna promptly sent Draco off to bed while she set to work on finding places for the flowers that had been brought home from the hospital. He tried to insist that she rest as well but she reminded him again that she had been unconscious for four days and that the healers had said that being on her feet as much as possible would be good for her. She promised to lie down the second she felt tired and pushed him down the hall towards the guest room. 

Surprisingly, Draco did manage to get a few hours sleep but he woke a little after 4 o'clock in the morning when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Getting up to investigate he found Luna making a cup of tea. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to wake you." 

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. My sleep patterns are a bit of a mess right now. It will take a while to get back on schedule."

She studied her teacup for a moment. "Well, if you are going to be up anyway, would you like to help me with an experiment?" 

"What kind of experiment?" 

"Get dressed. Meet me here in five minutes and I'll tell you all about it." 

As promised, five minutes later Luna was leading Draco outside to the field behind the cottage. "Luna? What are we doing out here?" 

"Well, I was thinking and I have a theory about why the fairies have never shown up to dance with me. I believe it's because I have been out here alone. However, to test this premise, I will need a dance partner." 

Draco shook his head. "It's been a long time since I danced, Luna." 

"So? It's been a long time since I danced with someone other than myself." Luna shrugged. "We can start with something simple, like the waltz that we all had to learn for the Yule Ball." 

"I don't remember seeing you at the Yule Ball." 

"That's because I wasn't there, silly. Students in my year could only attend if an upper classman asked us and who would have asked me? I only got invited to one party at school and that was because Harry needed someone that wouldn't get upset if he had to suddenly abandon them." 

Draco didn't even bother to conceal a smirk. "Well, I have seen Potter's dancing. If he is your only benchmark in that area, I believe that I can certainly exceed those expectations." 

Luna gave him a playful shove. "Draco. Be nice." She turned to face him and curtseyed. Draco clicked his heels and bowed. 

"Very good. Now, if I remember correctly your hand goes here..." She took his hand and placed it on her waist. "And the other hand goes here." She took his free hand in her own. She looked him in the eye and with a mischievous grin said, "I expect you'll want to lead?" 

Draco tried to keep a straight face. "That was the plan, yes." 

Luna waited then asked, "Well?" 

Draco looked around. "We don't have any music." 

"Of course we do. Listen.". 

Draco paused. "Sorry. I still don't hear anything." 

Luna sighed good naturedly. "Close your eyes, Draco. Focus on the area by the pond. What do you hear?" 

"Nothing?" 

"Can you hear the frogs?" Luna prompted. 

"...Yes?" 

"Right. That is the rhythm section. Now - what do you hear in the field surrounding us?" 

Uncertainly Draco answered, "Crickets?" 

"Good! Now we have strings. Okay, pay attention to the tree on your left. What do you hear in it?" 

Draco felt like he was starting to catch on. "A nightingale." 

"Excellent! She can be the wind section. So we put them together and one, two, three..." 

They began to dance as Luna hummed along to the tune of the Yule Ball Waltz. When they came to the first lift and twirl, she smiled. On the second, she giggled. The third time he raised her into the air, she tipped her head back and laughed so joyously that Draco's heart felt as if it were going to burst. As he began to set her down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He held on tight and didn't let her touch the ground until they both had to break for air. He buried his face in her hair and remained like that until he heard an urgent whisper in his ear. 

"Draco, look. Look!" 

He jumped back, certain his nightmare was coming true - that an enemy had breached the wards and was coming after them. What he saw instead, however, caused him to freeze not in fear, but in wonder. 

They were surrounded by hundreds - if not thousands - of tiny lights floating all over the field. There was a look of utter bliss on Luna's face as she gazed at the scene around them. She glanced back at him for a moment before walking slowly into the glowing cloud. She murmured excitedly, "Daddy was right, Draco! The fairies _do_ live here." 

She reached out to touch the shimmering orb nearest her, but it darted away. Her eyes danced and she began to turn in slow circles with her arms outstretched, her long blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. "Oh, Draco. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

At first she didn't notice that Draco was staring at her rather than the lights when he answered, "Yes. Yes, it most certainly is." Then she saw his expression and a huge smile came across her face. She ran and threw herself at him with such force that he lost his footing and fell, taking her to the ground with him.

Trying to catch his breath, he said, "Sorry, Luna! Are you ok..." Before he could finish she was kissing him with such intensity that he forgot everything except the witch in his arms. They stayed on the ground like that for what seemed like hours, a fervent tangle of lips and limbs, until Luna tasted salt and realized there were tears streaming down Draco's face.

Luna placed her hand on his cheek. "Draco? Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I started to think about how very close I came to losing... I mean, the idea of never..." He struggled to speak. "The fact that you were almost taken from me before...Luna, I can't imagine life without you..." 

Luna kissed him softly. "You don't have to, Draco. I _can_ promise that, as far as it depends upon me, I will stay by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Draco ran his fingers delicately along her neck. "Then you shall be here forever because I have no intention of ever letting you go." 

Luna pulled his face towards hers and whispered, "That's good because there is nowhere else I want to be." Their lips met once more and they again lost track of time, forgetting everything except each other's touch. 

Finally, Luna leaned back and said, "This may be a bit forward of me, Draco, especially since I denied you a promise earlier, but may I make a request?" 

Draco kissed her wrist. "And what might that be, love?" 

Luna propped herself up on one elbow and looked down upon him. "Please promise me that I will never have to go that many days in a row without a proper kiss from you ever again." 

"That, my dear, is a vow I can easily make as well as one that I will greatly enjoy fulfilling." He pulled her into a long, slow kiss that grew increasingly passionate until Luna's stomach let out a loud growl. 

They both froze and then Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Well. Isn't that romantic?"

Draco clambered to his feet and reached for her hand. "Come on, let's get you fed." 

Luna stayed on the ground and crossed her arms. "I would rather stay here." 

"As would I, but I have it on good authority that Molly Weasley can sense hunger in those she cares about over great distances and I don't want to have to answer to her on the charge of starving you so soon after being in hospital." He continued to extend his hand to her. "So, please, if you value _my_ life, allow me to make you some breakfast." 

Reluctantly, Luna gave in. Draco placed his arm around her as she stood and looked around the field. "I'm sorry you missed seeing the fairies leave." 

Luna shook her head. "I'm not. They achieved their purpose." 

"Which was?" 

"This." She reached up and gave him another passionate kiss. Without allowing their lips to part, he swept her off her feet and began carrying her towards the cottage. 

Luna playfully tugged at his shirt. "Draco! I am not an invalid. I can walk to the house on my own." 

"True but if you think I am ever going to pass up an opportunity to hold you in my arms then you are sadly mistaken, Miss Lovegood." 

Luna considered that for a moment. "Well...If you put it that way." She raised an eyebrow and said, "Besides, this position puts me at precisely the right angle to do this." Without warning she began to nibble at the sensitive spot just below Draco's ear, causing him to stumble, almost dropping her. 

"Steady on, woman," he growled, tightening his grip. "None of that if you want to get to the house at all." 

Luna pursed her lips. "Drat, you have discovered my devious plan." 

Draco quickened his pace. "You are incredibly gifted in many ways, love, but devious plans happen to be my specialty, thank you very much." He pushed open the back door and crossed into the kitchen where he deposited her on the counter.

As he started to step away she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back to her. "I think you will find that I can be pretty tricky myself when I put my mind to it, Draco Malfoy." 

Draco grinned. "Oh, I have no doubt about that, Luna Lovegood." He ran his thumb lightly across her bottom lip before kissing her deeply but a moment later her stomach announced its presence once again. Luna cursed under her breath, causing Draco to laugh out loud. He picked her up and sat her at the kitchen table. "Right. Focus. Let's get you fed, shall we?" 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The next few days were spent visiting friends, going to follow up appointments with Luna's healers and resting (with a fair amount of snogging in between). Draco had some concern that Luna was pushing herself a bit much but he had to admit that the visits, especially the ones with Teddy and the thestrals, were extremely therapeutic for her. 

On her fifth day home from hospital, Luna sent word to Harry asking if she could come in and give her official statement in order to formally close the case. Draco went to the Ministry with her and sat quietly as she gave a detailed account of her attack to Harry and Kingsley. It took every trick he had learned during the war to channel his pain and anger into a separate part of his brain and remain calm as he heard her describe all that had been done to her. He managed to make it through the entire session without screaming, cursing or blasting anything so he decided to count that as a success. 

Before they left he noticed Luna whispering to Kingsley. The Minister appeared surprised but seemed to agree to whatever she had requested. She motioned for Draco to follow her into the hallway where she advised him they had a stop to make before returning to the cottage. She side apparated them away and Draco soon found himself standing in the hallway outside Luna's former flat. 

"What are we doing here?" Draco eyed the door as if it might spring at them at any moment. 

"I asked Kingsley if it would be okay if we went back inside for a little bit. He said since it was no longer an active crime scene and it hadn't been rented out again yet that it would be okay." 

"Why in the world do you want to go back in _there_?" 

"I have to," Luna explained. "It's like when we were first learning to fly, Draco. If you fell off, you had to get right back on the broom or else the fear would stop you from trying again. I need to go back in there. _We_ need to go back in there." She took his hand. "If we don't face this and talk about it, then it will become a 'thing' and I don't want 'things' to come between us." 

With a flick of her wand the door opened and she stepped inside. Draco held back until she implored, "Please?" 

He squared his shoulders and forced himself to walk into the room. He paced about before stopping in front of the fireplace. "Is this where they..." 

"Yes," Luna said quietly. "Yes, it is." 

Draco stared at the spot on the floor then slammed his fist hard against the wall. He let out an strangled cry before dropping onto the sofa and burying his head in his hands. Luna sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes before she spoke again.

"Draco, do you know why I asked you to sit in on my statement and to come back here with me?" 

Draco kept his eyes down and shrugged. "Emotional support?" 

"Partly but the main reason is because I needed you to hear it. All of it. Consider it...a gift." 

Draco struggled for the right words. Taking her hands he said, "No offense, Luna. I love you very much but if this is what you consider a 'gift' then I think we need to have a long talk before Christmas arrives." 

"Not that kind..." She shook her head. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" She looked at the ceiling and bit her lip. "You see, Draco, when my father was in Azkaban I wasn't allowed to visit and I had no idea what was happening to him. That's when I learned that, in the absence of facts, your mind tries to fill in the blanks - whether you want it to or not." She closed her eyes tightly. "It turns out that I am capable of imagining quite a lot." 

Draco mentally kicked himself for never considering how her father's stay in Azkaban might have affected her. Luna's voice trembled slightly. "I was trying to spare you that, Draco. I thought if you had all the information about what happened to me then you wouldn't lie awake at night imagining all kinds of horrible..." A tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing." 

Draco wiped her cheek. "No, Luna. Don't apologize. You're right. I have been picturing all kinds of awful..." He fought to keep his emotions under control. "It is just _really_ hard for me to come to terms with the fact that someone hurt you and I wasn't able to do a damn thing about it." 

"But you _did_ do something about it, Draco. You stayed beside me the whole time at St Mungo's and made sure I was safe there. You kept talking to me and giving me a reason to fight." 

"You could hear me?" 

Luna nodded. "It was like...being wrapped in a spider's cocoon or under heavy wet blankets. Everything was dark and muffled and there were voices inside my head trying to drown out the outside world. But I could hear you loud and clear. Your voice was a like a lifeline so I held tight to every word and that's what gave me the strength to hang on." 

"You heard _everything_ I said?" He looked away in embarrassment. 

She turned his face back towards her. "Everything. It was what kept me going when the potion was trying to convince me to give up. More than anything I wanted to get back to you and the future you were describing to me." 

She kissed him softly. "So you're right, Draco. Something bad happened here. Something really bad that affected both of us. But loads of _good_ things happened in this flat as well and we can't forget those because of one horrible incident. Please don't let them take those times as well." 

She cupped his face in her hands. "Draco, those men took four days of my life and I refuse to let them take one minute more. I will reclaim the good memories of this place - inch by inch if I have to - because I _will not_ let them win. Will you help me do that?" 

Draco nodded so Luna sat up very straight and said, "Very well, then. I'll start." She tipped her head towards the front door. "I remember the first time you visited me here. I had almost convinced myself that you weren't going to show up." She nudged his arm. "I never told you this but I was so excited when you knocked that, in my rush to answer, I fell down and got a cut on my knee. I sat through that entire meal with blood on my leg." 

"Why didn't you fix yourself up?" 

Luna blushed. "I was worried that it would turn out to be a dream - that you would vanish if I used magic or left the room. I really enjoyed your company and didn't want it to end so I waited until you left." 

Draco stared at her then asked, "Which one?" Luna looked confused so he clarified, "Which knee?" She pointed to her right side. Draco knelt down and gently lifted her right trouser leg before pressing his lips against her kneecap. "There," he said with a wink, "better late than never, eh?" 

Luna wiped another tear from her eye. "Thank you." 

"For what, love?" 

"For another lovely memory." 

She took him by the hand and they walked around the room, reminiscing about the times they had spent together - the dinners, the discussions, the nights reading by the fire. 

They went into the kitchen and laughed about the time they attempted Stew ala Lovegood - a dish that contained only the ingredients in the right hand cupboard. As they stood by the counter he saw her gaze drop to the floor in front of the sink. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I was so afraid the day we heard about your father. I didn't know what to do to help you then either." 

"You were there for me. That was the most important thing." Luna shook her head. "I have often wondered what I would have done if I had been alone when I received that letter. I don't know that I would have survived it. You held me, you sent for Ginny, you took on the Daily Prophet..." 

"I don't know what you..." Draco started to protest but Luna cut him off with a look. 

"Oh - come on, Draco. The Prophet leaves me alone, prints a beautiful obituary about my father and a week later an interview with Harry, Ron, Hermione and yourself appears on the front page? It didn't take a mind reader or a Ravenclaw to deduce what happened there. I knew it had to be your idea because the others wouldn't have thought of it. Their plans would have been less...subtle."

Draco muttered. "Which is why you don't leave strategy to the bloody Gryffindors..." 

Luna grinned and lead him back into the living room. "Come on. It's time you saw the most significant place in this entire flat." She took great pains to find an exact location then declared, "Here. Right here." 

Slightly embarrassed that he didn't recognize the significance of the spot, Draco asked, "Why? What happened here?" 

"This is where I was standing the moment I decided to apparate to your flat to tell you that I loved you." She pointed at the mirror over the fireplace. "I looked at myself and said, 'What are you waiting for? The worst that can happen is he laughs at you and plenty of people have done that.' So I grabbed the hat and...well, you know the rest." 

"I most certainly do." He ran his fingers through her hair. "We should place some sort of monument right here." 

"I think the next occupants might have an issue with that." 

Draco lowered his face towards hers and whispered, "Bugger them" before kissing her fervently.

After several minutes she stepped back and smiled. "I think _that_ is the perfect memory to leave on, don't you?" 

Draco was touched as Luna then moved to the middle of the room and announced, "Thank you, flat, for all of the time we shared together. I hope your next occupants enjoy and respect you as much as we have." With that she took Draco's arm and led him into the hallway. 

Then they shut the door, taking with them happy memories and hope for a much brighter future.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Over the coming days, Luna finally convinced Draco that it was time to remove the protective wards around her home. She resumed her position at the Institute and he moved back into his place to work on his research but they spent most of their free time together.

A couple of weeks later Luna asked Draco to accompany her to another dinner at Bill and Fleur Weasley's. After the meal, Luna offered to help Fleur with the dessert. As soon as they were in the kitchen, Bill hissed at Draco, "Merlin's Beard, man. Will you please make a move on that woman already? She wants it as desperately as you do." 

Draco choked on his drink and spluttered, "I beg your pardon?!"

Bill gestured towards the scars on his face. "Sorry. I don't mean to be crass but Fenrir's little 'present' has left me with the ability to sense and smell things that others can't." He wrinkled his nose. "And the two of you reek of pheromones and unfulfilled desire. A bit overwhelming for me, to be honest. You're obviously crazy about each other so what's the problem?"

There was an awkward silence as Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He answered in a low voice, "I'm...worried about her. So many things have been done to Luna that were out of her control - she bullied at school then she was kidnapped, held hostage and tortured during the war. Now her father and Mr. Ollivander passing away so recently - not to mention being physically assaulted inside her own flat. She's been through enough. I don't want to feel like I have pushed or pressured her to move faster than she is comfortable with. I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of something she regretted." 

Bill nodded slowly. "I understand your concern and its decent of you to take all of that into consideration. If I were in your place I would probably be hesitant as well." He chuckled softly. "I won't pretend to know Luna better than I do but she is very much like my wife and sister in one respect - they are all women that very much know their own minds. If you aren't moving fast enough for her then she will tell you flat out. And gauging by tonight's aroma, I'd wager it will be sooner rather than later."

Just then the women came back with dessert and, much to Draco's relief, the topic was dropped. 

It didn't take long, however, for Draco to find out that Bill knew what he was talking about. One evening at the cottage, as they were wrapped in a passionate embrace in front of the fire, Luna leaned back, studied his face carefully and stated, "I believe it is time for bed, Draco Malfoy." 

Taking that as his cue to go home for the evening, Draco helped her to her feet and walked with her as far as the kitchen floo. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Good night, Luna." He was reaching for the powder when he felt a hand on his arm and heard a quiet sigh behind him. 

"Oh, dear," Luna said. He turned and found her standing very close with an amused expression on her face. "It would seem my attempt at subtlety was a bit too successful, wasn't it?" Draco squinted in confusion as she pressed her body firmly against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "When I said it was 'time for bed', Draco, I meant _together_." 

It took a second for the full meaning of that statement to work its way into Draco's brain. As he stared at her in silence, she dropped her gaze. "Unless I have misread this entire situation and the reason you haven't tried anything yet is that you don't actually find me attractive in that way?" 

Draco placed his hands on her hips and tugged her even nearer to him. "I believe from our proximity, Miss Lovegood, you are an optimal position to realize _exactly_ how attractive I find you." In a ragged voice he said, "Make no mistake about how I feel about you, Luna. I simply need to be certain that this is what _you_ really want. I don't want to worry that I have rushed you into anything. I want this to be special." 

Luna ran her nails lightly along the back of his neck causing his whole body to shiver. "I am with the man that I love in a place where I feel safe. I can't think of anything more special than that." 

Draco swallowed hard. "Are you _sure_, Luna?' 

She kissed him deeply and murmured, "Absolutely sure. I have wanted you for a very long time, Draco Malfoy and I would rather not wait any longer." With that she led him into the guest room and onto his bed. As she slowly drew him towards her, the last coherent thought to occur to Draco was if this was a dream, he hoped it never ended. 

xoxoxo 

He woke up the next morning alone in bed and briefly wondered if the events of the previous night had only been a glorious hallucination. He rolled over and was relieved to see Luna sitting in the window, wrapped in a sheet, staring out at the field. The light was illuminating her in such a way that it appeared as if she was glowing from within. She turned her head in his direction and smiled. In that moment, Draco was certain he had died and gone to heaven. 

He joined her at the window, kissing her cheek as he settled in beside her. "Morning." 

"Morning." 

"What are you thinking about?" 

She snuggled into his side. "You." 

Draco stroked her arm. "Anything specific?" 

Luna intertwined their fingers. "Lots." She gazed outside and was quiet once again. 

Draco finally broke the silence. "Any regrets?" 

Luna nodded. "One." 

Draco felt his stomach tighten. "And that is?" 

Luna leaned back and placed a kiss on his jaw. "That we didn't do this sooner." 

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Indeed." He then whispered, "Are you happy, Luna?" 

Luna pressed her lips onto the hollow space at the bottom of his neck and nodded. "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy." She laid her head on his chest and looked back out the window. "I suppose it's all so...unexpected." 

He ran his finger along her bare shoulder. "How so?" 

Luna carefully measured her words. "I decided a long time ago, Draco, to live my life with absolutely no expectations. If I didn't expect people to treat me in any particular manner then I couldn't be disappointed when they didn't. It was safer that way." 

Draco gently lifted her face towards him. "That's funny because I find that when it comes to you I most certainly do have expectations." 

Luna tilted her head to one side as Draco continued. "I expect that this won't always be easy. I expect I am going to make a lot of mistakes along the way. I expect you to tell me when I get it right and when I get it wrong. I expect to be confused and confounded on a regular basis. I expect to find myself being dragged out on expeditions to search for creatures that I may not be entirely certain even exist. I expect to have the occasional row so epic that you will walk away wondering why you ever gave a prat like me the time of day. I expect our children will be very blond and very pale." Luna smiled which made Draco happy. "I expect to laugh, eat pudding and dance in the rain far more often than I ever dreamed possible. I expect all this and more due the sole fact that I am utterly, hopelessly and completely in love with you, Luna Lovegood." 

Luna's hand brushed his cheek. "How long have you been working on that speech?" 

Draco blushed. "A while. Polished it up a bit last night after you feel asleep. Was it okay?" 

"It was perfect." She kissed him tenderly. "So the only question I have now is - what do we do next?" 

"Well…I don't know about you but I have a pretty good idea of how I want to spend the rest of the morning…" Draco looked back towards the bed. "Care to join me?" 

Luna stood and dropped the sheet. "I thought you'd never ask." 

xoxoxo

Two days later Draco stopped by Gringott's to make a withdrawal. He had not been in the building five minutes when a junior employee approached and handed him a sealed envelope with his name scrawled across the front. Draco opened it to find a note which read:

_Smelled you as soon as you walked in the doors. Congratulations. About bloody time._

_B.W. _

Draco scanned the massive lobby before spotting Bill Weasley on the far side of the room. The tall red head grinned and tapped the side of his nose before giving a good natured wave. Draco managed a self-conscious smile then slipped the note into his inside jacket pocket. He completed his transaction and as he was leaving he made a mental note to send Bill a bottle of his best red wine along with a raw steak as soon as he got home. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It was a sunny day just over a month later when Draco arrived at the cottage and realized something was up. Luna was positively vibrating with nervous energy. She grabbed his arm as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace and dragged him down the hallway. 

Draco laughed, "What are you up to, Luna?" 

"I have a surprise for you. I was going to wait until after we eat but I can't..." They stopped in front of her bedroom and she gestured towards the closed door. "Open it." 

"Why? I've seen your room before, " Draco teased. 

Luna looked as if she were about to burst. "Open it!" 

Draco complied and was stunned to see that the room had been transformed into a combination library / laboratory. She must have used a prodigious extension charm, he thought, for the room was now well over twice its previous size. 

"It's a space for you to do research and experiments." Luna's eyes sparkled as they stepped inside. "Mr. Weasley came by and assured me that my charms were structurally sound and George made certain that I had all of the necessary protective wards in place in case any of your experiments went wrong." Draco continued to stare at the space as she bounced on her toes. "Well, what do you think?" 

"It's wonderful, Luna, but why? And where are you going to sleep?" 

"Well, I assumed if I was going to ask you to move in I would need to provide a place for you to do your work." She reached for his hand. "And I thought we could share the guest room, if that is okay with you." 

Draco was flabbergasted. "Y-You are asking me to move in with you?" 

A worried look crossed her face. "Yes. I thought...Unless you'd rather not. I mean, I know it isn't a manor but..." 

He swept her up and spun her around. "This is better than a manor, Luna. This is a home." He kissed her and added, "And I would love to share it with you, if you'll have me."

Draco wasted no time and had all of his things moved in by the following afternoon. He was quite content with the arrangement until the day he saw Luna filling out some forms for work. He noticed that she had listed him as her emergency contact but she left the space marked "relationship to employee" blank. He stared at the document intently before grabbing a quill and sending off a brief message to Arthur Weasley, asking for a convenient time for the two men to meet. 

xoxox

Draco fiddled with his collar for the hundredth time that morning before entering the suite at the Ministry housing the Regulation of Muggle Artifacts where an elderly secretary escorted him to Mr. Weasley's office. Arthur stood and greeted him warmly. "Draco! How very nice to see you. Please have a seat." He gestured to a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "I must admit I was a little surprised to receive your message. To what do I owe the privilege today?" 

"I was wondering, sir...I mean...I was hoping...You see, I would like to..." Draco took a deep breath. "Sorry. Let me start again. As you are aware, sir, I was raised in a fairly traditional environment." 

Arthur tried to suppress a smile. "I think that may qualify as a bit of an understatement, lad." 

Draco chuckled. "Quite." He nervously inspected a crease in his dress robes. "Luna is helping me overcome much of that, however, there are still some social conventions that I feel compelled to abide by. " He sat up very straight and came to his point. "One of those customs would have required a conversation with the late Mr. Lovegood but since he is no longer with us I was hoping I might speak with you instead, sir." 

The older man leaned forward slightly. "Ah. Am I to take it that this would be the sort of conversation where you sought Xeno's approval in regards to marrying his daughter?" 

Draco nodded formally. "Yes, sir. It would be exactly that sort of conversation, sir." 

Arthur smiled kindly. "Well, I can't claim to know _exactly_ how Xeno's mind worked but since I have known Luna her entire life and I have a daughter as well, I am certainly willing to give it my best shot." He thought for a moment then said, "I suppose that if I were Xeno I would have started by asking about your intentions but I think your actions have spoken far louder than words. We have Luna with us, happy and healthy, due in no small part to your care and concern for her wellbeing." 

"I would do anything for Luna, sir. Anything." 

"And we have all been witness to that, Draco." He thought for a moment. "I suppose, if Luna were my daughter, my next question would be, what is it that you love about her? 

Draco grinned. "I don't think you have enough time for that list, sir." 

Mr. Weasley gave a hearty laugh. "Excellent answer, my boy! Right. How about you tell me in what ways is your life different since you met her?" 

"That is another lengthy list, sir. Besides a tendency to overindulge on curry and an increased knowledge of snorkacks and humdingers?" Draco glanced down briefly. "I feel….truly accepted for the first time in my life. I am becoming more sure of myself because I don't feel like I have to be measuring up to some impossible ideal yet at the same time, because of her, I genuinely want to be a better person. Do you know how long it took her to teach me to cast a patronus and she never once got frustrated or impatient? I tried to give up but she kept encouraging me until I got it right." 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Luna taught you to cast a patronus? A fully corporeal one?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Most impressive. May I ask what form yours took?" 

"An eagle, sir." 

Mr. Weasley considered this. "Hmmm. Is that the form you would have guessed beforehand?" 

"No, sir. I would have imagined a dragon or a snake or..." He gave an involuntary shudder, "...a ferret." 

"Understandable assumptions - a dragon would make sense given your name and a snake would have reflected your family's long ties to Slytherin house." He mercifully skipped over the last option. "Forgive an old man's forgetfulness, Draco, but what house was Luna in?" 

"Ravenclaw, sir." 

"Yes, yes. With her large heart I sometimes assume she was a Hufflepuff but with her unusual way of approaching problems Ravenclaw makes perfect sense." The older man winked. "Luna is more of a bird than a badger, wouldn't you agree?" 

Draco seemed unsure where the conversation was going at this point. "Y-yes, sir. I suppose she is." 

"Did you ever get to meet your cousin, Tonks, Draco?" Arthur asked. 

Draco blinked at this change in topic, but dutifully followed along. "No, sir. I've heard a lot about her from both Luna and Aunt Andromeda. I wish I could have known her. It sounds like she was a remarkable woman." 

"That she was. Interesting thing about Tonks, Draco. Her patronus was originally a jack rabbit until she fell in love with Remus. It then changed to a wolf. Curious how that can happen, don't you think?" 

Draco finally caught Mr. Weasley's meaning. "Actually if I think about it, sir, it doesn't seem curious at all." 

Arthur walked around and leaned against the front of his desk. "Draco, you and Luna are both of age so you aren't required to seek anyone's blessing to marry. What is it you really want to know?" 

Draco wrung his hands. "I-I don't want to hurt her, sir. I haven't exactly had stellar role models in regards to love and marriage. What if I turn out like my father? Luna deserves so much better than the life my mother led for over 20 years." 

Arthur nodded. "Draco, the mere fact that you have these concerns tells me that, whomever you marry, that relationship will be worlds apart from the one your parents had. You will be a very different husband and father than Lucius simply because you will _choose_ to be." 

He turned his attention to a picture of Molly that sat on his desk. "I'm not saying you won't make mistakes, lad. We all do - sometimes big ones that have terrible consequences. But don't let fear keep you from something beautiful. Regret is far worse than failure."

Arthur placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I don't know if this means anything or not, but, if I were Xeno, I would be proud to have someone who loved my daughter as much as you do as my son-in-law." 

Draco found himself overwhelmed by that statement. He took a moment to collect himself, rose from his chair and extended his hand. "Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much that means to me." 

Arthur took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "You are most welcome, Draco." He then shocked the young man by pulling him into a fatherly hug. "And please know that the door to my office and my home are always open to you as well as Luna at anytime. All right?" 

Draco stood in shock before tentatively returning the gesture. "T-Thank you, sir," he stammered. He started towards the door then turned back. "Sir? I don't mean to impose but if you have another minute there is something else I would like to ask. Christmas is fast approaching and I had an idea in regards to Luna's present but it would require some assistance..." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The lead up to that Christmas was truly a magical time for Draco. Holidays at the Manor had been hollow, formal affairs, filled with Ministry obligations, colored coordinated designer ornaments that were only to be seen - never touched - and gifts given strictly out of duty rather than any thought of what the other person might actually desire. 

Draco watched in delight as Luna set about making all manner of festive, mismatched decorations that took up almost every available surface of the cottage. He even found himself enjoying the trips to the forest to search for nargle free mistletoe, as that meant there were more sprigs dispersed around the house, providing him ample opportunities to steal kisses from Luna. 

She seemed to be having such a grand time that it startled him when he found her sadly gazing into a box she had taken from the hall cupboard. 

"What's wrong, love?"

Luna pulled out a Christmas stocking made of a wild variety of fabrics, stitched together with bright gold and silver threads. "It's the stocking I made for Daddy when I was a little girl. Mum helped me use some of the clothes I had outgrown to put it together." She noticed a bit of soot and rubbed it with her finger. "It must have been one of the few things he was able to salvage from the old house." 

"It's beautiful. I am sure he cherished it." He saw tears coming into her eyes and whispered, "It's okay, Luna. It's your first Christmas without him. It's all right to be sad." 

Before he could say anything more she buried her head in his chest and began to cry. He held her tight until he heard a muffled voice saying, "I'm sorry." 

Draco lifted her face toward his. "Rubbish. Don't apologize for your feelings, Luna. You lost someone that meant the world to you. You have every right to scream, cry and throw fits if you like." 

Luna sniffed and smiled. "Draco Malfoy, when did you get to be so wise about people's feelings?" 

"I have a wonderful teacher. She's aces at making lists and explaining things. You should listen to her sometime." 

Luna gave him a hug then turned her attention back to the stocking. "Draco...Would it be strange for me to put this up on the mantle this year?" 

"It wouldn't be strange at all, Luna. If it makes you happy, hang it wherever you like." 

She kissed him and asked, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" 

"Probably but I'll never turn down a repeat performance."

"Come on, then." She started towards the fireplace. "We'll hang this up and then I will teach you my special recipe for Christmas cookies. Nothing says love like cookies. Except pudding, of course." 

xoxox 

The days flew by and Christmas Eve soon arrived. Luna sequestered herself in the study to finish Draco's present and threatened him with any number of unforgiveables if he tried to peek in while she was working. She had decreed that any presents they exchanged must be home made and not store bought - a rule that was producing a great deal of anxiety for Draco. 

To add to his worries, it appeared that the weather was not going to cooperate with his plans. Luna had been wishing for a white Christmas but it seemed as if Mother Nature was not in the mood to oblige. While the temperatures had been frightfully cold, the skies stubbornly remained flake free. 

As Draco was turning all of this over in his mind, there was a knock at the door. On his way to answer, he called out, "If that is more carol singers, I'm sorry. We are completely out of cookies at this point."

He opened up to reveal Molly Weasley carrying a large bag and an even larger plate of cookies. She gave him a warm smile and exclaimed, "Well, it looks like I arrived just in time, then, didn't I?"

"Mrs. Weasley! I apologize. Thought it was more carolers. I didn't know that that many existed before tonight. Beginning to think they are changing outfits and coming around a second time." He stepped aside and gestured towards the kitchen. "But where are my manners? Please, come in." 

Molly waved hand. "Oh, I couldn't impose…" 

"No, really. Luna is tucked away in the study working on something that I am not allowed to see until tomorrow. At the very least warm up for a moment and then use our floo to get home." 

With a grateful nod, Molly said, "Well, perhaps just for a moment. Have to get back and try to control my lot so we have a house left to celebrate in tomorrow morning." She handed off her parcels. "Now - here is a plate of cookies to help you fend off the rest of the carolers and in the bag is a gift for you and a gift for Luna." 

Draco's face fell. "I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley…we don't have anything for…" 

The woman tutted gently. "No worries, pet. It's nothing extravagant. Simply a token to let you know how happy we are that you and Luna are both here and healthy." 

"Please, let me at least go fetch Luna so she can thank you as well," Draco insisted. 

Molly fussed with her scarf and moved towards the fireplace. "I'll see her soon, Draco, but I really must get back. Have to get the goose prepared. You and Luna have plans for tomorrow?" 

"Yes, ma'am. We're spending the day with my Aunt Andromeda and Teddy." 

"Wonderful. Feel free to stop by the Burrow in the evening, if you like. We've always room for more." She took her place in the floo and waved. "Happy Christmas to you." 

Before she threw the powder Draco said, "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Weasley. And thank you….again...for everything." 

Molly winked and said, "Any time, my boy," before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

xoxoxo

Early Christmas morning, Draco felt Luna slip out of bed to use the loo. He kept his eyes closed as he heard her check the window and sigh. Apparently there had been no snow. He waited until he heard the door click shut before springing out of bed, wand in hand. He quickly recited the incantation he spent the last few weeks perfecting before slipping back under the covers and feigning sleep once again. 

Luna returned to bed and snuggled up against him He waited a few moments then gave an exaggerated yawn. "So, did you get your white Christmas, love?"

Luna sadly shook her head. "No. I know it's silly but I was really hoping for one. It just makes the day that much more magical, you know?"

Draco kissed her neck. "I know. Sorry. Maybe next year, huh?" He swung his legs off the side of the bed and made his own way to the bathroom. On the way back he made a show of throwing open the curtains and taking in the view. "Luna? I think we may need to set up an appointment with the healers to get your eyes checked."

Luna rolled over and asked, "Why ever for, Draco? My eyesight is fine."

Draco looked from the window back to the bed with an innocent grin on his face. "'Really? Then how did you miss seeing all of this snow outside?"

In a flash Luna was by his side. The entire yard was covered in at least three inches of snow and flakes were falling gently from the sky. She looked at Draco and squealed, "You...?! How...?! When...?!" 

Draco kissed the tip of her nose. "I will answer all of your questions later but this enchantment only lasts about an hour so how about we hurry up and get dressed, okay?" 

Luna was bundled up and out the door quicker than Draco could say "Blibbering Humdingers." They spent the next hour building snow men and making snow angels and Draco quickly learned that challenging Luna to a snowball fight was not a wise decision. 

They didn't come inside until the last snowflake had melted. After breakfast they opened Mrs. Weasley's gifts, which contained - to Draco's chagrin - hand knit sweaters featuring their initials on the front. Luna found them so charming that she insisted they be worn to the festivities at Andromeda's. Draco almost refused but one look in her eyes and he found himself changing from his dress robes with only token resistance. To his surprise he found the jumper to be incredibly soft and he had to admit that it was much more comfortable (if somewhat less fashionable) than the formal wear which had been required on Christmas day at the Manor. 

They floo'd to his aunt's where they were greeted by an overly excited Teddy who insisted they see everything that Father Christmas brought him before they did anything else. Once they had finished their tea Teddy was allowed to open his gifts from Draco and Luna and he was ecstatic to find a stuffed hippogriff among the packages. (Draco had rolled his eyes when Luna came home with the toy and she had secretly found great amusement in making sure that he wrapped that particular present.) 

Teddy then proudly presented the finger painting that he had created for his friends. He took great care to explain what each blob of color represented and he seemed especially pleased that he had made the Draco splotch in a bright shade of emerald because "Una say you Swythwin and dey gween!" Draco proclaimed it a masterpiece and promised that it would be framed and hung over the mantle at the cottage as soon as they got home. 

Later in the day, Harry and Ginny - also sporting Weasley jumpers - stopped by with their gifts for Teddy. At one point, the men found themselves alone in the kitchen refilling their drinks. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Draco sidled up beside Harry and inquired in a low voice, "So, Potter. The sweaters. _Every_ year?" 

Harry nodded. "Yep." He lifted his glass in Draco's direction. "Welcome to being a Weasley." 

Draco almost dropped his glass. "I'm _not_…" 

Harry cut him off with a smirk. "Yeah. You don't really get a say in the matter, Malfoy. Once Molly Weasley decides you are part of the tribe it is a done deal. You'll have a better chance changing Luna's mind about nargles." 

Before Draco could formulate a reply, they were interrupted by cries of delight from the other room. Molly had made Teddy a sweater as well and the child's hair had turned bright red as soon as Ginny put it on him. Draco walked to the sofa and lifted the boy into his lap. "Little traitor," he whispered before starting to laugh. It was no more than a chuckle at first but soon he was finding it difficult to breath. Everyone, including Luna, stared in amazement. 

"What's so funny, nephew?" Andromeda asked. 

Draco gasped for air. "I am imagining Father's face if he could see me here, in _your_ living room sitting between Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter, wearing a sweater made by Molly Weasley whilst holding a small, red headed child on my lap." 

As Draco struggled to regain his composure, Harry began to snicker as well. "I wonder how much the Daily Prophet would pay for that photo." This caused Ginny to produce a very unladylike snort, which sent all of them into a new fit of hilarity which echoed loud and long throughout the evening. 

xoxox 

As soon as they arrived back at the cottage, Draco felt a rising sense of apprehension. He had worked hard on his surprise for Luna but he was beginning to second guess himself about how it might be received. He was relieved when she announced that she was ready to give her gift. She situated him in front of the fire, conjured some hot chocolate and cookies then presented him with a brightly wrapped package. He took his time carefully removing the paper and was amused when Luna began urging him to hurry up.

"Calm down, love! This is the best Christmas I have ever had. Don't fault me for trying to make it last as long as I can, okay?"

Luna fidgeted slightly. "Sorry. I just really hope you'll like it."

"It came from you, Luna. Whatever it is, I will love it." He pulled off the last bit of the paper to find a small velvet box which contained a silver pocket watch with an intricate design on the front. Upon closer inspection he realized the engraving was enchanted to depict a elegant and detailed dragon slowly flying across the sky in front of a full moon.

"Luna, this is amazing! You made this?"

Luna nodded. "The watch itself was one of Daddy's but the front was blank. I painted the scene on a canvas first and then used a combination of spells to shrink it down, animate it and transfer it to the watch case." She pointed at the image. "It's us. Draco and Luna. The dragon and the moon, see?" She bit her lip and asked, "So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful and one of a kind - exactly like you," said Draco as he reached for her. 

Luna held up her hand. "Hold on. There's something you haven't seen yet." She gestured towards the watch. "Open the back."

Draco flipped the timepiece over and ran his finger along the side of the case until he felt the mechanism that caused the back cover to spring open. A silvery image appeared before his face and began to move. He had to catch his breath when he realized that what he was seeing was the memory of their first kiss.

He stared in wonder as he heard her voice next to his ear, "It is a variation of the spell used in pensieves. It is charmed so that only you or I can see it. I hope you don't mind. I thought this way you could always have a happy memory with you whenever you might need it."

Before she could say anything else Draco's arms were around her and he was kissing her repeatedly. He stopped long enough to say, "You are truly miraculous, Luna Lovegood. Just when I think I've seen every incredible thing you can do, you astonish me once again." He gazed lovingly at the watch and shook his head. "I am afraid my offering may not live up to the standard you have set."

"But you already gave me my present, Draco. The snow this morning. That was extraordinary magic. I assumed that was my gift."

"The snow? No, love. That wasn't your present. That was because you wanted a white Christmas. Even if we hadn't been exchanging gifts I would have done that because it made you smile."

Draco had barely finished that sentence when Luna launched herself into his arms and began snogging him as if her very life depended on it. He eventually summoned enough self control to extract himself from her embrace, saying, "As much as I am enjoying this, Luna - and believe me, I am - can we leave a bookmark there just long enough for me to give you the present I have for you?"

Luna ran a finger lightly across his lips. "As long as you promise to not forget where we left off."

Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I think I can remember the general vicinity if required." He reached under the divan and pulled out an elegantly wrapped parcel. Luna hurriedly tore the paper off, revealing an large album. She glanced at Draco. "Open it," he said softly.

She opened the cover and gasped. There, looking up at her, were her parents on their wedding day. The picture had been taken just as they had cut the cake at the reception. They looked lovingly at each other and then towards the photographer with huge smiles on their faces.

Tears began to roll down Luna's cheeks as she turned the page and found more photos of her mother and father - some from their time at Hogwarts, some casual pictures taken by friends. Those were followed by pictures of Pandora, obviously pregnant with Luna, with Xeno in the background looking happier than his daughter could ever remember seeing him. 

She continued on and found baby pictures of herself, both parents proudly beaming over their precious bundle of joy. At this point Luna had to stop as she could no longer see anything due to the tears in her eyes. 

She heard Draco ask, "Is it okay? You said almost all of your family photos were destroyed in the explosion so I asked Mr. Weasley for help locating any that might exist in other places. He reached out to the surviving members of the Order and asked them for any pictures they had of your parents. Professor McGonagall went through the archives at Hogwarts and made copies of anything she found. Cassandra had everyone at the Quibbler do the same. I found a lady in Godric's Hollow that had copies of the Prophet going back ages so she let me look through those as well. I wish it could be more but we collected everything we were able to find."

Draco began to squirm as she kept on crying. "Luna? Please say something. Did I do the wrong thing? I was hoping this would make you happy..."

"Oh, Draco! This...I mean...Do you know what you've..." She hugged the album tightly and managed to say, "You've given me back my family." 

Draco still looked concerned. "And that's a good thing, right?"

Luna wiped her face and nodded enthusiastically. "It's a _very_ good thing, Draco."

"So, you like it then?"

Luna shook her head. "No. I don't like it. I love it. As a matter of fact, the only thing I love more than this gift is the person that gave it to me."

Draco exhaled in relief. "I'm glad. Now, for protection, the cover is made of Graphorn scales, so it can survive anything. It also has been charmed to accommodate as many pages as you would like to add in the future, so you can keep collecting memories." 

Luna smiled. "You thought of everything, didn't you?" 

"I simply asked myself, 'What would Luna Lovegood do?' That seems to work in most situations." 

Luna squeezed the album to her chest once more before laying it gently on the table beside her. She reached for Draco and began tugging him towards her. "I believe you have one more present to unwrap, Draco Malfoy." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do I, now?" 

Luna nodded. "I believe we bookmarked a certain spot a few moments ago. You wouldn't happen to recall where that was, would you?"

Draco's lips hovered over hers. "I think that, if I concentrate, I might possibly remember."

As Luna closed the gap between them, he heard her murmur, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

And he had to agree that it was, by far, the happiest Christmas he had ever known. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was three days after Christmas and Draco was pacing the floor of the cottage with increasing frustration. He had found the perfect witch and designed the perfect ring but he would be damned if he could come up with the perfect way to ask her to marry him. 

He had devised and rejected countless scenarios because nothing felt right. Everything seemed either forced or cliché and he wanted it to be as unique as she was - a moment that Luna could cherish for the rest of their lives. 

He removed the ring box from his pocket and inspected it again then shook his head in annoyance. People had been doing this since time immemorial. Why was it so blasted difficult for him to think of something original?

It wasn't helping matters that Luna was now almost an hour later than the time she had said she would return home. They were scheduled to have dinner at Andromeda's and Luna was always on time for that. His concern for her well being was exacerbating his anxiety about the proposal. He was starting to become genuinely worried when he heard a sound from their floo. "Luna? Is that you?"

There was a slight pause then he heard her call back, "Draco? I'm fine but...don't come in here, okay?"

The tone in her voice gave him cause for alarm. He jammed the ring box back into his pocket and dashed into the kitchen where he was greeted with a truly memorable sight.

Luna was standing next to the fireplace, completely covered from head to toe in a thick green, viscous fluid. He took a step closer and caught a whiff of the aroma surrounding her. His eyes watered and he involuntarily gagged. 

"I told you not to come in," she said sadly.

Draco pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth to form a makeshift mask. "Luna, are you okay?!"

"I'm not injured just...well..." she shrugged.

Draco struggled with both the odor and his urge to laugh. "What happened?" 

Luna shifted her feet. "I was running errands and I thought I would stop by the Quibbler and see how things were going. I was visiting with Cassandra when she got word of a possible nargle infestation at one of the greenhouses on the edge of Hogsmeade. She didn't have anyone available to cover the story so I offered to check it out. When I arrived I realized it wasn't nargles at all - it was a group of miniature Cornish pixies and one of them appeared to be quite badly injured. She was lying in the middle of one of the planting beds but nobody would help her because she was in among..." 

Draco interrupted, "A bunch of Mimbulus Mimbletonia?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! Exactly! So I was able to get to the pixie just fine but she flew at me when I tried to touch her and I lost my footing and bumped into a large clump of the mimbulus and it released a rather copious amount of stinksap." She tried to wipe her hands on her trousers but realized there wasn't a space large enough. She made a face. "I was then quite rudely asked to leave before I could make any more of a mess. I'm afraid they want me to contribute to their clean up expenses as well."

Draco was about to make a joke when he saw tears welling up in her eyes. He removed the shirt from his face and edged forward. "Luna, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you sure you aren't injured?"

She took a step backwards. "No, I'm not physically hurt. I'm just upset with myself. We had a lovely evening planned with Andromeda and Teddy and I've ruined it. Not only am I terribly late but stinksap can't be removed with cleaning spells, remember? I'll need to spend at least ninety minutes in a bath, not to mention throwing away these clothes and airing out the cottage..."

As she was speaking, Draco experienced one of those rare moments of utter clarity. He saw exactly what the future would hold if he were married to Luna Lovegood. He saw a lifetime of unplanned messes, last minute changes of plans, bizarre life forms appearing without notice around the house and constant uncertainty about what was around the next corner. He saw the promise of absolute chaos and he realized - beyond a shadow of a doubt - that he would not want his life to be any other way.

"Draco? You're very quiet. Are you terribly angry with me?"

Without a second thought, Draco dropped to one knee and produced the ring box from his pocket. He opened it, extended it towards her and asked, "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" 

For perhaps the first time in her life, Luna was speechless. She was an absolute mess, stunk to the high heaven, had ruined their plans for the evening and Draco still wanted to marry her. To her mind it was the perfect proposal. She realized that she had been silent for a bit too long when she saw panic begin to rise in his eyes so she blurted out the first words that came to her mind. 

"Can we have pudding instead of cake at the wedding?" 

Draco smiled in relief. "We can have whatever you want, love." 

Luna gave a solemn nod. "Then yes, I would be proud to marry you, Draco Malfoy." He moved to place the ring on her finger but she shrank back. "No, Draco! Wait! I don't want the sap to damage..." 

Draco shook his head. "I kept your occupation in mind when I designed this ring, Luna. It's goblin made and can withstand whatever conditions you find yourself in." 

As he took her hand she got a close look at the ring and the tears flowed freely. The delicate, platinum band consisted of an intricately designed dragon holding a moonstone in its mouth. She gasped, "Draco! It's so beautiful!"

"Do you really like it? We can change the band or switch out the moonstone for a diamond if you prefer."

"Draco Malfoy, if you even think about changing one single thing about this ring I will hex you into next year. It's perfect exactly the way it is." Ignoring both her protests and the stinksap he slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her. "Draco! Stop! You'll ruin your clothes." 

"I have plenty of clothes, love." He cradled her in his arms. "You do realize I may be rubbish at being a husband. I will almost certainly require another list." 

"It's not that different. It's pretty much the same as the previous list except with more sex and pudding." 

Draco pretended to consider this carefully. "Hmmmm….Sex and pudding? I think I can handle both of those. For clarification, however, are those items connected or separate?" 

"Ideally?" Luna grinned. "Both." 

"Excellent. I was hoping you would say that." He leaned down and kissed one of the few spots on her face that wasn't covered in sap.

Luna sighed, 'Now you are a mess as well." 

"Yes. Yes, I am. Looks like we will both have to get cleaned up now, won't we?" 

Luna tipped her head and asked, "So...who gets the tub first?" 

With a twinkle in his eye, Draco began walking her slowly backwards towards the bath. "What do you mean, _first_?" 

Luna raised an eyebrow as she caught his meaning. "_Well_, then. If you will send word to Andromeda that we are going to have to reschedule our dinner plans, I will go run us a hot bath. Does that sound acceptable to you, _Mister_ Malfoy?"

"Absolutely, _Mrs_. Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy...I like the sound of that."

Draco leaned in to kiss her once more. "So do I, love. So do I..." 

xoxoxox

The following day the happy couple shared their news with Andromeda before heading off to the Burrow to inform the Weasleys. There were hugs and congratulations all around until Mrs. Weasley asked, "So, when is the big day?" 

Draco smiled. "Luna has chosen her birthday - February 13th - the day before Valentine's day." 

The entire family was quite certain Molly was going to faint. "THIS February? But you can't possibly pull together an entire wedding in only six weeks!" 

"Oh, it is going to be a very intimate affair," Luna explained. "Andromeda has agreed to let us use her home for both the ceremony and reception and our guest list will be quite small. Present company is all included, of course. As for some of the other items, we were rather hoping that you might be willing to share some of your expertise, if you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley?" 

Her children rolled their eyes as the woman immediately summoned a quill and some parchment. She was in her element now. "Of course, my dear. I would be delighted to assist in any way that I can." Molly dipped the quill in the inkpot. "All right, guest list first so we know what we are dealing with..." 

"Well, Draco and myself, of course. Andromeda and Teddy. Your family and their significant others. Neville and Hannah. And we'll send an invitation to Aberforth even though we know he'll decline." 

Molly jotted this down and looked at Draco. "And what about the rest of your family, dear?" 

Draco hesitated before saying simply, "Narcissa regrets that she will be unable to attend." 

The older woman looked as if she were going to say something then thought better of it. "Right. So that is the guest list. Seems manageable. Now, who are you going to have officiate?" 

Draco glanced at Luna. "We talked about that last night. It is our understanding that in your current role with the ministry, Mr. Weasley, that you are authorized to perform the binding ritual? If so, we would be honored if you would agree to oversee our ceremony." 

"I say. Me? Really? My word." Arthur proudly straightened his jacket. "It would be my absolute privilege." 

Molly beamed at her husband before turning her attention back to Luna. "Now, you'll need a dress, my dear. It is short notice but I'm sure if we hurry we can work something out with Madame Malkin..." 

Luna shook her head. "There's no need for that. I am making my own dress." 

Draco shot a look around the room as if daring someone to comment on that statement. Through sheer force of will, everyone kept a straight face as Molly hurried on. "So - that's done then. Now, what kind of cake would you like to have?" 

Luna smiled proudly. "Draco has agreed that we can have pudding instead of cake." 

"Pudding? How... original." The older woman made a notation then seemed to struggle to find a way to ask the next question, "Are you going to have...I mean traditionally the bride has someone...One of my boys would be glad to ..." 

Luna took pity and answered her quickly. "Give me away?" Molly nodded. Luna leaned against Draco and said, "No, thank you. Since Draco and I are both of age we are simply giving ourselves to each other." Draco kissed the top of her head. She looked across the table at Ginny. "I will be needing a maid of honor, however. I know the promise was made a long time ago but..." 

Ginny burst into tears and ran to hug her. "As if there would be any question! I am just so glad that you are still here..." The whole room got a bit emotional watching the two old friends embrace. 

Draco cleared his throat and turned to Harry. "While we are on the subject, I have a favor to ask of you, Potter." 

Harry almost fell out of his chair. "You want _me_ to be your best man?" 

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not exactly..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Which is how Harry Potter ended up standing next to Draco Malfoy on his wedding day, holding best man Teddy Lupin in his arms. Malfoy tradition dictated that the nearest "worthy male relative" serve in the role and Draco had determined that Teddy fit the bill perfectly - albeit needing some assistance from his godfather to fulfill the duties. 

This was not the first (nor the last) thing in conjunction with this particular wedding that reduced Molly Weasley to tears. In truth, she began crying as soon as Draco and Luna left the Burrow the morning they made their announcement. The rest of the family wisely took cover as the woman began violently cleaning the house, sniffling and ranting under her breath about Narcissa Malfoy. ("I can't believe his own mother won't be at his wedding!" "If it were my son..." "Regrets she will be unable..." "Orphans! That's what both of those poor children are! Orphans!") 

The tears returned a few days later when she received an owl from Draco requesting guidance on who to contact in regards to surprising Luna with a birthday cake (in addition to the pudding) at the reception. When she read that Luna hadn't had a proper celebration since her mother died, Molly broke down once again.

She quickly wrote back and promised Draco that she would personally bake a cake to whatever specifications he would like. She then spent the remainder of the day berating her children for not celebrating Luna's birthday while they were at school - even Percy, Bill and Charlie, despite their protests that they had already graduated before Luna even started at Hogwarts. Not even Harry and Hermione escaped Molly's wrath on this point ("Time for quidditch and books, pranks and adventures but not for a poor little waif..." "Ginevra Weasley, I most _certainly_ raised you better..." "After everything that girl has done for all of you...") Everyone hung their heads and swore oaths to never forget the date in the future.

After that outburst, Mrs. Weasley held it together pretty well until the morning of the wedding itself. She went to Andromeda's bright and early to help with the preparations and was there when a package arrived addressed to Ginny and Luna. When it was opened, they discovered two stunning silver tiaras fashioned to look like the daisy chain crowns from their childhood. The accompanying card read:

"_Ladies - I possess no knowledge of the intricacies of bridal hairstyles but, if it won't cause too much of an disruption, I would be honored if you would wear these to pay tribute to the long ago promises that will come to pass on this day. Either way, they are yours to keep as a memento of your lifelong friendship. I am certain Luna will know which one is hers. Yours, Draco._"

As Ginny read the note, Luna selected one of the seemingly identical tiaras. When asked how she was certain which belonged to her, Luna's answer brought on a new round of tears for Molly. "I know this one is mine because all of these daisies have an odd number of petals." Seeing their confusion she explained. "If there are an odd number of petals you will always end on "He loves me" if you are asking the flower whether the other person loves you or not."

Mrs. Weasley regained her composure long enough to help the girls get dressed and do their hair but standing behind them as they looked in the mirror was enough to start the waterworks anew. She joined the rest of the wedding party downstairs in the newly transformed living room but the sight of Harry holding Teddy had her reaching for more tissues.

As soon as Molly took her place with the others, the ceremony commenced. Ginny descended the stairs first, wearing an emerald satin dress and carrying a bouquet of brightly colored wildflowers. She took her place at the front of the room, leaned over and whispered, "Hold onto your socks, boys." There was a gasp from some of the other attendees and everyone turned and stared.

Luna had once again upended all of their expectations. Knowing that everyone assumed she would design an elaborate, over the top creation she deliberately went the other direction, fashioning a simple gown in a style similar to her mother's wedding dress. It had elegant lines and fastened at one shoulder with intricate beading fashioned in the shape of a small dragon, leaving the other shoulder and arm bare.

The fabric itself was woven from a magical silk that shimmered as she moved, catching the light like a prism as it flowed to the ground in a slight train. The hem of the dress had been enchanted to release a slight mist as she walked, giving the illusion that she was floating on a cloud. She wore her hair long and loose, pulled back from her face by the daisy chain tiara gifted from Draco. In years to come, Hermione would describe the sight by saying "It was if a Greek goddess had stepped off one of the urns at the British Museum and walked among us."

As the bride made her way towards them, Teddy clapped and exclaimed, "Una pwetty!" to the delight of all assembled. 

When Luna reached the front of the room, Draco leaned over and whispered, "Una beautiful." 

Luna responded, "Daco handsome." 

They were moving in for a kiss when Arthur cleared his throat. The couple pulled apart and Draco blushed as the older man assured them, "We'll get to that bit soon, I promise." 

Mr. Weasley then addressed the room. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of two souls in holy matrimony. Before we begin the official ritual, however, the bride and groom have asked to say a few words." He nodded at Draco. "Go ahead, lad." 

Draco turned towards Luna. "Unlike my school days, I am no longer comfortable being the center of attention. However, I will _always_ be willing to tell anyone who will listen exactly how I feel about you."

He took a deep breath and gazed at his bride. "Luna Lovegood - your name could not suit you any more perfectly. You live up to your surname by embodying all that is good and loving in this world. The name your parents chose for you means "of the moon" and you are indeed a light in the darkness, a force strong enough to control the tides and your very presence can cause a man to lose all reason." There was a slight catch in his voice. "I don't know what possessed you to lose _your_ reason to the point that you decided to accept me but, whatever it was, I am eternally grateful for it." 

Luna wiped away a tear then stood very tall and said, "Draco Malfoy, I have always spoken my mind and will continue to do so, especially where you are concerned." This produced a good natured chuckle from everyone in the room.

She smiled and continued. "I know your relationship with your parents is complicated. But they couldn't have been more correct than when they named you Draco - "the dragon" - a creature whose strong exterior conceals a heart of fire..." She placed her hand on his chest. "One that fiercely protects that which he loves." He laid his hand on top of hers and nodded solemnly. "Your very presence grounds me and yet, at the same time, allows me to be completely myself. You provide me with a sense of security and love that allows me to freely explore the world around me with the firm assurance that I have a safe place to return and for that, _I_ am eternally grateful." 

It was now Arthur's turn to produce a handkerchief and dab at his eyes. He sniffed and said, "Well, I can't add much to that, now can I? So, if the two of you will take hands, we will begin the binding..." 

xoxoxo

Once the ritual was complete, the bride and groom led the everyone into a large tent erected in the back yard for the reception, where Molly was once again overcome with emotion.

Just past the entrance, in pride of place, Draco and Luna had arranged for a table to appear with a sign announcing "In memory of beloved family". Each place setting featured a hand-written name plate with a burning candle floating above it. Molly read each one in turn as she walked along:

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

_Pandora Lovegood_

_Edward Tonks_

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Garrick Ollivander_

Molly reached for Arthur's arm and let out a slight gasp when she read the final name:

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

Draco and Luna stood beside the older couple and the bride whispered, "We hope you don't mind. We have begun to think of you as family and wanted to acknowledge that we missed Fred today as well. If you don't think it's appropriate we can remove it."

Molly choked back a sob and threw her arms around Luna. "It's lovely, dear. Thank you so much for remembering him." She reached for Draco as well. "And you _are_ family to us. Both of you, okay?"

When she finally released them, it was Arthur's turn to hug the couple. "Thank you both, very much. That was very thoughtful."

As Arthur lead Molly away, Draco noticed George Weasley standing quietly beside him. After a brief, awkward silence, Draco ventured, "I am sorry if this bothers you. We just..." 

George cut him off with, "It made Mum and Dad happy." 

Draco shook his head. "All the same, George, if we have upset you..."

George held up a hand. "Please, Malfoy. Don't use my first name _and_ be nice to me at the same time. I don't think I can handle it - not today." 

Draco nodded. "Fine." He paused then added, "Besides, I assumed that in your condition you'd only hear half of what I said anyway." 

George turned and saw Draco barely concealing a smile. The red head arched an eyebrow. "Merlin's Beard! Malfoy made a joke...and it wasn't half bad. There may be hope for you yet, Ferret." 

Luna appeared beside them and in a stern voice ordered, "George Weasley! I will not have you starting with that on my wedding day."

George cowered slightly. "Don't hurt me, Luna! This is how I treat everyone in the family." Seeing the surprised look on Draco's face, he said, "What? If we could eventually forgive Percy then nothing's impossible." He grunted and shrugged. "I'm not saying we are going to be drinking buddies or anything but it would be nice to have a decent quidditch player around during holiday pickup games at the Burrow."

Luna placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes slightly. "If I were to allow my husband to participate in these games, would you promise to return him to me in the same condition as he arrived?"

George grinned. "More or less..." 

Before he could finish, Angelina came up and grabbed his arm. "Come on! Your mum wants everyone to take a seat so we can begin the meal."

As he was dragged away, George called back. "Don't worry, Luna. We won't damage anything important on him until you have children!" which earned him a smack around his remaining ear from Angie and an exasperated, "George Weasley!" from his mother.

After dinner Molly and Andromeda unveiled Luna's birthday cake and everyone was touched as they watched the bride get emotional at her husband's thoughtfulness. He insisted that she make a wish and blow out the candles even though she staunchly maintained that she now had "everything I could ever have hoped for." 

As the group finished singing 'Happy Birthday', Ginny climbed onto her chair and tapped her wand against her champagne glass. "Attention! Attention, everyone! Since the best man has a rather limited vocabulary, Ihave volunteered to give the wedding toast."

From the other end of the table Ron yelled, "Can't we at least give Teddy a chance?" before getting a sharp jab in the ribs from Hermione and a threatening look from his mother.

Ginny made a face at her brother and continued. "First off, on behalf of all of the women present, I would like to thank Draco Malfoy for such an over the top display of romance on the day before Valentine's Day, thereby forcing all of our significant others to step up their plans for tomorrow so they won't look bad by comparison." This produced a loud cheer from the ladies and no small amount of grumbling from the men at the table. 

Ron looked at Draco and rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me that wasn't intentional."

Draco reached for Luna's hand. "I can assure you that it was not the ultimate goal... just an amusing side effect." This caused everyone, even Ron, to laugh.

Ginny smiled. "Right. With that out of the way, on with the toast." She turned towards the bride and groom. "Draco and Luna - if the last few years have taught me anything it is that love, without a doubt, is the most powerful magic in the world and that peace is the only goal worth pursuing. So that is my wish for the both of you - peace and love, forever and always." She raised her glass and said, "To Draco and Luna."

The room responded, "To Draco and Luna."

After taking a sip of her champagne, Ginny exclaimed, "All right, then. Luna promised pudding and dancing so let's get started!" 

xoxoxo

After the toast Draco led Luna onto the dance floor where they surprised everyone with an elegant waltz. Afterwards the couple were asked to dance by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by Ginny and Harry. 

As he watched Luna be let away by Harry, Draco rolled his eyes and asked, "Will my wife have toes left once Potter is done with her?" 

Ginny glared at him. "Draco Malfoy! That is the man I love you are talking about." 

Draco recoiled slightly. "Merlin's Beard! Did they have special classes at school where they taught all of you females that look?" 

Ginny nodded. "As a matter of fact, they did. It was taught by McGonagall herself. I'll have you know that Hermione, Luna and I received top marks. " She snuck a glance at Harry and Luna then chuckled. "But to your point I placed a feather light spell on his shoes before we left home. She'll be fine." 

Draco raised an eyebrow and Ginny shrugged. "What? I'm in love but I'm not blind to certain areas of improvement in regards to the 'Chosen One'." 

Draco gave a solemn nod. "You are a very wise woman." 

They continued to dance as Ginny said, "So, I understand my brothers give you _the talk_." 

"Ah, yes. The 'hurt her and die' brigade showed up at the cottage yesterday evening. Thankfully, Luna was still there to protect me." 

Ginny laughed. "Good. I took pity on you and made them take an oath to not make the bride a widow _before_ the ceremony."

"So, it would appear that, once again, I am in your debt, Ginevra." 

"Once again?" 

Draco's expression turned serious. "Yes - again. I don't believe I have ever properly thanked you for your actions the night Luna was attacked. If you had not been there...well...I-I don't like to think of what might have happened." He took a deep breath. "I can never truly repay you for that, but if you ever find yourself in need of anything, Ginevra Weasley, simply ask and I swear that I shall do all that is within my power to assist you." 

Ginny considered this before a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Anything, huh? Well, how about this, Draco Malfoy? For all of your faults, you are an excellent dancer. Do you think you can improve Harry's skills in that area before my wedding day?"

Draco looked aghast. "Bloody Hell, woman! I'm a damn fine wizard but even magic has its limits!" 

Ginny glared at him until Draco sighed. "_Fine_. I can make an attempt but I proffer no assurances or guarantees." He looked across at Luna and Harry and flinched. "Just...tell me as soon as you set a date. We'll need all the time we can get." 

When the music ended, Ginny curtsied and said, "That is all I can ask for, Malfoy."

Everyone was having such a good time that no one noticed when Andromeda pulled Harry aside for a brief conversation, after which the young man slipped outside. He apparated to a spot in the forest about a mile from the festivities where he found a sleek black and white cat perched on a low branch of a hawthorn tree, watching the proceedings through an enchanted mirror. At the sound of his arrival the animal froze, pupils enlarged and whiskers bristling. It stared at him for a moment before jumping to the ground, in the process transforming itself into an elegantly clad woman. She adjusted her dress, smoothed her hair and said, "Hello, Mr. Potter." 

Harry bowed and replied, "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six  
**

The woman looked at Harry suspiciously until he broke the ice with, "Animagus?" Narcissa nodded. "Fully authorized, I assume?" 

"Oh, I think that we can agree, Mr. Potter, that being an unregistered animagus is the least of my sins." 

"I won't argue that point." Harry gestured towards the mirror. "Your sister wanted me to come and invite you to attend in person. She says you may feel free to assume whatever form you are comfortable in." 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "And she sent _you_ with that message?" 

"Well, it would be a bit obvious if Andromeda was seen talking to a mirror or disappearing from her own home during the reception. She also felt that sending an owl would be a bit impersonal. She thought no one would question if I suddenly got called away for a short time on 'auror business'. 

"My sister always did have a mind for strategy. Take care if she ever invites you to play wizard chess."

There was an uncomfortable silence then Harry spoke again. "I won't pretend that I knew you very well, Mrs. Malfoy, but for a woman that loved her son enough to risk the wrath of the Dark Lord by lying about whether I was alive or dead, this whole abandonment thing is rather confusing to me. You obviously still care about Draco and yet you leave the country and turn down an invitation to his wedding, instead opting to sit in a cold forest spying on him through a mirror." He shook his head. "I know they say the rich are different but this...?" 

Narcissa took the time to select her words carefully. "I will not insult the memory of your late mother by comparing us too closely, Mr. Potter, but I believe she would have understood exactly why I took this course of action. Like her, I only had one child and he ended up being the target of dark forces. _Unlike_ her, I was at least partially to blame for my son's circumstances. At the end of the day, however, one thing was true for both your mother and myself. We each loved our children enough to give up the privilege of being in their lives in order to ensure their safety." 

Harry looked confused. "But Voldermort is dead..." 

"And I wish I could say that the hate he provoked in so many died with him. There is still a great deal of hostility directed at Lucius and myself from both sides of the conflict. If I had stayed, Draco would have felt compelled to focus his energy once again on protecting me." She shook her head slowly. "I could not allow that to happen. Every action that my son so deeply regrets he did either because of the way he was raised or to defend a family that did not deserve his loyalty. Draco is devoted to a fault. It was only by leaving him completely that he was going to be able to find the kind of life he has with the girl." 

"The 'girl' has a name." Harry said curtly. 

Narcissa gave a deep bow. "No disrespect is intended, Mr. Potter. As my son so eloquently mentioned during the ceremony, his bride has a beautiful name. I simply feel unworthy to use it." She sighed. "You can ask Andromeda. Even before 'You Know Who', the importance of names was literally beaten into the Black family. Then I married Lucius and that was all we ever heard. '_Nothing must tarnish the name of Malfoy_,' he'd say. He cared more for the name itself than he did for those of us who were burdened with it." She arched an eyebrow at Harry. "So I take the using of names very seriously, Mr. Potter." 

She looked in the mirror and saw Luna's face smiling back at them. "She was the start of things in many ways."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I knew that the Dark Lord had lost all reason even before he ordered the Snatchers to kidnap that little one." She closed her eyes briefly at the memory. "I was there when they first brought her into the manor. So small, so young, even younger than my boy..." She sniffed softly. "And then there was her demeanor. She was so calm. It was inspiring and heartbreaking at the same time." 

Narcissa ran her finger along one side of the mirror. "You know, I have never seen anyone with that sort of natural inclination towards earth magic. All living things were drawn to her. Spiders, insects, mice, owls, kneazles...I even found one of Lucius' blasted peacocks trying to get into the cellars while she was there. I even wondered if the damned snake might have hesitated if it had been ordered to attack her." 

She watched as her son embraced his new wife. "There was also the most incredible aura of...peace and healing that surrounded her. I am certain the wandmaker would have perished if she had not been there. And yes, I know his name as well, and it is another that I feel undeserving to use." 

Narcissa's voice began to quiver. "I remember one day in particular. Bellatrix was bored and wanted something to amuse herself with so she went to the cellars and began taunting the wandmaker. She cast one crucio and then another. As she cast the third, the girl threw herself over the old man and stayed there until Bella got called away. At that moment, something in me broke. I thought, what have I become...being complacent in this..." She cleared her throat. "Thankfully, you showed up not long after and rescued both of them, at least absolving me of that burden."

She looked back at Harry and asked, "Does she love him as much as he loves her?" 

Harry smiled. "Yes. As unlikely as it may have seemed to us at first, they love each other very much." His face grew concerned. "Are they going to be safe? From those angry at you and your husband, I mean."

Narcissa gave a decisive nod. "Yes. I mean, there is a remnant of 'true believers' out there but they are poorly organized and far more interested in complaining about muggle borns at this point. Everyone knows that Lucius and Draco have no relationship and my 'abandonment' of him further reduced his value as a target. In addition, my son and his new bride are both pure bloods and the possibility of an heir for one of the 'sacred 28' is...enticing for certain elements. For anyone that might still consider coming after them a message has been sent making the consequences of that crystal clear."

A look of understanding slowly crept over Harry's face. "You were behind the manticore attack."

Narcissa shrugged. "That depends. Is this an interrogation?" 

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. That case is closed and reopening it would be a nightmare for everyone involved. I merely ask out of professional curiosity." 

"Well, I can satisfy you on that point if you promise to not to blame my sister for her limited involvement. Her participation consisted solely of advising me that the girl had been harmed in the first place. She knows nothing of what followed." 

"I wasn't aware that you and Andromeda were in communication at all until today."

"Again, to protect my loved ones, I severed all obvious ties. The breach between Andromeda and my family is well known and was, in fact, a reality until after the final battle. I sent condolences on her enormous loss and she graciously invited me to her home and granted me quite undeserved forgiveness. When I went to the continent, I did not tell her why I was leaving my son behind but I felt that she suspected my true motives. Either way, when the attack occurred, Andromeda sent word that the woman Draco loved had been assaulted with dark magic and for me to be on my guard in case this was the first wave in some sort of coordinated retaliation against the family." 

"My only concern, however, was for my son so I slipped back into this country. By the time I arrived the perpetrators had already been apprehended. Even though Draco was now safe, my maternal instincts got the better of me. For my own protection I always carry at least two vials of poly juice with me so when I heard a young lady talking about being a healer while dining in Hogsmeade, I managed to pocket a few stray hairs and snuck into St. Mungo's the following day." 

Harry took out his notebook and jotted down a few words. Seeing the look on Narcissa's face he assured her, "Not breaking my word about an interrogation. Simply making a note to review security protocols at St. Mungo's next week."

"As indeed you should. I myself was shocked at how easy it was to gain entrance to her room." Her expression turned sad. "I walked in and saw him clutching the girl's hand and whispering to her. The look in his eyes...I had never seen it before. My son's heart was breaking and I had to stand there and consult a chart and act like none of it mattered to me. My performance in front of the dark lord that night in the forest was child's play by comparison." 

She took a deep breath. "I stayed in the room for as long as I dared but as I was leaving I heard him swear an oath that, whatever it took, he would make sure that the men that hurt her would pay with their very lives. I knew that he meant it and I knew what that vow could end up costing him. So, I did what I should have done a long time ago. I took decisive action to ensure my son could have the life he deserved - one focused on love rather than revenge. I called in a few favors and afterwards made sure those in certain quarters were clear as to the message being sent. Anyone not having a death wish will take great pains to stay far away from both of them." 

Narcissa then faced Harry directly. "So - with all that being said - how are we to end this conversation, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I think by saying that I believe the slate is now clean between us, Mrs. Malfoy." He raised his wand but before apparating away, he added, "And perhaps when the time comes for you to become a grandmother, I can try to convince Luna that the child might enjoy having a cat around the house?" 

Narcissa shook her head. "I believe my son's wife is far too clever for that. But perhaps Andromeda might come across a stray that visits from time to time?" 

Harry nodded. "I'll be sure to tell her to keep some catnip handy then." With that he apparated back to the reception leaving behind an graceful feline with melancholy eyes. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven - The Last Adventure**

After the wedding the couple headed off to the Isle of Skye to enjoy their honeymoon and give Luna an opportunity to search for fairies. Upon their return home they found a package of wedding photos taken by Andromeda and the Weasley family. Luna was delighted and spent the better part of a day going through each picture in great detail. She cherished all of the them but her favorite was the one that captured the first kiss she and Draco shared as husband and wife. 

They also received a letter from the Malfoy family attorney stating that Narcissa had signed over the deed to the Manor as a wedding gift. After much discussion and a consultation with Arthur and Kingsley, Draco and Luna decided to donate the property to the Ministry with the stipulation that it be repurposed and christened the "Remus Lupin / Sirius Black Home for the Displaced" - a sanctuary for any witch, wizard or magical creature that might find themselves in need of a place of refuge. 

Draco's vision of their family proved to be prophetic. They eventually had two children - Scorpius Arthur and Selena Grace - both of whom thrived during their time at Hogwarts, thanks in large part to the friendships they made as youngsters through their extended family of Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms. The parents made an concerted effort to set aside their past differences and worked hard to ensure that the competitions between their children were far less divisive than in their day, with the focus being loyalty to the school and each other instead of to simply the family in which they were born or the house they had been sorted into.

For the most part the Draco and Luna were very happy. There were occasions when Luna had to raise her voice - mainly when she felt Draco was being overly protective of either her or the children - but they were always quick to enjoy the reconciliation that occurred after any disagreements. To Draco's amusement, Luna often used those moments as opportunities to add another point onto "the list" - which continued to grow throughout their lives together.

Over time Luna's expeditions took the family to every corner of the globe but they always made a point to come home frequently so they could check on what they now considered to be "their" thestrals. 

Draco made good on his promise to Mr. Ollivander by using his alchemical skills to develop antidotes and counter spells to much of the dark magic referenced in the books Lucius had collected over the years, including an effective treatment for liquid despair, which thankfully was only needed once in his lifetime after an overconfident sixth year student at Hogwarts brewed and consumed a batch on a dare. ("Bloody Gryffindors never change..." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes as he administered the potion in the Hogwarts infirmary.) 

Years and then decades rolled by and as they neared the century mark as a couple it became apparent that the end was drawing near. Draco once again found himself sitting by Luna's bedside at the cottage, surrounded by many generations of family and friends. Each person took a turn telling Luna how much she had meant to them before slipping out of the room until eventually only Draco remained. He held his wife's hand, now lined and wrinkled with age and whispered, "Oh, love. I wish we had time for one more adventure."

Luna squeezed her husband's fingers and said, "Oh - but we will, Draco. Dying is an awfully big adventure, don't you think?"

Draco shook his head. "The only adventures worth having were the ones I took with you."

In a soft voice she replied, "Then I shall make you one last promise, Draco Malfoy. If I'm right about the existence of an afterlife, then as soon as I get there, I will sit down and I will tell whoever is in charge that I'm not moving until you arrive. And when you do, I will be the first person you see. I shall walk up to you and say, 'Hello, Draco Malfoy. I've been waiting for you' and we will go on that last adventure together. Deal?"

A tear made its way down Draco's face. "Deal."

"Shh... no crying. Remember what I put on the list? Real friends never say goodbye - they say "Until we meet again." Luna brushed her hand against his cheek. "So, until we meet again, please know how very much I have loved you."

Draco sniffed and nodded. "Please tell me that you have an inkling of how much I love you."

"There has never been any doubt in my mind about your love for me, Draco." She closed her eyes and whispered, "But I'm very tired now, my dear. I think I will be going to sleep soon. I look forward to seeing you on the other side." 

Minutes ticked past and Luna's breathing began to slow. Suddenly she inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered open. Focusing on a spot just past where her husband was sitting she exclaimed, "Oh, Draco! It's so beautiful! Wait 'til you see it!" 

And with that her eyes closed for the final time. Draco cried for a long while before he made his way to the sitting room to inform the others that Luna was gone.

Later that evening he gathered Scorpius, Selena and Teddy to finalize the arrangements for Luna's funeral. Then after everyone else was in bed, Draco slowly put on his best robes, wrote out a brief note and placed it on the table next to their bed. He pulled up a chair, took Luna's cold hand in his own, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke with a start, surprised that he had fallen asleep so easily. He went to adjust his position when he realized he wasn't sitting in the chair anymore. He wasn't even inside the house. He squinted and was startled to find himself lounging on a blanket in the fairy field behind the cottage. 

At least, he thought it was their field. It looked the same and yet different - as if it were an enhanced version of the place he knew so well. As he tried to work out how he had made it all that distance unassisted, he heard a familiar voice behind him. It said, "Hello, Draco Malfoy. I've been waiting for you...although I will admit that I thought I would be waiting a bit longer."

He spun around and there was Luna - his Luna - looking just as she had decades earlier, wearing her favorite yellow sundress, the lines and wrinkles on her skin erased. Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Why do you look so surprised, Draco? I made a promise and you know that I always keep my promises."

Draco stood and as he did so he noticed that, not only was he now dressed in his favorite button up shirt and trousers, but his joints no longer ached and his hands were no longer veined and gnarled. He looked at her in confusion and she shrugged. "I'm not really sure how it all works yet. Daddy looked the same as he did the last time I saw him." 

"Your father?" 

Luna nodded happily. "And Mum! And Mr. Ollivander! They were all here when I arrived. I told them I was waiting for you so they went on ahead. I think we will meet them...somewhere...quite soon."

Draco tentatively reached out and touched her face. "It's you. It's really you."

Luna threw her arms around him. "Yes, love. It's me. I told you I wasn't going anywhere without you."

Draco kissed her softly then leaned back and asked, "Is this real or is this just in my head?"

"Oh, Draco. Haven't you learned by now? Just because it's in your head, doesn't mean it's not real." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him across the field. "Come on, let's go!"

"Where?"

She looked over her shoulder and laughed. "I don't know, but we're going together! Isn't that wonderful?"

Draco smiled broadly and swept her into his arms for another kiss. "It's the most wonderful thing I could ever have hoped for."

xoxoxo

That smile was on Draco's face when the family discovered his body the next morning. He was in the chair next to the bed, holding onto his wife with one hand and clutching his well worn pocket watch in the other. A thorough medical examination showed no signs of foul play or self harm. The healers determined that the elderly Draco had simply willed himself to follow after Luna. 

The note he left behind reaffirmed his love for his family and expressed his deep hope that he would join his wife as soon as possible. It also stipulated that, if he were successful, he wished certain items to be buried along with them. The children complied, fully aware of the significance that the pocket watch, the tattered top hat and parchment with faded writing had upon their parents' lives. 

The funeral was presided over by the retired Minister of Magic, Edward "Teddy" Lupin, whose eulogy focused on the transformative power of love. He noted that many of the families represented at the gathering were at one time at odds but were now so intermingled by marriage and friendship as to be indistinguishable from one another. This was due in no small part, he asserted, to the actions of two people who made the decision to allow love to be the guiding force in their lives.

After he finished speaking and the crowd began to disperse, those who were able to witness it were stunned by the sight of a herd of thestrals descending upon the cemetery. The creatures lined up single file and took turns bowing in front of the headstone which bore the names of the couple that had cared for them for so long. When the animals had finished paying their respects they took to the air, and some in attendance still swear they saw a glint of sunlight reflecting off pale hair rising with them and heard the sound of joyous laughter ringing in the distance.

The End


End file.
